The Human Sonic Team
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Four girls are brought together,by their unique abilities. They meet their heroes and will battle with them to the end, just so that they can get back home. Who are these heroes? The Sonic Team. And soon they'll meet the Human Sonic team.
1. Chapter 1

I never realized how you life can change after one simple decision until that fateful day

I went to a local flea market so just look around when robots came crashing down .people were running around and screaming trampling everything .I was about to start running when I heard someone crying I turned around to see a girl about my age, what got into me but I ran In front of her and said

" Hey! pick on some body your own size!".

" Target found aiming FIRE!" said the robot

.I quickly grabbed her arm and ran as fast as possible .But once again we were stuck in an other corner . The girl took out a calculator and started to punch in some numbers.

" Umm I don't think this is the time to do your math homework!" I said ."

"Ahha! You've got to hit the robot in the head that's its weak point." she said looking up from the calculator. Suddenly a shadow darted above us .

" looks like you could use some help!" said an other girl appearing out of no were. She immediately ran behind the bot (robot) kicked off the wall and nearly kicked it's head off I did the exact same thing she did and destroyed it. But, just our luck more appeared ,It took an other hour or more to finally destroy all of them I turned around to see the other girls were just as exhausted as me

" Hi I'm soni! Thanks for helping me beat those bots" I said shaking their hands.

" I'm tammy thanks for saving me back there!" said the girl I saved.

" I'm kay nice to meet you!" said the other girl.

" How did my Egg bots get destroyed so quickly by three measly GIRLS!" said a voice from above us .

" Who are you?" asked Tammy.

" I am the great and power full Eggman! " said the voice on a ship.

" you mean Dr. eggman enemy of sonic the hedgehog?" asked kay.

" how do you know about that blue rat?" Eggman asked.

" Resources. Now I sagest you leave." I said getting into fighting stance.

" Sure let me just leave you a parting gift!" he said firing at us.

" Tammy ,kay hide quickly I have an Idea." I said . I ran back a few miles and ran at full speed jumped up and did a front flip kicking the machiens down.

" How did you do that?" Kay asked me as they came out of hiding.

" Yeah how did you do that?" tammy said running up to me.

" I don't know ? I just had an instinct to do that .why don't we just forget that happened come on wanna get some ice cream ? I'll pay." I said rubbing my head .

" That was impressive, but we could have done much better. " said a voice behind us.

" And we could have figured out the weak points much faster." said a younger voice. I was so furious that I didn't even turn around to see who was talking

" look I didn't see you out there fighting? And we did great since it was the first time fighting robots so don't criticize! Come on girls lets go get some ice cream. "I said storming off. When we got to a Ice cream shop a few blocks away and ordered our Ice cream we went back to talking.

" Man the nerve of people criticizing when they didn't help at all .You know you two look familiar? ( I stare at them for a few minutes) I've got it you two are runaways! I recognize ya'll from the flyers. Don't worry I won't turn you in because I am runaway too. Do you have a place to stay? Because there's this abandoned house not far from here you can stay with me." I said as I stirred my Ice cream.

" That would be awesome! And you said to forget about it but ,what you did as technically impossible " Tammy said to me.

" She's right that was impossible .And Tammy you remind me of tails the fox!" Kay said to us.

" Really! Because ..um.. At my old school they called me the human tails." she said sheepishly.

" Your kidding me! They called me the human knuckles! I kind of had a temper then. Soni did you have any nicknames?" Kay asked .

" Well …. Umm don't laugh but they called me the human Sonic, because beat all the boys in races ." I said blushing.

" really!? It certainly suites you." Kay said.

" can we stop talking about this in public come on the house isn't far from here lets go." I said grabbing their hands and dragging them out of the Ice cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow the house is big!" Tammy exclaimed as we entered the house ." Yeah ,its nice how many rooms?" Kay asked ." Five rooms and two bathrooms. You can chose what room you want and decorate it how ever you like ." I said as I opened the windows .once they were settled and chose their room I quickly made some chillie dogs for dinner. Right when we were about sit down I heard a knocking at the door.

" Do you think somebody followed us?" Kay asked.

" I don't know?" I said as I walked to the door.

" who is it?" I asked without opening the door.

" do you mind opening the door ? My friends and I would like to speak with you and your friends." said the voice.

It hit me, I knew why the voice sounded familiar.

" You're the jerk who was criticizing us. well listen you ….." I said in mid sentence as I opened the door. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor two hedgehogs ,a two tailed fox and a echidna stood before me.

" G…. girls you kneed to come over here now!" I said not taking my eyes off them.

" Is that who I think it is?" Kay asked eyes widening.

" Oh , my gosh! that's Tails the fox ,knuckles the echidna ,shadow and sonic the hedgehog." Tammy said appearing next to me equally surprised .

" Umm.. Come on in sorry for yelling at you umm…and calling you jerks." I said as I let them in blushing and feeling soooo embarrassed.

." That's all right ! We probably shouldn't be criticizing since it was your first time fighting Eggman." sonic said as he shook my hand.

" We should probably introduce ourselves ,I'm soni that's Kay and Tammy." I said as I pointed out the girls.

"Hello. I…its an honor meeting you." Tammy said shaking Tails hand .

"Nice meeting you too!"

I was barely containing myself, the whole sonic team was here and shadow!!! I wanted so badly to scream , and slap myself for making sucha fool of myself.

"Come and sit down." I said leading them into the living room.

"Sure , come on guys."

"Sonic , I think we should leave these …girls alone and deal with the problem ourselves . We can handle this alone , they'll just be in our way." shadow said not moving from the door.

"Now come on shadow! You saw them we could use their help." sonic said putting a hand on his hip.

"I agree with shadow , we don't want them to get hurt." knuckles said crossing his arms.

"What's the problem?" I asked curious.

"None of your busness ." shadow snapped .If looks could kill I would have been dead ages ago.

"Eggman , we need to get back home , but we can only get home if we get the seven chaos emeralds. " sonic said .

"Eggman already has one , so that leaves six left, we have to get them before he does." Tails said looking a little worried.

"And we'll help you get them, right girls!" I said looking towards them.

"Of course!"

"No duh!"

"Alright then , it's settled we're whether you like it or not." I said smirking. Shadow's eye's were blazing with fury , he stormed out of the house slamming the door on the way out.

"Don't worry about him , he'll come around soon enough . Now umm….I thought I smelled chillie dogs ."sonic said patting me on the back.

"Oh sorry , would you like…"I said but was cut off when he whizzed past me and into the kitchen. Knuckles and Tails just shrugged their shoulders and followed me into the kitchen to find Sonic pilling seven chillie dogs on a plate. Everybody cracked up laughing.

* * *

Sorry, but it took a long time udate i lost interest in the story and will probably delet it if i don't a few reviews. any way ...review. and god bless!!!.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my creaky bedroom ,the sunlight peering through the window. I sat up and yawned , I swung my feet out , changed and walked over to the door. When I got down stairs , Kay was sitting at the table with knuckles having coffee.

"Morning."

"Morning'" they both replied at the same time.

"Is anybody else up?"

"Just Sonic, he's out on a run. " Knuckles said taking another drink. Shadow had came back in the middle of the night and I could clearly hear him and sonic arguing again .

"I'll see if I can catch up to him, see ya!" I said and took off. I walked out the door and nearly out of my skin

"You **finally **came out! I've been waiting, **forever!!!"**

"Ha! You?? Sonic the hedgehog waiting, that's a lie if I ever heard one!"

"Okay, okay I did a few laps, but I did wait." I looked at him eyebrows arched.

"Okay, okay I didn't wait. It's too hard being still !!" I cracked up laughing, now that sounded like the sonic I knew.

"So ,are we gonna race or what?"

"You aren't afraid you're gonna lose?"

"Lose? I never heard of the word!"

"Then get ready to add it to your vocabulary!"

"He, he bring it!" He said smirking and got into position. I did the same .

"Ready?"

"3,

2,

1,

GO!"

And we took off side by side , at high speed. I was grinning ear to ear , I was racing with my hero and actually had a chance of beating him!!

"Hmm..so you are fast. But still not as fast as me!!"

"Ha! I can beat you and you know it!!" I said and quickly dodging a tree.

"All right let's see how fast you can really go."

"Your on!!"

When we got back to the house, both of us were panting and sweaty. We walked in to see Tammy and Tail looking over a blue print, Knuckles and Kay were no where in sight and shadow was leaning against a corner watching them . I went into the kitchen passing by shadow who wasn't friendly. After I got past the death glares , I reached into the fridge grabbing two bottles of water. I threw one over to Sonic , who barely caught it before it hit the hardwood floors.

"So where is Knuckles and Kay?" I asked after taking a big gulp of water. Neither Tails or Tammy answered me, they were both too absorbed in the blue print.

"They're out in the back they said something about sparring." Shadow said staring at the floor.

"Poor Knuckles, he'll probably get beat up. I better go cheer him up!" Sonic said smirking and walked to the back door. I followed him out and jumped to the left as Kay flew past me and smashed into the house.

"Hey! You break it you fix it!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Come on Kay! I thought you would be a challenge." Knuckles taunted.

"**Grrrr!!** I'll show you challenge!" she snarled and lunged at him her fists in a ball. Suddenly a blue blur almost slammed into me.

"Hey watch it!"

"He, he! Come on let's fight!" He said putting up his fists.

"You want a repeat of me beating you again!"

"Please! I won and you know it!"

"Admit it, I won , the great Sonic the hedgehog lost to a human girl!" I said , I turned around when there was a bright flash of light.

A girl about my age stood there. She had jet back hair, with red highlights , a white t-shirt black pants and leather jacket. She looked a me then sonic and the others and collapsed .

* * *

**_All right people i'm not gonna delete it, thank you for reviewing Selina Blaze and Kiara Victory Tatsu!! A famous Authur said that you should keep all your stories. I also changed the first chapter a bit in the end so you might want to look I won't update till i get one more review! Thanks all of you and good night and god bless!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and I raced over to the strange girl . Sonic immediately grabbed her and began walking to the house. I walked a head of him and began clearing my room. I could hear shadow questioning Sonic about the strange girl.

"Just a flash of light?"

"Yup and collapsed after looking at us"

"She can stay in my room for now. " I said leaning out of the bedroom door. Sonic walked in with the girl in his arms , he gently placed her on my bed. I touched her forehead and jerked it back. She was burning up.

"Sonic get a wet cloth ." I said as I pushed some of the girl's hair away from her face. The others were barely entering the room to get a better view of the girl. Half a minute later Sonic entered the room again with a wet cloth, he handed it to me and I placed it on her forehead.

"All right guys get out of here. She needs some air and rest." I said shoving everybody out of the room. We got down stairs , Sonic and I explained to shadow exactly what happened.

"We were just fighting and there was a flash of light and she was there. She kinda looked a little scared." I said leaning against the wall.

" I think she used 'Chaos Control' , shadow. I felt a stange energy coming from her when I was carring her to Soni's room. It was kinda like a chaos emerald's energy. Do you think it's possible that she might have a Chaos emerald?" Sonic asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"It's certainly possible. If these girls have your powers then it's plausible that she has a chaos emerald." Shadow said with a monotone voice. We all went back outside to spar ,only shadow stayed inside doing who know' s what. I paired up with sonic although it was harder because I couldn't do a spin dash at him or any of the other cool tricks he did. Knuckles and Kay continued to throw each other at trees and at the house. We switched after hour of fighting and it was even harder with knuckles. I gave up and went inside to get a drink when I heard a soft noise coming from upstairs. I climbed up the stairs and walked into my room to see the strange girl standing up and looking around.

"Hi! It looks like your finally awake. I'm.." I said but was suddenly cut off.

"Yeah , What ever! Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked. I was kinda ticked from her being so rude.

"If you had let me continue I would have already told you. You're at my house, you fainted in the back yard and as of how you got here . We were hoping you would be able to answer that. What's your name , mine's Soni." I said putting my hand on my hip ,tapping my foot.

" Shadria, Shadria Robotson. I found this and was curious about why it looked like a chaos emerald and decided to test it out and I ended up here ,completely out of energy." She said pulling out a green Chaos emerald .

"W… Where did you get this?" I asked staring at it. She didn't say anything.

"Anyway…lets go down so you can meet the others."

"What others? Thanks a lot for your hospitality , but I'm afraid I have to go now. " She said and walked to the window turning her back on me.

"Wait, sonic and the other's need that chaos emerald. Just stay for the night and then we'll decide in the morning, alright?" I said grabbing her arm. Her head whipped around glaring coldly at me. She yanked her arm from me and shoved me back.

"Don't **ever** touch me , understand?" she snarled at me. Sonic , shadow and the others were instantly in the room from hearing me fall to the ground. Shadow was instantly in front of the window completely blocking it from her view. Her face suddenly had no emotion as she looked at all of us, but when she laid eyes on shadow her calm face changed to shock.

"Wait a minute, you're Shadow the hedgehog. Aren't you? " She said never taking her eyes off of him. We just watched her gaping at him.

"I must be dreaming. In my life I would never get to meet my hero. I'm sure I'll wake up soon, with my luck."

" You are not in a dream, Shadria. This is real , Shadow, sonic and the rest of the gang are stuck here . Me and my friends are gonna help them get home."

She snorted " ha, that's funny. You three girls are going to help them! Please you must be joking!"

"Exactly what I mean. These girls aren't going to help us just get in our way." Shadow said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Actually , I meant you won't be able to if I'm not here to help you." She smirked ,there was a glint in her eyes. That's when I realized she had red eyes.

_**"She's the human shadow."**_

**

* * *

****Well here's the next chapter hope you like it, i updated two stories in one day! Yay, me!! Anyway, i'd like a review to continue , cause i don't really have an idea how the story is going to continue, so if you have any ideas please tell me in your reviews. Well review and god bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

I continued to stare at shadria , shocked. How and why is this happening to us, were we turning into our heroes?

"Soni, are you alright?" Tammy asked as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah ,you're just staring at shadria." Kay said.

"I…I'm fine its just that … shadria well you're the human shadow." I stuttered feeling confused.

"Is she always like this? Listen girl-"

"Soni!"

"Whatever! I'm not the human shadow . One-people can different reactions to the chaos emeralds. I sum how got teleported here by accident , not because I'm the human shadow."

"Then explain your red eyes." there was a eerie silence in the room, everybody was looking at shadria's eyes.

"Its contacts, you know normal girls wear them." she snapped at me. I taken back ,I was excited that I was the human sonic, I thought he was the coolest character in the whole SEGA series , why isn't she happy?

"Look how about this we forget that conversation. So where's your family?" Sonic asked as he sat on the bed.

Shadria glared at him. And if looks could kill he would be dead on the spot.

"That is none of your concern." she said icily.

"Sorry! Its just that I wanted to know, because Soni ,Tammy and Kay told us so-"

"So you thought I was going to be just as open as them? Well you have another thing coming hedgehog, you think I'd like to talk about the death of the most important people in my life, well think again." she snarled at him and ran out of the room , downstairs and out of the house. Everybody was quiet once again.

"That went well." Kay said shrugging her shoulders.

That night

It was about midnight when I heard the door slam close. I figured that shadow had walked outside and went back to sleep. I was right shadow did walk outside , but only because he heard a soft crying. He looked to his left to see Shadria sitting on the porch swing, when she saw him she quickly wiped her eyes and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"A pathetic girl , trying to act tough." Shadria turned away from him, biting back tears.

"Why are you even out here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep like the others?"

"I could say the same for you." She got quiet again.

"You know why , I ran out of there? I hate it when people always ask me why I'm alone and where are my parents. " She stopped , shadow was quiet but only said "Continue."

"My parents died when I was a baby. I went to live with my grandfather and his other grandson, Mario. My grandfather was a scientist he was trying to find a cure for Mario the other grandchild, he had special kind of leukemia ,He was like my big brother to me. We lived in grandfather's lab we each had rooms of our own and grandfather was training me how to fight and defend myself , Mario was too frail to train with me so I did it alone. I was getting really good too, of course I was only five when all that disappeared. Government agents came and shut down my grandfather's work. They were going to separate us , so Mario grabbed my hand and we ran down the hallway, I can still hear them shouting at us to come back. We got to a clear glass elevator and by the time it opened they had surrounded us and were holding guns. Mario shoved me inside the elevator and pushed the close button . I watched in horror , they shot him in the leg , right as he had pushed me inside. He looked at me and said

"Shadria , help the people around you." And he closed his eyes. The elevator jerked as it went down and my head slammed against the glass wall and everything went black. I woke up to find myself, ten years older. I had been in a coma for ten years, I asked about grandfather and Mario , they said they had died that night. So I left , I wasn't going to live with some strange family that I didn't know and live with their pity. So I've been taking care of myself ,dodging the police, fighting my way through life.

"Of course one day I found a gem it reminded me of a chaos emerald , that I had heard about when I was able to watch TV inside a store, the show was called 'Sonic X' I grew to like the show and became a fan of it fast. So being the idiot I am I said 'chaos control' and ended up here. " Shadria finally finished. Shadow was quiet, and so was Shadria they were like that for a few minutes , making things really uncomfortable.

"So it seems, that we have a things in common , don't we Shadria." Shadow said crossing his arms and looked out at the moon.

"I don't think so. You… well …umm."

"We both lost loved ones from the Government, and we both have been on our own for quite sometime. " Shadow said darkly.

"I guess you could say that."

"And I suppose you'd like revenge perhaps?" She was quiet, that was quite an idea.

"And what if I said that I would be interested. What if I wanted to avenge my loved ones, what could you do to help?" Shadow smirked darkly and said

"I have my ways."

* * *

**Whoa!review!review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I got out of bed and nearly tripped on Tammy. We were sharing a room , so that there would be enough room for the guys ( and that sonic and shadow had separate rooms). After going down stairs ,into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee . Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were in the living room with the TV blaring.

"Morning! Did you sleep good?" I asked yawning.

"Yeah, But it sounds like someone's still asleep." Sonic said smiling, his vibrant green eyes sparkling. I smiled back, Knuckles mumbled something and took another sip of his coffee. Shadow as usual was silent, his ruby eyes staring at the floor.

"Is Tails still asleep?" I asked noticing that he wasn't up. Sonic chuckled ,shaking his head still smiling.

"Tails maybe a genius , he's still eight years old and has a tendency to stay up late ,vise versa." Kay , and Tammy hadn't gotten up either, so I sat across from Sonic.

"So what are we going to do? Where do we start looking for the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked setting my cup on the coffee table. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other for a moment.

"Well…Tails was able to pick up on a Chaos Emerald's energy , although it would take a while to get there . It's in some mountain range not far off. Plus he needs to make a Chaos Emerald detector , but he needs a chaos Emerald for that." Sonic explained his playful eyes turning serious. Shadow stared at us out of the corner of his eye , knuckles just sat there listening.

"I think there's a few mountains nearby. Although it takes three to four days to get there. Well… maybe Shadria can let us use the Chaos Emerald." I said trying to remember what I heard on the news about a mountain close by that had erupted.

"Okay, then we'll borrow the Emerald then, that's only a few hours for Shadow, Tails , knuckles , you, Shadria and I .If we stop to take breaks." He said scratching his nose.

"How do you know Shadria has super speed like me?"

"Well, Duh! She's the human Shadow so she has to have his speed too. At least I believe so."

"Okay, great plan, but you forgot one thing. What about Kay and Tammy? We can't just leave them." Knuckles said finally speaking. I had almost forgot about them.

"Well, if they really are the human versions of you guys then they should be able to keep up, don't you think ?"

"Tru-" Sonic was suddenly cut off by shadow.

"We don't need their help. Maybe…possibly that girl Shadria, but other than her they'll just be an inconvenience."

"We already agreed to let them come along. They'll be a big help to us, the sooner we get the Chaos Emeralds, the sooner I can get back to protecting the Master Emerald." Knuckles said standing up.

"All you ever think about is the Master Emerald!" Sonic sighed.

"That's because it's my job!"

"Yeah, but it won't kill you to get out for a while."

"Listen Sonic-"

"Alright! Quit fighting! The point is that the girls and I are coming no matter what. And Knuckles has a obsession about a rock."

**"HEY**!" A voice cut in. I turned to Kay at the foot of the stairwell.

" He has to watch it . If it fell into the wrong hands then there could be devastation all over their world!" She said walking over to us. I sighed , of course she would defend him, her namesake character. Tails and Tammy stood next to each other on the stairway giggling , watching us make fools out of ourselves. I smirked at them and waved them to come down.

"It's time you woke up , you sleepyheads. Pack up. We're going to start looking for the chaos emeralds. Tammy how good are you at building things?" Tammy rubbed her eyes, yawned , then replied.

"Well, I won first place in a science fair."

"Well…then-"

"Against scientists working for NASA."

"Cool! Well, then Tails you don't mind if Tammy helps you build the Chaos Emerald finder?"

"No, problem! I could always use a extra hand!" Tails, and Tammy began smiling at each other, then took off back up the stairs bumping Shadria on the way.

"Watch it!" She snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said my eyebrows arching. Geeze can't this girl ever be nice? What's her problem?

"What's it to you?"

"Sorry for existing!" I mumbled.

"Hey, get ready we're going to start looking for the Chaos Emeralds ,so you don't mind if we borrow you Chaos Emerald for Tammy and Tails' Emerald detector? " She stared at me like I was crazy. Rolling her eyes she walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring me.

"I'll take that as a no."

She walked back in hold a cup with warm coffee. Sat down and completely avoided eye contact with anyone.

"We really need it that chaos emerald. If we don't use it then we might not be able to send them back home. "

"Tell me why would I want to give my one possession to a bunch of girls , who think they're the Human Sonic team . I'm out of here in a few hours."

"Shadria ,we really need that chaos emerald." Sonic said sighing.

"Like I care, faker." She snapped back at him, I noticed Shadow beginning to smirk. I looked at him , confused. She left the room and walked out the door.

"That went well." Knuckles said. Sonic and I just stared at him, that's when I noticed Shadow was gone. I took a quick look out the window. They were standing side by side ….talking?! My eyebrows furrowed, I guess they would get along since they're like each other. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Sonic.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

**I WAS SO SO CLOSE TO DELETING THIS STORY. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE, UNTILL I WENT BACK AND LOOKED AT MY REVIEWS ,SO THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!! WELL , I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! AND GOD BLESS!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The whole house was crowded with us running around. I was going back and forth between Tails and sonic ,asking about the chaos emerald finder and about supplies.

"Tammy what's the status?" I asked walking into the garage for the twentieth time that day.

"Well we're nearly done we just need to figure out how where we're going to fit the wires and circuits, but that shouldn't take too long." Tammy said taking of some safety goggles.

"When's the soonest?"

"About two hours.? Maybe if we pick up the pace."

"Great! Tails! You two should take a little break , you've deserved it." I called out and walked back inside, going over the numbers of blankets and backpacks. I walked into the kitchen to see Kay and knuckles packing some food into packs, I walked over to them glancing over their shoulder as I walked by. I walked back into the living room to find Sonic and Shadow sitting across from each other (Never next to each other) ,both looking over a map.

"I say we go north , then if we don't pick up any signals we'll go east." Sonic said tracing out a path into the map.

"No we go north then west, I have a feeling we should go to the west."

"Well we can't always count on your feelings." Sonic said leaning back.

"Have I even been wrong , Faker? That was a rhetorical question." Shadow said adding the last part at the last moment.

"Have we decided on a path to take?" I asked sighing as I sat down. I closed my eyes as I tried listened to the blabbering of Sonic and Shadow ,once they started to shout I decided to cut back in.

"Okay, we **haven't** decided, So we're going to let Tammy and Tails decide." I said right as they walked into the living room. Both had big smiles across their faces.

"Guesswhat?Wefinisheditearly,checkitout." Tammy said in one breath. Shadria walked inside rolling her eyes.

"What is she blabbing about?" She said crossing her arms.

"They finished the Emerald Detector." I said putting a arm around a beaming Tammy. Tails was laughing as he got nuggied by sonic.

"Yeah, it's done it's just missing one thing." Tails said as he walked over to Tammy.

"All we need is the Chaos Emerald to complete it." Everybody looked at Shadria, She pursed her lips looking at Shadow. It was really weird, its like they had a bond (if that's possible?!) or a big secret or something. Sighing she pulled it out and tossed it to me as I handed it to Tammy. It looked like She pulled out a yellow G.P.S. except it had a huge hole in the top, she carefully placed the emerald inside , pushed a few buttons then….beep, beep, beep. A red dot appeared on the screen , Tammy and Tails did a high five .

"Houston we have lift off!! It says the emerald is one-hundred fifty-six point thirty-nine miles away." Tammy said looking like a kid on Christmas day. I grinned.

"Well we have our heading. We'll leave in the morning or right now. I've got everything checked off if we leave in the next hour , we should get about three hours of daylight left." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows. Sonic jumped up

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going! I'm ready for some adventure, its getting boring around here." I looked at him then to the rest of the gang, their faces filled with anticipation. Except Shadow and Shadria , of course. We took of half an hour later carrying what we could on our backs, I was thrilled I was about to start an adventure with the coolest person I ever met. And I had a some cool new friends as well, what could possibly go wrong? After running for about a hour and a half Sonic shoved me to the side . Thunk! A large robot was standing where I once was, It was red and silver, it was a mix of E-123 Omega and gamma. Sonic was on the ground next to me, he suddenly yanked me to the other side of him as the robbot fired at me.

"Come on!" Sonic said as he got up pulling me along. Everybody was watching us their mouths gaping, then I heard a loud annoying laugh.

"Ho,ho,ho! I see you girls met my newest creation Seta-798. I was hoping you two would meet." said appearing in a hovercraft that looked like the one from Sonic X. Sonic grinned and walked in the direct path to Dr. Eggman.

"Hey, Eggman! Long time no see!" He shouted smirking. Eggman's face was shocked then angry.

"How did you get here you blue rat!" Sonic shifted his feet still grinning.

"Same way you did Eggypoo! What did you miss me?"

" Ha! Miss you? I reveled in the absence of you gone!"

"Well sorry to burst your buble , but I'm back and I'm definitely not alone. Well egghead I've gota go nice talking with you!" Sonic said tapping his foot.

"Oh no you don't Sonic I haven't gotten to test Seta on you yet. " He said right as Seta fired right in front of Sonic. It continued firing all around Sonic until he was just barely dodging the missles. I smirked I jumped in attacking Seta from behind hitting it with my feet. I turned around and hit me with it's arm, I slammed into a tree.

"Soni!" I heard Sonic shout. I stood up , shockingly still able to fight. I gave him a thumbs up ad I ran back to Seta , ready for round two. I jumped up and kicked Seta on the head hoping that it was it's weak point like last time. Unfortunatly Seta had faster reflexes than the other and I got hit again , but insead of hitting a tree I landed on the ground. Tammy and Tails looked at each other and both simultaneously pulled out calculaters. They both looked up at each other grinning once again.

"Hit it in the chest!"They both shouted , then high fived.

"I'm not going to let them have all the fun." Kay said as she ran out and slammed her fist into Seta's chest, while it was destracted. Seta stepped back a few feet then turned to her firing it's missles.

"She's gonna get herself killed." Knuckles said shaking his head as he ran out to help Kay. He hit it Seta on the shoulder , While I attacked it from the back again.

"Leave the rest for me !" Sonic shouted. Everybody backed off , Sonic stepped back a little then ran full force at Seta , he curled in to a ball and propelled himself at Seta and.

SLAM! Seta fell on it's back , with wires going out from all over. I walked over to where Sonic had landed , we slapped hands and grinned , then turned to Eggman .

"Na, na ,na, na ,na!" We shouted waving our hands.

"Grrr! I will be back Sonic and Soni you'll reget the day you were born." He said before flying off.

"Later Loser!" We shouted again making a L on our foreheads we both fell back laughing, clutching our stomaches.

"Are you two idiots done laughing? Its dark already, and we need to make camp." Shadria said rolling her eyes as she put down her pack with things.

"Lighten up will you?!" I said sitting up. Sonic just punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey she's the human Shadow how else is she supposed to act?" I craked up laughing again.

"How humourus Sonic." Shadow said icily as he helped unpack the portable tents. I sighed this had to be the best day ever. Who gets to defeat Eggman before bedtime?

* * *

**_HI, WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW!! please? God Bless!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Shadria POV

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag. Sleep didn't seem to come to me easily , but that hadn't bothered me. Since I've been on my own I hardly slept, I always had to be on my guard. Even now I still had too , I rolled my eyes. What am I even doing with these idiot girls? This is hopeless, but then again Shadow . He said he'd help me avenge Mario and His grandfather, how he intended to do that was confusing. The cold air bit into my skin as I sat up, I looked around to my surroundings. Everybody was still asleep, I looked over to that blond girl Soni, she was an obstacle to getting the Chaos Emerald , her and Sonic. Sonic had to be the most obnoxious character in the Sonic series , always optimistic and always goofing off. Standing up I felt a burn in my throat, Water. I listened for any sound of a stream or river, although I knew that they had some bottled water I certainly wasn't about to take their food. I heard a soft trickling towards the east, I carefully stepped around everybody. I only stopped for a moment to glance at Shadow, I could've sworn that Shadow never slept shrugging I continued on to the sound of water. A few moments later I came to a clearing that had a small stream, I smirked my instincts never failed me. I crouched down cupping my hands to scoop some water, it slid down my throat relieving the burn. The hairs on my neck stood up, I stood up turning around.

"Who's there?" I snarled holding up my fists, scanning everywhere around me. Shadow smirked as he walked out into the clearing arms crossed. I had a strange feeling, a battle went on in my head. My instincts were telling me to be on my guard , while my mind was telling me to relax. I bit my lip as I put down my hands. _Shadow is trying to help you, remember? _I thought turning away from him as crouched to get more water , meanwhile something kept telling me _Get out! Get away from him or at least try not to be alone with him, he's dangerous. _I shook my head splashing water on my face.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? " Shadow said walking closer to me. A shiver went down my back , I stood up again wiping my face with my sleeve. I turned to him , his red eyes where studying me, not wanting to look scared I glared back at him . His red eyes reminded me of what Soni had said about my own eyes back at their 'house'.

"I thought you were asleep as well." I remarked back , his eyes never left me. Grrr, there went another chill. _What's up with me? _I thought again trying not to break eye contact.

"I have no need to sleep. But you're a human therefore humans need sleep. I certainly don't want to hear you bickering about what a horrid night you had." Shadow snapped . Jaw set I quickly replied back , I wasn't about to be mouthed off by the likes of him, even if he is the ultimate life form.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head . I hardly ever sleep at night, **therefore **I'm used to no sleep. I can function perfectly fine, thank you very much!" I said hopping I had caught him off guard. His face was unreadable like usual but I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't expecting me or anybody to talk to him like that. I smirked, then my face dropped. He disappeared in thin air, I spun around looking around me. _Maybe that wasn't the best decision._ I stopped spinning , I knew he was watching me. Everything inside me was telling me to run, the urge to run was almost over powering how I was able to control it is unknown. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Then a flash of light blinded me for a second, a second was all he needed. I felt a hand clamp on my throat gasping I opened my eyes to see Shadow's red eyes glaring at me. I tried to yank away from him but his grip was too strong. _I told you to run when you had the chance!_ pounded into my head.

" I must say, I'm quite impressed. It takes guts to speak to me that way. Even though we'll be working together Shadria, I will not condone you speaking to me that way." He said dropping me I rubbed my neck and glared at him, he turned and began to walk away stopping only a moment he turned around

"Next time you won't be as fortunate." Fury was all I felt.

"Well there won't be a next time. I don't need your help or those girls. I can do it on my own, I've been on my own for half of my life I've never needed anyone before and I **certainly** don't now!" I snarled at him , I began walking in the opposite direction of the camp.

"So I expect you have the map to all of the government base and pass codes?" Shadow said. I stopped. _Don't turn back, don't turn back . He's just taunting you. _Sighing I turned around to him, even in the dark I could still see him smirk.

"And I don't suppose you'll give them to me?" I said crossing my arms. Shadow chuckled darkly as he walked over to me. I was quiet waiting for him to continue, he walked around me studying me like I some freak. I kept eye contact with turning as he did.

"Well I was planning on giving them to you , but for a small price." I knew there had to be a catch or denial .

"What's the price?" I asked carefully choosing my words. His answer sent chills down my whole body.

"You have to do what ever I say."

What ever he said? It sounded wrong, having to do what ever Shadow the Hedgehog told you to do. _Don't even think of accepting that offer. You don't know what he'll ask._ I turned and looked at the moon wishing that it could give a hint at what I should do.

"If I accepted it, **If .**What would you have me do? And fro how long?" I asked not taking my eyes off the moon. I heard the crunch of leaves as he walked behind me. My stupid hand began to trembel , I clenched my hand . I felt his breath on my neck, I whirled around to him.

"Well?" I said getting impatient.

"For how long… a month and a half. And as for what… I haven't decided. But I assure you I have morals, It won't be anything that would hurt you. That I can assure you." He said his red eyes were taunting me. _NO!!!_

" Fine , I accept your deal."

* * *

**Hi my viewers!! Thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't sure if this story would be good or not. Well as you can see this is done Shadria's POV , I didn't mention her that much in the last chapter I decided to give this chapter to her. And Galexiathechao thank you for that suggestion, if I did put the human Amy it would be a boy since the sonic team are guys and I put them into girls so it would balance out. Thanks again for all the reviews , It's like if you don't get a lot of reviews then you kinda give up on the story. Oh and before I forget THANKS Dunehazard AND James for reviewing too!! So please,please , please review , review ,review!! And God bless!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soni's Pov.**

"Yo!! Wakey, wakey!! Come ON!! Get up!" A voice shouted, I rumbled and turned to the other side of the sleeping bag. I yelped as I felt a shoe kick me, I looked up to see Kay's smirking face.

"Hey!!" I heard Sonic say angrily, apparently he got the same wake up call from knuckles. I pulled the sleeping bag over my head, dawn hadn't even broke over the horizon so why was I up? I felt somebody grab my feet and yank me out of my cozy , warm sleeping bag and onto the cold, hard, _itchy _ground.

"What's up with the rough wake up call, Kay?" I asked as I dusted my self off. Kay and knuckles just smirked at each other. Sonic walked over to the small ember of a fire, and tried to warm his hands.

" Knux and I thought we should get a head start on the day. We can't spend all morning sleeping in." Kay replied as she began to fold her sleeping bag, Shadria was sitting on a log across from us. Shadow was leaning against a tree watching us.

"Kay, is right we've already wasted valuable time for sleeping in." Shadria spoke up. I snorted as I walked over to where Sonic was standing.

"What morning? Daylight hasn't even begun to show in the sky. "

"The day begins at twelve o'clock , I preferably sleep till four, but today I made an exception for you twits." Shadria snapped , she brushed back a piece of her ebony and red hair. Shadow's eyes darted from Shadria to me , he seemed almost amused. I sighed, what's the point in fighting with her, she's impossible.

"Well, I don't know about you , but I'd going for a warm up run. See ya!" Sonic said darting off. I grinned .

"Hey wait up! I'm coming too! " I said chasing after him, we went head to head in a race . Sonic and I skidded to a stop in front of the wet once campfire the sun had finally come out , I jumped up and down.

"Ha! I won! " I said as I walked over to the knapsack to grab some water, Tammy and Tails were walking over to us as they left a part of the woods.

"Morning!" I said still searching for water, Tammy raked her fingers through her hair as she pulled it into a messy ponytail.

"There isn't any more water if that's what you're looking for. There's a stream a few yards away if you want something to drink." Tammy said as she packed up her bag. I gave her a quick thanks and ran over to the stream in a second. Shadria was leaning over the water as she cupped her hands and splashed water over her hair. I smirked, maybe I could find something out about her now that we're alone.

"Hey!" I said crouching next to her as I bent down for a drink. She continued splashing water on her face , completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes, this was apparently not going to be easy. I looked down at my reflection , out of the corner of eye I glanced at her reflection. I had to look again at her reflection, my mouth was in the shape of an "O" I absolutely couldn't believe it. The only difference between Shadria and I was that my hair was blond and hers was black with red highlights. And that we had different eye color, I didn't buy into the whole of 'contacts' thing.

"Wow, our resemblance is really freaky." I said standing back to get a better look at her face. She whirled around to me, her face twisted in anger.

"We posses no resemblance at all. And even if we did you'd be the one copying me scratch that ,you're not even good enough to be my fake." She snarled as walked up to me.

"Fake! Ha, why in the world would I want to look like you. No, no, You're the one copying me!"

"How **dare** you call me your fake! You're the Faker!" She said walking back to camp.

"Sure thing **_Faker._"** I muttered, I was suddenly flung backwards and landed in the water. I pushed my wet hair out of my face, Shadria stood a few feet way smirking.

"Let's see if you call me a faker again, Faker." She laughed and turned away. I jumped up and kicked her from behind, her hand slammed into my stomach flipping me. I snarled and ran back to her , she smirked holding up her hands. I was about to hit when she disappeared. I looked around to see nothing, then something kicked me in the back sending flying on my face. I was about to lunge at her again when a pair of strong arms held me back.

"Let me go!!" I yelled, Knuckles continued to hold on to me. Shadria stood there arms crossed smirking at me, I tried to pull myself from knuckles' grasp, but unfortunately I wasn't strong enough. I finally gave up, Sonic grabbed my shoulder trying to calm me down. I glared at her, ready to drop-kick her into next week, Knuckles let go of me. I turned to walk back to the camp, when I heard Shadria say to Shadow

"Looks like Faker 2 can't take the heat."

I ran to her we had each other by the wrists, both glaring into each other's eyes, her red against my green. Everybody stood there watching us, why they didn't help me or her was unknown. A high pitched scream echoed around us, I let go of Shadria and ran to the scream with Sonic at my heels. I saw a young boy dangling from a branch of a thirty foot tree, I was about twenty feet away when he let go. I had a sudden burst of speed , slid on my butt , barely catching him. I heard soft sobs from him , I got up standing him up. He was a boy about twelve years old, had blond hair with a red handkerchief on his head, he had a red t-shirt with white pants now dirty from the fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked gently dusting him off. He looked at me with big light green eyes, and threw his arms around my neck.

"Thank you sooo much for saving me!!!" He said excitedly, I was shocked I kinda expected him to be well scared or in shock or something! I patted him on his head smiling.

"No , problem kiddo. By the way what's your name? And what were you doing up in a thirty foot tree?" I asked giving him a curious look. He blushed slightly and looked up to me . For some reason , I didn't like the way he was looking at me, it reminded me of the dumb shows of girls going goo goo for some boy.

"Oh, I'm Amery what's your name?" He asked me his green eyes shining. I grinned a little bit and replied

"I'm Soni. Now don't change the subject, what were you doing up in that tree?" I demanded, he sheepishly smiled , shrugging his shoulders.

"I wanted to see you fight that other dark haired girl, but I lost my balance and was hanging from the branch. I betting that you would win, but when you had her by her hands I couldn't see and that's when I lost my balance." I sighed many questions running through my head. Where are his parents? What's he doing out here by himself? Those thoughts were cut off when he fell to his knees. I jumped down to the ground , my hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I…feel really weak." He replied trying to stand up again. I jumped up and scooped him in my arms.

"You're coming with me. My friends and I are…looking for something , until you get stronger you can travel with us." I said and began running back, Sonic had watched the whole thing a few feet away underneath a pine tree and began clapping. I smirked at him

"What's with the clapping?" I asked shifting Amery in my arms. Sonic shook his head grinning.

"I have to say, I couldn't have done better myself."

"Well, duh! That's because I'm the best!" I laughed and looked down to Amery. His face was in pure shock.

"You…you're Sonic the Hedgehog!!" Amery gasped pointing at him, Sonic and I turned to each other and laughed. For some reason Amery reminded me of some one, who I wasn't sure…

* * *

**Hey, Merry Christmas!!!! Well here's the next chapter, THANKS Galexiathechao for the idea of the human Amy brilliant!!! Thanks everybody for the reviews, It makes it worth while to write if you know somebody likes what you write so please, please,please review, review, review!!!! Thanks hope you have a happy holidays . ~God Bless~**


	10. Chapter 10

When sonic and I returned with Amery in my arms, we got tons of strange looks. After I explained everything, we headed out with Shadria glaring in my direction. Amery still gave me that creepy feeling as we continued.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tammy called out , I turned to her direction. She and Tails were standing next to each other, hovering over the detector. I walked over to them Amery's scrawny arms wrapped around my neck, I peered over their shoulders to see two red lights flashing .

"What is it?" I asked, Tammy and Tails grinned.

"It says that there are two Chaos Emeralds nearby." Tails said grinning at Sonic. Sonic came over standing next me, Amery looked at him with awe. Once we told about what happened , he looked so happy , what shocked me even more was when he asked me about Amy Rose. I had completely forgotten about her, I was kinda glad she wasn't here. Then I'd have to listen to her go on and on about how she and Sonic were going to get married and stuff like that, I noticed Sonic got nervous when Amery began talking about Amy.

"How is that possible, Tails? I thought there was only one here." Sonic asked taking a closer look at the detector as well.

"Well Sonic, its possible that Eggman is nearby , so the detector could pick up on his emerald." Tammy said pulling at her hair, I reached over to her and pulled her hand away.

"Don't worry, Tam. If it is Eggbutt then we'll just give him the same treatment as last time." I said grinning at her, she smiled back at me , the worry in her face easing up. I looked over to Shadow, it looked like he was in an other world , Sonic must have noticed too.

"Yo Shads! You still with us?" Shadow turned to Sonic glaring at him.

"What's it to you,** Faker**?" He snarled, I smirked Sonic always found a way to annoy Shadow.

"What are you smiling about **Faker 2?**" Shadria snapped at me, I smirked.

"Its so cute how you and Shads are getting along. You really are the human Shadow!" I said grinning, you could easily see fury written on her face. She took a step to me, when Shadow grabbed her arm giving her a reprimanding look.

"Aww, Shads likes Shadria too! " Sonic teasing Shadow, this time it was Shadria who grabbed Shadow's arm. Sonic and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Aww, how sweet!!" We cooed. Not the best decision. This time nobody was there to grab both their arms, I put Amery down and pushed him towards Kay and Knuckles.

"Guys, you need to quit fighting, we need to get to the Chaos Emerald before Eggman does , fighting isn't going to speed things along." Knuckles said walking between us, I snorted.

"You need to take your own advise sometimes." I muttered, Sonic scratched his nose trying to cover the smirk on his face. Knuckles turned redder than his fur and was about to say something when Tammy and Tails cut in.

"Alright, alright. Sonic and Soni keep your distance from Shadow and Shadria, the farther you are apart the closer we are to getting to the chaos emerald. " Tammy said pulling on my arm.

"Sure thing Tam. No prob." I said walking away Sonic stood in the same place, I walked back over to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him with me. I walked over to Amery , poor thing he looked scared .

"What's the matter?" I asked as I scooped him up, he blushed before replying.

" I was worried that you would get hurt in the fight." He admitted, I smiled he was a sweet kid. We finally got back on the road again(figuratively speaking) Shadow and Shadria walked ahead of us , while Sonic and I took the rear. After an hour or so there was a loud beeping coming from the detector, Tammy's face lit up.

"The Emerald should be close, I think we should split up into three groups." She said as Tails looked over it too.

"Sounds good to me, Sonic , Amery and I'll be one team, Shadow and Shadria another, Tails and Tammy, then Kay and Knuckles." I said shifting Amery, my arms beginning to cramp.

"Maybe Amery should stay here. I'm sure your arms must be getting tired." Tammy suggested, Amery suddenly looked horrified.

"No! I want to come with you Soni!!" He pleaded as he looked up at me. I placed him on the ground reliving my arms.

"Amery, we won't be long. Just stay here until we come back." I said stretching my arms, he pouted as he crossed his arms.

"You don't want me to come, because I'm younger that ya'll." He said stomping his foot. I sighed pushing back a loose strand of hair.

"That's not why, Tammy is nine although she looks fifteen. Please Amery, just stay put. We'll be back in fifteens minutes, then if we don't find it I'll take you with me, k okay?" I said trying to make sense, he wasn't happy but he agreed . Sonic and I took off in one direction, Shadow and Shadria went in the exact opposite direction. I had a sudden tingling feeling through out my body.

"Sonic…" I began looking towards him, he gave me the same look , he could feel too. Then I saw it, it was sitting neatly on a mushroom stool I bent down to pick it up when a bullet ricocheted of a tree , I looked up to see Eggman smirking down at us.

"Hello, Soni and Sonic. I must thank you for finding my Chaos Emerald, now if you'd be so kind as to handing it over I'll be on my way." He adjusting his glasses, I smirked and snatched up the Emerald, Sonic smiled and looked up at Eggman.

"Sorry Eggman, this one is ours!"

"Oh is that so, then you might consider it again, when you see this." He said smirking as he put his hands together, I could feel vibrations on the ground . We turned to see a light blue robot holding something pink and red.

"Amy!!" Sonic yelled, he turned to Eggman.

" Sonic!! Help me!!" She said as she tried to wiggle her way out of the robots grip. She cried out as it tightened its grip on her, Sonic snarled.

"Let her go now , Eggman!!" He shouted.

"Tsk,tsk, now, now sonic you don't expect me to just hand her over for nothing, now do you? Give me the Chaos Emerald then I'll release her." Eggman said looking pleased with him self. I could feel the energy pulsing in the emerald, I turned to Sonic then Amy. I wasn't about to stand there and think. Apparently Sonic had the same idea as me, when me we ran up to the bot and smashed into it. Sonic used homing attack on the arm that held on to Amy, with its free arm it slammed Sonic sending him flying. Amy pulled out her famous Piko, Piko hammer and started thrashing at the bot.

"How dare you hit my Sonic!!" She yelled continuing hitting it over and over again. I slammed my feet at the bots wrist that held Amy , with a sudden jerk I was sent crashing against a tree , again.

"Hey! You leave Soni alone!!" A familiar voice shouted, I looked up to see Amery holding a red baseball bat with a yellow handle. He ran at the bot and hit it with his bat repeatedly, I jumped up and pushed Amery aside right as the bot was about to fire at him.

"What are you doing here?! Why didn't you stay where I told you to stay!?!" I said trying to keep my voice down, I could see something inside his eyes .

" I'm not going to stand there while you get hurt!" He said, I yanked him a few feet as the robot fired at us. I sighed, scooped Amery up and zoomed a few yards away.

"Stay here, I mean it Amery. I can't be watching you, I need to cover Sonic's back. So don't move!" I said as I placed Amery down before running back to Sonic. The situation looked the same, when the Calvary arrived. Shadria smirked when she saw the damage on the bot.

"Wow can't even take out a single robot , could you?" She said before using Chaos Control and smashing the robot with her feet. Shadow leaped up shouting Chaos spear , destroying the bots arm, unfortunately it wasn't the arm that held Amy.

"You hit the wrong one!" I shouted after attacking the bot from the side landing next to Sonic. I looked at him feeling a little disappointed that we weren't getting anywhere.

"Ho,ho, have you given up yet Sonic, What about you Soni?" Eggman taunted, that was enough for the both of us.

"Soni have you ever tried doing a homing attack or a spin dash?" Sonic asked me, I bit my lip.

"I can't I'm not a hedgehog like you." Sonic smiled at me, he had that mischievous look in his eyes.

" All you have to do is curl up in a ball and push yourself towards what ever you want to hit. Watch me , then try." He said before jumping up towards the robot and crashing into it. Was he crazy? I can't I'm a human, but I'll never know if I don't try. I ran backwards a little ways then ran forward at full speed, when I jumped I bent my head down and pulled my legs closer to myself and tried to push myself towards the robot. I felt an impact on my back , I was sent flying backwards, landing on my butt. Sonic stood next to me smirking.

"Told you, you could do it." He said before attacking the robot again. I did it over and over again until finally, there was a loud CRACK!! This time I was able to land on my knees, A blur zoomed past me and caught Amy before she hit the ground.

"Sonic!!" I heard her squeal as I saw Sonic carrying her towards where I left Amery. I turned to robot, Knuckles and Kay had joined in the fight too, and were putting in the final punches into the bot, finally taking it down. Sonic ran over to me , a hand on his hip we looked up to Eggman smirking.

"No!! How did this happen?" Eggman shouted as he pulled on his overgrown mustache.

"Well, Eggman we wouldn't have to break your toys if you'd stop attacking us." I said holding out my palms, Sonic smirked.

"Geeze Egghead, I thought by now you'd realize that you can't beat us." Eggman growled before flying away on his hover craft, defeated. Sonic and I did a high five laughing. Then we heard some one yelling our names.

**"SONI!!!"**

**"SONIC!!!"**

We were both tackled to the ground, Amy landed on Sonic and Amery on me. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't let go, then I finally realized who he reminded me of…Amy Rose. I groaned, great now I had a fan girl …err boy just like Sonic.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter, I hadn't ment for this one to be this I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews on this story!!!! So please,please,please,please, review,review,review,review!!!~God Bless~**


	11. Chapter 11

Five minutes later Sonic and I were able to escape Amery's and Amy's grasp. Sonic looked at me then to Amery and smirked.

"Looks like you have your own Amy, Soni." Sonic said placing his on his hip.

"Yeah, and it looks like you still have Amy!" I said laughing a little, the rest of the gang were clutching their stomachs from laughing so much, even Shadria and Shadow smiled for a second. I felt someone latch onto my arm, I looked to Amery. The smile on his face never left , neither the glint in his emerald eyes.

"So where to next Soni!!" Amery asked pulling on my arm even more, I tried to pull away from him as I answered.

"Well, umm that depends on where the next Chaos Emerald is, Tammy?" I quickly yanked away from him and zoomed over to Tammy. She pulled out the Detector and punched a few buttons, she bit her lip. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw how far it was, two states away!

"Well, we better get going if we want to get to the next Chaos Emerald before Egghead!" I said resting my hand on Tammy's shoulder, She beamed up at me.

" Finally. I thought we'd never get on the road while you and Shadira were fighting." Kay said walking over to us.

"I'm not the one who started it." I said glancing at Shadria, She glared at me.

"I hope you aren't saying that I caused this, if** YOU** hadn't said that we looked alike then I wouldn't have touched you." She snarled as we both began walking towards each other . Knuckles and Kay grabbed my arms. Shadow and Sonic walked over towards us to get a better look.

"Wow you two do look alike. Chock it up to being the human versions of us" Sonic said smirking.

"Its uncanny." Shadow murmured receiving death glares from Shadria. I yanked myself away from Kay and Knuckles began walking back over to Tammy. A few moments later we began traveling again only to stop two hours later to stop rumbling stomachs and by then it was getting dark. Tammy ,Tails, Kay and Knuckles were getting fire wood, Shadow and Shadria were scouting the area, while Sonic and I began to set up camp. As I began pulling out sleeping bags I noticed Sonic was strangely quiet. I turned around to see a blue blur come straight at me, I quickly did a round house kick sending him flying in the opposite direction, Sonic landed crouched on his feet.

"What's with the sneak attack?" I asked. Sonic looked up at me , he lunged towards me . I jumped to the side barely escaping, I was tired from the long day and wanted some rest.

"Quit it Sonic. I don't feel like playing." I said sighing, He looked at me , there was something different about him. He attacked again. Sure sonic was playful but never like this.

"Stop it Sonic, I mean it!" I growled as I jumped away from him , except this time Sonic slammed into me. I was flat on my back , Sonic stood there looking down at me. That's when I finally realized Sonic has green eyes, now he had red ones. **_Metal Sonic_**. It had to be him, except he wasn't metal he had fur and had a actual body like Sonic. It seemed impossible, but It had to be him. Unless Sonic turned dark, but I doubted that I had seen him only a few minutes ago. I rolled to the side as Metal Sonic homing attacked me barely missing me. I jumped up kicking him with my feet, I ran backwards a little way , then tried a homing attack again.

"What's wrong Soni? Can't fight without Sonic, Hmm or are you afraid that you won't live up to his expectations?" Metal Sonic laughed taunting me, as he dodged my attack.

"How do you know my name and how are you even alive. I thought Sonic had destroyed you." I asked landing a few feet away from him, smirking he began walking over towards me. I jumped back up walking backwards a few steps.

" That copy of me isn't as strong as you think him to be." He laughed getting closer and closer to me. Where were everybody, somebody must have heard us fighting.

"I think you've got it backwards Metal. You're the copy of Sonic, not the other way around. So why did egghead bring you back anyway?" I asked looking out the corner of my eye.

" The Doctor brought me back with a specific purpose." My heart was racing , he was getting closer. _No what would Sonic do?_ I thought to myself. _He'd get cocky , insult him fight. But you're not Sonic. What are you thinking , you're the human Sonic you can beat him. _

"So what's that purpose? Hmm, I'm guessing help take over the world or defeat Sonic." I said smirking trying to look calm, his red eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

" Close ,very close. No, he brought me back to defeat you, then the my copy." He said before I could defend myself he slammed his fist into the side of my head ,I landed on a tree upside down. I tried to get down when he reached up and grabbed me by the neck holding me up.

"So this is the human Sonic, how pathetic. And here I was hoping for a challenge. " He said tightening his grip, I gripped his arms trying to pull away from him . Even though my hair was slightly covering my face I could still see his smirking face.

"And pretty too, such a shame. But the Doctor specifically said to exterminate you, and I plan to." He shaking his head , then tossed me a few yards away. I landed on the ground for a second when I was flung again landing on my stomach, I looked up feeling so weak. Where was everybody? Metal Sonic smiled wickedly at me, as he walked over to me.

"I believe I've had my fun, time to finish the job." Heyanked me up by the neck, his grip stronger than the first time.

_"It certainly was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid your adventure ends here"_

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? If you want to see what happens next you gotta review! I know I already use Metal Sonic and turned him into a real hedgehog in another story , but I this awesome idea while I was walking so here it is. Tell me whatcha think. Review, review, reivew!!!!~ God Bless~**


	12. Chapter 12

His grasp on my neck continued to get stronger and stronger , I tried to kick him with my legs but second by second my kicks got weaker and weaker.

"Just stop fighting Soni, It's pointless." Metal Sonic said his grip tightening even more. Spots blurred my vision, I tried to fight against the on coming darkness but weakness finally over came me.

Normal P.O.V.

Metal Sonic chuckled as Soni's eyes shut, her entire body going limp. Her head tilted to one side, he smirked to him self. He suddenly jumped to the side still holding on to Soni as he avoided an attack.

"If you had come earlier this morning, Metal. I would have gladly helped you kill her, but now it seems I'm going to have to save her." Shadria said standing across from Metal Sonic, he looked at her then looked back over to Soni.

"Shadria, I presume? It doesn't matter, I finished my mission." He dropped Soni on the ground and turned back to Shadria.

" The Doctor warned me about you. So you're the Human Shadow, I certainly hope you're more of a challenge than Soni." Metal Sonic said then launched him in a homing attack, Shadria jumped up smirking and shouted "Chaos Spear!" golden spears flew from her hand , Metal dodged side to side easily avoiding them. Shadria snarled and used homing attack as she remembered what Sonic had told Soni. Shadria slammed into Metal knocking them both into opposite trees, She jumped up feeling light headed . She looked towards the tree Metal crashed into , he was gone.

"Ahhh!" Shadria yelped when Metal kicked her sending her flying , seconds before hitting the ground she shouted "Chaos Control" and disappeared. Amery walked out of the forest with firewood in his arms, when he saw Soni laying on the ground , he immediately dropped what he had and scrambled over to her.

"Soni, Soni!! Soni wake up!!" He said shaking her, but received no response, He turned towards metal Sonic who attacked Shadria again. Amery pulled out his red and yellow bat and ran over to Metal yelling a battle cry as he tried to pummel him. Soni moaned softly , her eyes fluttered as she looked around her. Metal smirked as he turned to Amery trying to get the beat down on him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY SONI!!" Amery screamed at the top of his lungs, Metal swung his arm at Amery. A flash of blond hair appeared between Amery and Metal, Soni grimaced from the blow as she pushed Amery away from him. Metal snarled as he looked over at Soni, Soni struggled to get on her knees when she was yanked up by metal again.

"You won't die, just like that faker." He growled right in her face , Soni smirked at him.

"What can we say Sonic and I are hard to kill." Soni said hoarsely, his tightened his grip on her .

"Well this time, I'm going to make sure you're dead before I leave." Metal said tightening his grip every second, he laughed as Soni tried to fight him , but soon her eyes fluttered shut once again . Metal quickly stepped to the side avoiding Shadria, She snarled at him and lunged at him again. He dodged it just as easily still gripping Soni. Shadria began losing energy fast as she crashed into another tree, Metal looked over to Soni her face completely pale. He dropped her completely sure his mission was complete, Shadria struggled to get to her feet as Metal walked over to her. He was knocked down by a blue blur , he jumped back and turned to who had attacked him. Sonic stood up, looking at Metal.

"Metal? What are you doing here?" Sonic said growling as he got into position to fight, Metal smirked enjoying Sonic's frustration.

" I was sent here by Dr. Eggman. He modified me so I could have a real body like yours. But it seems that this time hedgehog you're too late." Metal said glancing towards Soni. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of Soni, he was next to her in an instant. Her blond hair slightly covered her face as Sonic held her, her arm fell limply to the side.

"**What did you do to her!" **Sonic snarled looking up at Metal. Metal grinned at sonic as he clutched Soni in his arms.

"I came and completed my mission." Metal laughed wickedly as Sonic's head was down looking over Soni. His fur darkened to black, quills stood up, pupils disappeared. His gloved hand dug into the ground, he laughed darkly as he looked forward.

"**Alright Metal, if you want to pick a fight-" **Sonic began then he disappeared , Metal turned around. Sonic slammed his foot into the side of Metal's head. Before metal had a chance to react Sonic continued his rapid attack, Metal was soon on his knees, Sonic standing a few feet away.

"**What now Metal? Can't get up? Let me help you!" **Sonic laughed , Metal turned to Sonic.

" Well, Sonic I underestimated you. But I think it's time I leave, I've already completed the main part of my mission. But don't worry Sonic I'll be back for you soon enough." Metal said jumping up he began to run into the forest. Sonic smirked as he was about to chase after him, when Amery's voice distracted him .

"**SONI! SONI, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" **Amery wailed shaking Soni as tears streamed down his face. Sonic walked over to them a flash of green suddenly appeared and knocked Sonic to the ground. Shadow stood in front of Amery and Soni, Sonic got snarling.

"**Get out of my way Shadow!"** Sonic pushed Shadow as he tried to get past him. Tails, Tammy ,Amy, Knuckles and Kay walked into the clearing right as Sonic shoved Shadow.

"No way Faker. You need to change back, you can't be near her when you're like this!" Shadow growled moving in front of Sonic.

" **I'll be near her if I want to be near her, so step aside!" **Sonic snarled, as he was about to hit Shadow, Amy jumped in between them. She threw her arms around the dark hedgehog.

"Please change back Sonic! I hate it when you get this way! I want my Sonic back!" Amy cried into his chest, Sonic placed his hand on her back. His quills returned back to their normal position fur changed back to its normal blue. Shadria limped into the clearing, blood staining her pant leg. Shadow ran over to her , he slid her arm around his shoulders as he helped her walk back to the campsite. Amery had his face in his hands as he cried, Tammy walked over to him hugging him. Sonic walked over Soni, he checked her pulse, then sighed. Faint, extremely faint but it was still there.

" She's going to need lots of rest. But she should recover, it'll just take time." Sonic murmured as he ran his hand through his quills, He carried Soni closer to the fire. He sat down holding on to Soni, he just stared blankly into the blazing fire watching the flames dance to and fro. Amery wiped his eyes and scooted over towards Sonic ,looking at Soni. Shadria tore a piece of cloth from her shirt to bandage her leg, Kay and Knuckles sat near the fire as they helped finish pulling out the sleeping bags.

**The Next day**

The soft rays of the sun cast down on them, Sonic stirred as the light landed on his eyes. He sat up looking around, Soni was laying next to him, her breathing seemed to have picked up some, her face had some color. Sonic stood looking around, everybody else was still asleep, except Shadow. Shadow sat leaned against a near by tree watching them, Sonic walked over to him. When he got in front of him, he scratched his nose nervously.

"I..I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I …I hit you. Y…you were only trying to protect Soni. And for that I'm…I'm sorry." Sonic mumbled , Shadow remained emotionless. Shadow walked away from him entering the forest.

"Geeze, I apologize and you walk off!" Sonic growled, He walked back over to the campsite. He sat near Soni, when he heard a soft moan. He turned to her, she shifted position and slowly opened her emerald eyes.

"Hey…What…what happened? where's metal?" She asked hoarsely struggling to sit up but was soon pushed back down from a flash of red.

"Soni!! I'm so glad you're alright!I was so worried about you!" Amery cried as he threw his arms around Soni's neck shoving her back down.

"Amery…Amery I'm fine please get off. You're making it hard to breathe." Soni said as loudly as she possibly could with a hoarse voice. Amery jumped off ,continually saying sorry. Soni sighed her eyes struggling to stay open, Sonic brushed some hair away from her face.

"Just rest Soni, we're going to camp here until you get better. Tammy and Tails are going to figure out what direction we should take and how to get more supplies." Sonic said, Soni sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi, well here's another chapter. Review,review,review,review!!!!!~God Bless~**


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn peeked over the horizon on sleeping figures, I slowly opened my eyes. I stretched the most I could in a sleeping bag, then sat up looking at my friends. Everybody was still sleeping, I slowly got up trying not to wake anybody I glanced back at them then began running. I needed to run after sleeping and resting for so long I need to feel the wind in my face and the rush of the adrenaline again. Trees and branches blurred past me, I could hear the soft twittering of robins and other birds, I stopped under the canopy of the swaying trees. A soft breeze tickled my nose, I smiled as sun came through the tree branches_. Why couldn't the world be this peaceful all the time. Must there be hate or war?_ I thought sighing as I listened to the sound of the world slowly waking up.

"Aren't you afraid that your 'friends' are going to get worried about you?" A voice said breaking my peace, I opened my eyes to that familiar red eyed glare.

"Morning Shadria." I said as I looked at her, she took a step towards me. I noticed she limped ever so slightly, glancing down at her legs I saw a thick bunch under her pant leg.

"What happened?"

"What's it matter to you Faker? It not like I need to explain how I get hurt trying to defend you." Shadria snapped she turned away from me and began walking away ,in the direction I wanted to go. So I walked next to her, cheerfully swinging my arms, weird enough I didn't feel all that tired or sore it was like I had completely healed in one night.

"So mind giving me the recap of night before? Or am I going to have to get Amery or Sonic to tell me?" I asked looking forward avoiding her gaze, vise versa she did the same thing never even flinching towards me.

"After you passed out Metal and I brawled for a bit then Amery began to interfere then you came back defending him, we fought for a bit then Sonic came and changed. His fur turned black and …his eyes disappeared-"

"Dark Sonic" I said my fists clenched, he could have hurt someone or worse.

" Is that what you call it? It doesn't matter he very nearly killed Metal Sonic, but Amery once again distracted him and he was able to change back. Of course if anyone suggested that they take care of you for a few minutes, then he would start ranting and raving. I swear its like he's in love with you, uggh! Disgusting!" Shadria spit out. I stopped the last words echoing in my head. _It's like he's in love with you! _

_Its like he's in love with you!_

_Like he's in love with you. _

_You._

"What are you doing faker? Why am I even wasting my time with you?" Shadria growled then stormed off leaving me stunned.

"No, he can't be. He's Sonic the Hedgehog he …doesn't have time for worrying about a girl he loves or even likes. Shadria must be pulling my leg, she has to be lying." I said to myself as I forced my self to walk back to camp, as I got closer to camp I couldn't stop thinking about what Shadria said I mean why me? Was it because I was the human Sonic? Or was it because we can relate to each other or ,or, or I don't know. I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a yellow and red bat then sat on by a very angry Amery.

"I was so worried about you! You haven't even finished recovering and you ran off! Leaving me worrying my head off , wondering whether you got kidnapped or left or something! And an other thing-"

"All right Amery I think you've tortured her enough. Now its my turn." Sonic said pulling Amery off me. I sighed from relief as I stood up dusting my self off when I felt someone yank me forward, furious emerald eyes met mine.

"**What were you thinking, running off like that!?** You know what a heart attack you gave us all! How could you do something so stu-" Sonic nearly yelled but stopped himself before he could finish his sentence, I already knew what he was going to say and definitely wasn't happy.

"Say it Sonic! Say how stupid I acted, cause its alright for you to do it to Amy, but I can't. Because you're invulnerable to getting in trouble or running just cause you want to! It's all right for you to go Dark and endanger everybody, but I can't go for a five minute run! Well listen I don't report to anybody about where I'm going or where I want to go. I'm sure **YOU **understand that Sonic." I snarled completely forgetting about him liking me, I turned on my heel and ran and ran. _How could my hero treat me like that? How could he say I'm stupid? How could __**I**__ yell at __**him**__ like that? _I thought to myself as I ran this time the wind held no comfort for me. I stopped in a clearing filled with flowers, I sighed feeling a heavy weight on my chest. I heard the sound of feet run into the clearing. I turned already knowing who was standing behind me. Sonic stood there looking at me, I just felt so upset and angry.

"Are you going to tell me how stupid I acted running off again? Or are you still going to rant at me for the earlier stunt?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. Sonic walked over to me until he was a foot away from me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry, Soni. I had no excuse for acting like that." Sonic said looking straight at me. I sighed as I looked at his emerald eyes, It was nearly impossible for me to be mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry for exploding like that and for yelling in your face. I…I guess I probably should have given somebody the heads up about where I was going, I just need to escape for a bit." I said shuffling my feet, I looked to the left trying not to keep eye contact with him. It still hurt. Stupid? Nobody criticizes him and he gets away with it , but I go off for a few minutes and the whole world's about to fall apart. I heard Sonic walk towards me, instinctively I turned my head back to him.

"Here, I want you to have this." He held out a forget-me-not flower , I took in my hand. Smiling I tucked it behind my ear, instantly forgiving him.

"How'd you know forget-me-nots are my favorite flower?" I asked grinning at him, he grinned right back.

"I didn't, they're my favorite too! Hey wanna race back to camp?" He asked getting that mischievous look, I returned the look and took off with him at my heels. I didn't look at my footing and tripped over a tree root and began to tumble down a hill that I don't even remember going up. Every thing spun around and around then I felt something crash into me . When we finally got to the bottom I landed on top of what crashed into me. I looked into jade eyes, I felt my face flush I quickly got off of Sonic and began laughing. I heard a loud shouts coming from Knuckles.

"**KAY!!KAY!! STOP!!WAIT!!"** I looked towards them to see Kay running into the forest with Knuckles right behind her. I jumped up and ran trying to catch up to her. She looked like she was in a trance, I quickly caught up to her . I tried to get her to stop , but she swung her fist at me and snarled . I jumped away from her path . When I found her again she was standing a few feet away from a huge shine. Sitting directly on top was a huge glimmering crystal.

* * *

**Hey!! Here's another chapter, sorry I haven't updated lately . Well hope you like this new one, guess what a certain bat will be appearing Well not a bat but the human version! Thanks for the idea! Oh and about the human silver , chaotix's and blaze, I'm afraid they will not be in this story, It's hard to make sure you include all characters. But thanks EVERYBODY for the ideas!! If oyu have any please say so in your review!!! ~God Bless!~**


	14. Chapter 14

Kay walked up the pedestal , her arms hanging limply at her sides. She stopped a foot away from the crystal , then I heard her say some very familiar words

"**_Serenity is power, power enriched by the heart._**

**_The controller is the one who unifies the serenity"_**

A blinding light covered the entire forest, I felt a surge of energy surround us. The light finally receded, Shadria was standing next to me. We both looked at each other, both of us with confused faces. Sonic and Shadow ran up to us.

"What's the emergency?" Sonic asked slowing to a stop in front of me.

"Didn't you see that light?" I asked stunned when he said he nor Shadow had seen it, Knuckles raced past us and ran up the shrine steps. Kay stood there her hands resting on the stone.

"Kay, what is that? " I asked walking over to her, Sonic close behind me. The shrine looked ancient as though it had been here for ages, but wouldn't have somebody seen it from the sky or hikers could have found it. It was made of a white chalky stone, I could feel energy flowing through out the shrine.

"Shadria can you-"

"I can feel it too. What is this place?" Shadria said finishing my sentence. I stood next to Kay , she snapped her head towards me.

"Wha? What are we doing here? How did Iget up here?" She asked looking back and forth when she saw the crystal she stopped.

"That's…that's it. That's the Serenity Crystal. The Master Crystal." She said lightly touching it.

"I'm meant to guard it. That's why I came over here, I felt it calling me." I walked in front of her, the master crystal? Well I guess it made sense since there's a master emerald , it just sounded silly. But wouldn't there be Chaos Emeralds or the alternate version of them?

"Wow. You really are the human Knuckles. I just hope you don't get as protective and crazy like him." I muttered to myself, a loud HEY erupted from behind me. Knuckles had his arms crossed , Kay turned to me her fists clenched.

"How many times must I tell you!! He has to guard it!!! That's his job, and now its mine, I hope I can do a good job like he has! I Guess since you're the Human Sonic that means you have no Brain?!" Kay growled, I glanced at Knuckles his face was redder than his actual fur, then turned back to Kay.

"Yea, yea, I'm just saying don't spend every single day with it." I said jumping off the shrine, I walked over to Sonic shrugging.

"Can't ever find anything to agree about. All they care about is their dumb rocks." I said grinning, laughing Sonic began to walk next to me.

"You got that right!" We both cracked up laughing, then went flying forward. I rubbed my head to see who knocked us to the ground. Kay and Knuckles.

"Don't EVER say it's dumb cause it's not!" Kay said her hands on her hips

"What part of world catastrophe , do you not understand?" Knuckles growled down at us. Sonic and I looked at each other then cracked up laughing again. Geeze, could they act any crazier? Kay and Knux were about to tackle us again when Shadow and Shadria stopped them in the nick of time.

" Don't be expecting us to always be around to save your hide faker!" Shadria growled as she and Shadow watched us get back on our feet.

"Yea, yea, I know. You're to important to be helping silly old us. The ultimate life forms are too powerful and stuck up to help us." I said looking her straight in the eye, I definitely wasn't going to be insulted by her.

"What did you say Faker!" Shadria growled walking closer to me. I smirked.

"You heard me. Remember you're perfect!" I taunted making my voice high at "Perfect", the face she made was hilarious. Only it wasn't all that funny when She tackled me to the ground, we rolled throwing fists and kicks, but Kay decided not to return the favor of separating me. Instead she cheered for Shadria, I had to say it was a fair tie but we'll never know cause Amery decided to cut in. We gasped for breath as we stared each other down, when Kay hollered at the top of her lungs.

"**HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" **We looked over to the Crystal to see a boy about our age with white hair, bright teal colored eyes. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket with no shirt, his abs showing for everyone to see. Smirking he leaned against the Crystal, he looked over to the enraged Kay.

"Sorry babe. But this gem is mine." He said jumping back as he grabbed the Crystal and was about to run off when Kay suddenly ran up and slammed herself into him, knocking him to the ground. Surprisingly the Crystal didn't shatter when it thudded to the ground. Teeth clenched , hands balled up , Kay stood over the boy growling.

" Who are you? And what do you want with the Serenity Crystal?" She said looking down at the boy, Smiling a gorgeous smile he stood up lightly brushing himself off. He walked around Kay ,looking her up and down. I noticed some redness in Kay's face when she realized that he was checking her out , and that she was as well.

"I'm Rogue. I'm the best treasure hunter in the world, I all so have a nack with some jewelry you might be interested in." He said his voice deep and melodic, Kay looked at him for a mintue then shook her head.

"I'm not interested in what ever you have or rather Stolen. Get out of here and get away from the Crystal." Kay said walking up to him giving a shove. Raising his hands in the air he backed off.

"Sure thing, Beautiful. No prob, But I will be back for it. I promise!" He said winking at her, then she turned beet red. I laughed out loud, Kay snapped her head towards me.

"What are you laughing at?" She growled. I clutched my stomach and soon Tammy was laughing as well. She turned to Rogue but saw nothing.

"Grr, that annoying boy." She muttered to herself as she picked up the Crystal and placed it back on the shrine. That was when I realized something. That had to be the Human Rouge! Oh, boy this was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

**Well, here's the human Rouge or rather Rogue. Hehe hope you liked this one! Please,please,please,please,please review!!!~God Bless!~**


	15. Chapter 15

We went to pack up camp, because Kay insisted on camping next to the shrine. Her and her dumb rock, she thought that Rogue would come back and try to steal it. As we began to start a fire Tammy and Tails began talking about how much power the Crystal had.

"Do you think it has the same amount of power as the Master Emerald?"

"Maybe. Well I think so, if it's an other version of the Master Emerald then it should. Could you image all the things you could power with just a fraction of that power!" Tails exclaimed , it was so cute. They made a cute couple, even thought they're both eight, speaking of couples I glanced at Shadow and Shadria whispering together. Kay was sitting next to the Crystal, She had already dragged her sleeping bag up there. Knuckles had done the same thing he placed his bag on the other side of the crystal to "protect it" they said. I rolled my eyes at that comment, I reach over to the food bag to pull out a hot dog weenie to roast. I grimaced at the supplies, I had thought it would last longer, but there was only enough for three more days. A few hours later everybody hit the sack.

"Night Tam!" I called out as I crawled in the bag.

"Night Soni!" Tammy said as she curled up in her bag as well.

"Night Sonic!"

"Night Soni, Night Tails!"

"Night Sonic, night Soni!"

**"Would you four just shut up already!"** Shadria snapped sitting up, I rolled my eyes.

"Good night to you too!" I said sarcastically. I heard foot steps , I looked over to the left to see Sonic standing up carrying his sleeping bag. He placed his next to mine, crawled in and smiled at me. We both fell asleep soon after that.

_I was in the middle of a forest , alone. I could hear a wolf's cry a few miles away, I shivered beginning to feel creeped out. I walked for a while until I came to a clearing, Sonic stood there his back to me. I walked over to him lightly touching his shoulder. He didn't flinch. _

"_Sonic." I shakily said._

"_Where's everybody? Where are we?" No response._

"_Sonic? Sonic, is something wrong?" I said the fear becoming evident in my voice. _

"_**Everything is perfect, Soni." **__He said, his voice was deeper and somehow frightening._

"_S…Sonic?" He whirled around to me smirking, instead of cheerful jade eyes , gleaming ruby eyes looked at me._

"_Y…you're Metal Sonic." I said backing away, I turned to run, but his hand shot out grabbing me by the waist._

" _**Now, now, where do you think you're going? We have a score to settle." **__He laughed, I screamed and thrashed as he began looming over me_

"NO!NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SONIC!!" I felt someone shaking me, my eyes flashed open to meet green ones.

"Soni! Soni! Wake up! You're just dreaming, shhh. You're gonna wake up the whole camp." Sonic whispered, I looked up at scared.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I was have a nightmare. You can go back to sleep. Sorry about waking you." I whispered sitting up, I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey, that's all right. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked sitting next to me, I stood up looking down at him.

"I'm going for a run , I need to clear my head." I said running my hands through my hair, Sonic jumped up.

"Want me to come?" He asked, I thought no but yes came to my lips before I could stop them. For some reason the cool wind whipping my face always calmed me down, even though I wanted to be alone I was glad Sonic came with me. We stopped on top of a hill, I sat down Sonic plopping down next to me.

"So what were you dreaming about? It sounded horrible, from the way you-" He stopped looking at me, I was biting my lip so hard I could taste the blood.

" It…it was about Metal Sonic. We were in a clearing , I thought it was you. I kept asking you questions , but you wouldn't answer me. That's when you turned around and…metal was there. I screamed as…as he grabbed me then I woke up to you shaking me." I said my voice getting softer and softer.

" Hey, its just a dream. I promise I will never hurt you, and neither will Metal. I promise. Come on we should get some shut eye." He said standing up, I looked around us.

"You can go ahead, I know I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore." I sighed resting my head on my hand.

"How come?"

"When I was little whenever I got nightmares my grandmother would come and sleep next to me till I fell asleep or just stay with me till morning. She made me feel safe…Loved. But, when she passed away, I couldn't see any reason to stay. So I became a runaway." I said a tear slipping.

" I'm really sorry to hear about that… I could stay with you at least till you fall asleep. I know its not the same, but-"

"Thanks." I said softly as I stood up next to him as we walked back to camp. I sat down on my sleeping bag, Sonic sitting behind me.

"You don't have to, honestly. I'll be fine. Besides its kinda…"

"Uncomfortable? Yeah, but you're my friend and friends help friends no matter how weird or uncomfortable it is." He said peering around, I crawled around him and sat next to him and looked up at the stars. I laid by looking up at them it almost seemed like they were dancing.

"Wow, the stars are so beautiful." I breathed , hoping it would change the subject. Laying back as well, he looked up.

"Yeah, they are. Don't you ever wish you could touch one or keep one in your pocket?"

"Save it for a rainy day? You do know that's a song?" I said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah." We were silent just staring up at them twinkle, slowly I felt myself falling asleep. And then nothing. We woke up to muffled whispers and giggles. I felt my head resting on something soft, I opened my eyes to blue fur my head on resting on his chest. He pushed me off of him right when two red and yellow things nearly slammed into us. Amy and Amery.

**"GET AWAY FROM MY SONIC!!"** Amy shrieked lifting her hammer to hit me as Amery did the exact same thing for Sonic.

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY SONI!!!!"** Amery shouted as he tried hitting Sonic, I crawled backwards as I tried to calm down Amy.

"AMY! Nothing happened, he's your's!!" I said jumping up , then I had an idea.

"AMERY! Help me!" I shouted dodging another one of Amy's blows, Amery's head snapped towards me.

"HEY! Don't you hurt my Soni!" Amery shouted as he ran over to us as he began to hit Amy therefore distracting her, giving me and Sonic a chance to run. We looked at each other laughing as they began fighting, then picked up the pace again as they found out what we did. We split up weaving in and out of the forest unfortunately Sonic and I both looked back at the same time and slammed into each other. Both of us were dazed from crashing into each other, then came the ropes. Before we even had the chance to register what happened , Amy and Amery had bound us with ropes. Yes, ropes. I believe they hit their crazy mark.

"Amery! Let me go now!" I demanded as he was finishing tying me up.

"Come on Amy! Let me go!" Sonic said squirming as Amy wiped her hands on her dress.

"Nope! I finally have you, my Sonic! You're not going anywhere. "

"Neither are you Soni! I told you this was a good idea, Amy! Now both of us have our Sonics!" Amery said grinning ear to ear. So Sonic and I started to complain and be as loud as possible, but it didn't help our condition. Nope, instead Amy took off her headband and tied it around Sonic's mouth muffling his complaints.

"Amery! Amery don't do what I think you're going to do! Am-" I said but as silenced from Amery's handkerchief. We both still tried to squirm away, but we didn't get anywhere. So we both were dragged and humiliated back to camp, Kay and Shadria both doubled over laughing. I seethed at them glaring, Knuckles and Shadow did the same thing as Kay. It was almost a shock seeing Shadow and Shadria laughing, but the shock was quickly replaced with embarrassment.

??????? Pov

I laughed as I watched Eggman fighting those…girls. How pathetic! The poor man would need my help, if he ever hopes to overcome this world. And I'm just the woman to help him.

* * *

**Hi! Well here's another chapter!!! Hope you like it, can anyone guess who that is in the end?? Review,review,review,review,review!!!!~God Bless!~ **


	16. Chapter 16

I sighed shaking my head, I never realized how much of a pain Amy was. Now that I had my own, I was sure I was never going to laugh at Sonic. A full ten minutes went by with everybody clutching their stomachs from laughing so much.

" Amy, Amery I think you should let them go now." Tammy said. I sighed I relief I knew I could count on Tammy.

"NO!" All hope was shattered in that one little word. Tails stepped forward twisting his tails.

"Amy you can't keep Sonic tied forever!" He said beginning to walk towards us.

"Just until they promise to marry us, then we'll let them go." Amery said smirking as he and Amy stepped in front of us, I shot Tammy a frightened look , sonic doing the same thing.

" I think we should keep them bound. It'll be nice to go for a few days with out Faker 2's stupid remarks." Shadria said smirking at , I glared at her back.

"I believe Shadria has a point. It would be marvelous to not hear that faker's egotistic voice." Shadow said standing next to Shadria.

"I agree too, what about you Knux?" Kay asked crossing her arms smiling deviously.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic and I groaned, our only hope was marrying them. Suddenly an Idea popped into my mind.

"I'll marry you, Amery!" I said through the bandana, although it came out like garbled gibberish. Although it looked like Amery understood every word, he yanked off my gag and began untying me. Sonic looked over to me shocked, I winked at him then glanced at Amy. Thankfully he understood , he said the same thing to Amy although he didn't like saying it. With a loud squeal Amy tore off the bondages, rubbing his wrists he cast a worried glance in my direction.

"So when should we have the wedding? I hear a lot of girls like them in the spring?" Amery said looping his arm through mine, I brushed him off.

"I said I'd marry you, but I didn't say when!" I laughed then ran over to Sonic.

"Same goes for me, Ames!" Sonic said as I leaned on him, a loud shriek erupted from Amy. Sonic and I looked at each other and high tailed out of there and into the forest! We laughed as we heard Amy and Amery shouting at us, we continued to run until we it got to be too thick in the forest. All was quiet.

"Looks like they gave up." I said resting against a tree, laughing Sonic did the same.

"Thanks for the save back there! I hadn't thought of that before!"

"Yeah, I'm just glad we were able to get away from them. Trust me I'm NEVER going to laugh when Amy begins to chase you!" I said grinning . CRACK!!! Sonic and I jumped up from our spot as trees began to fall around us, I tree across from Sonic began to fall. I shoved him out of the way.

"Thanks, AGAIN!" Sonic said sitting up.

"Just returning the favor." I held out my hand to help him up, I felt the flush in my face as he took it. Shaking it off we ran towards the falling trees, when I looked up I saw the bottom of a hover craft.

"Aw! Not Eggman again!" I groaned placing my hands on my hips.

"Think again brat!" A female voice echoed through out the falling forest. I looked over to Sonic only to get the same confused look back at me. The hover craft lowered until we could see the face of the woman. She had thin bright reddish-orange hair pulled back in a tight bun, and wore small nerdy jet black glasses. But what really got my attention was that she like Eggman was shaped like an egg. Trust me , I thought Eggman was ugly, she was definitely his equal.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ivy Robotson. I suppose in your position , I'd be called the human Ivo Robotnik. " She cackled, I smirked as I walked closer to her.

"So in other words you're the human Eggman …or Egg girl?" I doubled over laughing, Sonic didn't look as comfortable as me. I looked over to him smiling, he returned it

"Actually it's Eggwoman." Sonic snickered, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"Na, that's too long."

"You nincompoops! It's Egglina! It seems that the great Dr. Eggman has taken far to long to destroy the both of you, so I've taken it upon myself to finish the job. Epsilon- 375 finish these twerps." She laughed as a huge deep blue robot landed in front of us.

"Ha, lets see if you can catch up with us!" I smirked as I began to run circles around the robot, it began to spin with me firing wildly. I jumped up into a tree and watched it fire, snickering I jumped down slamming my feet on top of it. It swung it's arm at me , thankfully I was already out of the way. I jumped up again, curled into a ball and spin dashed straight through it. Humph! This was easier than Eggman! I stood next to the remains of the destroyed robot, smirking I looked up at her.

"Come on Egglina! This is the best you can do?"

"Don't be so sure of yourself girl! In fact-" She began to to say but loud shouts raced through out the forest. Kay came flying through the trees , shaking her fist. Usually that isn't a good sign, another huge robot came flying over head carrying a huge diamond. The Serenity Crystal.

"**GIVE IT BACK YOU THEIVEING ROBOT!!"** Kay hollered as she got near us.

"You tricked us! That was just a distraction so we wouldn't be able to help protect the crystal!" I growled looking up at her smirking face.

" Well it seems you've seen through my plot." She laughed sarcastically.

"You're not having the crystal!" Kay snarled.

"Oh,ho,ho it seems that you're mistaken! See I need this as a bargaining chip with our dear, Ivo. I belive that we've chatted enough, So long Soni. I do hope we battle some other time!" She laughed as her hover craft began to get at a higher altitude. Kay jumped up into the tree climbed up and jumped from the top of the tree, my mouth dropped when I saw Kay slam her fist into the crystal shattering it in to huge pieces. They crystal flew in different directions, spreading out like dandelion seeds.

"If I'm not having it, no one will!" Kay said as she landed on her feet. I groaned, she definitely was the human knuckles! And as hard headed.

"GRRR! I'll be back and when I do you will pay dearly!" Egglina snarled as she hovered away. Kay began to pace back and forth, I walked over to her placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Kay, relax. We'll find the crystal shards, don't sweat it!" I sighed trying to keep her from wearing a dirt path in the grass.

"Not until I get the crystal back."

"Not until I get the Crystal back! Again with the dumb rocks!UGH!" I said imitating her voice, before getting pumled down to the ground by Kay.

"Quit call it that!!" She snarled as we rolled around on the grass, I kicked her off of me and jumped back up.

"I can't help it that I tell the truth!" I said smirking, Kay lunged at me thankfully I jumped back in time once again as she began to wildly swing her fists at me. I ran off in one direction, her right on my tail (No ,she doesn't have a tail!). I saw a the side of a cliff then remembered something Sonic did when he was fighting knuckles. I charged full speed and ran up the side of the cliff, I reached the top then peered down to see Kay at the bottom.

**"GET DOWN HERE, SONI!!"** Kay shouted her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Uhh, na!" I replied back sticking out my tongue and waving my hands. I thought I heard her curse then a loud crunching, I saw her climbing up by her knuckles. I jumped back as she reached the top, I was shocked to see her knuckles weren't bleeding.

"How are you're knuckles not torn up?" I asked in amasement.

"Does it matter, now take back what you said about the crystal!!" Kay snarled as she began walking towards me.

"Nope!" I headed into the forest again, I yelped as a tree behind me began to fall in front of me and around. I screeched to a stop when Amy and Amery stood in front of me, Amery walked around me and swung his bat at Kay sending her flying into a fallen tree.

"You two quit fighting!" Amery said swinging his bat with one hand.

"You two need to work together, not tear each other down!" Amy said standing next to Amery.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Do I have to?" I groaned, Amery began walking over to me his bat poised to swing.

"Aaah, Sorry Kay!!" I said quickly before Amery began to swing at me.

"Yeah me too, Sorry." Kay said standing up before Amy even had the chance to swing at her. We began to walk back to camp, Sonic walking next to me. I walked slowly falling behind everybody so I could talk to Sonic better. He slowed down too, understanding why.

"So you didn't fight?"

"Nope. I said I was sorry about calling the crystal a dumb rock." I said then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Although I didn't mean it!"

**"WHY YOU!!!"** Kay shouted as she ran towards me. What could I say, trouble seems to always find me!

* * *

**Hi, well here's another chapter!! Hope you all love it!! Please,please,please, review!!!~God Bless!~**


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the tree Kay had slammed me into. We had fought another good half-hour , when Shadow and Shadria broke us up. I rubbed my head as sonic laughed at me, I smirked at him.

"Race ya back to camp!" I shouted as I ran ahead of him, I heard him chuckle then footsteps.

"You don't honestly think that you'll beat me, do you?" He laughed , I looked straight head.

"Nope! I know I can! See Ya!" I speed ahead grinning ear to ear, I saw a red shape in the distance. I slammed on the brake barely stopping in time from crashing into Amery. How the heck did he get ahead of me? Then I felt something crash into me, knocking us to the ground. I shoved Sonic of me as we both laughed.

"I won!" I gasped sitting up, I tugged some loose leaves from my hair.

"No, I did!-"

"Does it matter!" Shadria snapped as she walked over to us, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Don't you want to know who's faster between you and Shadow?" I asked as I helped Sonic up, She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Humph! She knows I'm faster than her. Why bother even pondering the question?" A dark voice said behind me, making me jump a foot in the air. Shadria glared in my direction, eyebrow arched she stepped towards Shadow.

"Oh, is that so? If you haven't forgotten I'm the human Shadow, therefore I'm your equal." Smirking she walked back towards the stream, I shrugged to Sonic and we both went back to camp. Kay, Knuckles, Tails , Tammy, Amery and Amy had already began making dinner, I tried to hide the worry as Amy and Amery emptied the last bit of food from the pack. I stood up stretching , I made an excuse to go for a run. I ran for about fifteen minutes when I saw bright lights shinning in the distance, I cautiously walked towards the lights and noticed it was a city. Perfect. We could restock in supplies and start looking for the Crystal pieces, a breeze tousled my hair I crinkled my nose from the stench. I looked to the side to see the city dump, I winced again from the smell and decided to go back to camp before I puked. I nearly tripped over my feet excited with the news , except everybody looked…sad?

"What's with the long faces?" I asked sitting in between Sonic and Tammy.

"Soni… We've been talking. We need to keep looking for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said wringing his hands, I frowned . Sonic actually looked sad, there was something wrong very wrong.

"Yeah, I know. But Kay wants to get the Crystal Shards back first, then we'll help you finish looking for the Emeralds. What's wrong?" I asked , Shadria shot up glaring at me.

"How stupid can you be? He telling you that they're going to leave! " Shadria snarled then walked of into the forest, Shadow showed no interest in following her.

"What! But…but-"

"We need to get the emeralds before Eggman, he might get to them before us if we don't continue looking. You're the human Sonic Team right? That means you can look for the Crystal Shards on your own. You don't need us." Knuckles growled , Kay glared back at him.

"But you need us! How did you think you found the other Chaos Emeralds? Hmm! Tammy helped building the Emerald detector, Soni helped defeating the robots and I gave her back up! If it weren't for us you probably wouldn't even have one!"

"What! We were doing perfectly fine, until Sonic decided to asked you for help!" Kay and Knuckles began shouting at each other, their fists raised. Sonic and I both jumped in between stopping them from fighting, I turned Kay away from Knuckles, Sonic doing the same.

"Kay calm down. You know Knuckles is a hothead, don't let his temper get to you." I said lightly shaking her, she nodded her head. I heard Sonic muttering something to Knuckles him nodding his head also, our eyes met. This was it? We were going to split after all this? Kay and Knuckles walked off in opposite directions, I was in shock I expected Kay and Knuckles to back each other up not fight. Amery, Amy, Tammy and Tails were sitting next to each other watching the entire thing, I told them to go ahead and go to bed. I looked over to Sonic, unsure of what to say.

"So…you're really serious about this? I mean… You're going to leave?" I asked my voice slightly wavering, He walked over to me, we sat down on a log next to each other.

"Yeah, You know Eggman is going to try to get them before us. We have to…I just wish we didn't have to split."

"Mmm…Me too. I…I found a city not that far away …wanna see?" I stood back up and began walking, running had lost its appeal to me. We walked in silence at arms length, we looked over at the city.

" We should recoup and get more supplies while we're here. Tails and Tammy can probably build a communication device with the scraps in the dump, so we can keep in touch." He murmured, I nodded my head and turned around to start walking back. The entire camp was asleep when we came back, Sonic crawled into his sleeping bag. I did the same, but didn't fall asleep for hours. I heard Shadria get up in the dark, curiosity was eating at me so I followed her into the forest. She ran for a while then entered a clearing, I hid in one of the near by bushes as she walked up to a dark figure waiting it the center.

"Do you believe this is actually going to work?" Shadria asked, as she walked towards the dark figure.

" I don't think breaking them up will do me any good." I nearly revealed my self when I gasped seeing Shadow.

"Of course it'll work. When they're apart they'll be weaker and won't be able to rescue people in time, when all the government bases are decimated. Once they go their separate ways then I'll go my own way as will you, we'll meet up at the center of the forest. "

"And what about the plans to the bases? I'd like to gather some information from them."

"Of what?…. You hope to find something of your grandfather?"

"That is none of your concern." I stepped away from the bush and began running back to camp. I had to warn the others, but so many questions swirled in my head. Then I felt something hit the back of my head, I sank to my knees then a soft darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

**Hi !!Sorry I haven't updated!! Busy( cough, cough ....grounded.) Any way what do you think??? Sorry if it seemed rushed, thanks everybody for the great reviews!!! Please,please,review,review,review!!! ~God Bless!~**


	18. Chapter 18

I could feel rushing wind and someone's arms wrapped around me. My head was pounding and I couldn't open my eyes for fear of me throwing up.

"Faker!" I heard the person carrying me growl, I could hear feet rushing towards us. I felt myself shift in the person's arms, I felt so tired.

"What happened!?!" A familiar voice asked , I felt myself placed in someone else's arms.

"I found her unconscious in the forest and brought her back. " I heard the person once carrying me say, then memories flood.

_Flashback _

"_Do you believe this is actually going to work?" Shadria asked, as she walked towards the dark figure._

" _I don't think breaking them up will do me any good." I nearly revealed my self when I gasped seeing Shadow._

"_Of course it'll work. When they're apart they'll be weaker and won't be able to rescue people in time, when all the government bases are decimated. Once they go their separate ways then I'll go my own way as will you, we'll meet up at the center of the forest. "_

"_And what about the plans to the bases? I'd like to gather some information from them."_

"_Of what?…. You hope to find something of your grandfather?"_

"_That is none of your concern." I stepped away from the bush and began running back to camp. I had to warn the others, but so many questions swirled in my head. Then I felt something hit the back of my head_

_End of flashback_

I struggled to open my eyes, at first all I saw a blue fur then my vision cleared and recognized Sonic. His face was distraught, he hadn't noticed that I was conscious. My head throbbed, I had to tell them before I fell unconscious again.

"S…sonic." I said shocked how weak my voice was, he looked down at me his concerned face lightening.

"What happened?" He asked pushing a loose hair away from my eyes, I opened my mouth to tell him what I heard when I was cut off.

" She needs rest, Faker. She's too weak to talk." I heard Shadria say, it was losing battle to stay conscious, my eyes began to flutter closing.

"Just rest, Soni. You can tell us later." Sonic said in a soft soothing voice. No! I thought to myself as I felt the same darkness beginning to overwhelm me again, but I was able to say one word.

"Traitor."

Shadria's Pov 

I looked down at Faker 2 unconscious on the ground, I snarled. She had heard us, she knew what we were planning. I heard Shadow growl.

"Just like that faker. All ways in other people's business-" He paused for a moment looking intently at Soni.

"Hmm…this might work to our advantage." He murmured as he picked her up, her head falling limply against his chest.

"What?"

" When she tells them what she "thought" she heard they won't believe her. They'll think she's the one trying to turn them against us." He smirking down at her, I was a little lost. Apparently he noticed my lost expression.

"Reverse psychology. Hmm… how did you not notice that you were being followed?" He asked as he looked up at me, I could feel my blood pounding.

" I don't know. I didn't hear her, don't you dare be blaming me for her finding out!" I snarled as I began to walk back to the camp.

" Don't forget our bargain, Shadria. You obey me now, you do not speak to me in such a manner." Shadow said darkly as he walked towards me, his red eyes glittering in the darkness. I clenched my fists, I never thought he could be so…demanding? Cruel? Cold? Maybe all of the above, either way I accepted the deal and had no way out of it.

"I haven't forgotten. But you can't accuse me of something that I couldn't help."

"Like letting your friend Mario die." I gasped as the memory flashed through my mind again , the gun shot echoing in my ears. How dare he say that.

"Hmm, really or like you letting Maria die!" I snapped back glaring at him ruby eyes glaring against ruby eyes. It was silent, my heart pounded.

" You do not bring her up-"

"You don't bring Mario up either. I believe that's a fair compromise." I retorted crossing my arms, then to my shock he laughed.

" It is true. You certainly are the human me, very bold I must say. But as before I suggest you do not do it again, lest you find your self unconscious like our dear Soni." Shadow smirked as he walked past me, he finally acknowledged me as the human Shadow his equal. Hmm…maybe he isn't too cruel. Maybe.

Soni's Pov

I could hear soft whispering and shadow's dancing around me. I winced as I sat up my neck hurting, my vision was blurred for a few moments then cleared up. Everyone was sitting in a circle around the fire, Sonic was sitting next to me.

"Hey, you gave us a scare there Soni. What were you doing?" He asked as he placed a hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall back.

"I…I…" I stuttered trying to remember what happened, I looked over to Shadow and Shadria then instantly remembered.

"You traitors!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet, I was about to lunge at them when Kay grabbed my arm

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking completely shocked at me.

" Them! They were talking about splitting us up, they're the reason why we're going to leave!" I snarled at them this time Knuckles and Kay were holding on to my arms. Shadow's eyebrow arched in curiosity and Shadria simply ignored our commotion, I snarled at them ready to fight them to the death.

"Soni calm down! Listen to your self, Shadow wouldn't do that." Sonic said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, I could feel myself shaking. I glared at them, they sat there calmly like everything was going according to plan.

"You don't believe me!! Why would I lie to you, Sonic. You of all people!" I shouted ready to run and never look back.

"If what you say is true then prove it." Shadria said finally speaking, her red eyes glittered from the light of the fire.

"I…I …I don't-" I stuttered, I knew that I was doomed. I had no way to prove what I heard was true, they'd think I was lying.

"Hmm…No proof?" Shadria said then for a second she smirked, they knew they won. They'd never believe me now, I looked around at everybody their eyes all on me.

" I saw Soni get up last night." A voice said breaking the silence. Everybody turned to the speaker, Tammy.

* * *

**Hi, sorry it took awhile to update on! Well here it is please, please, review, review, review!! ~God Bless!~**


	19. Chapter 19

Tammy stepped forward walking towards me and Sonic, Shadow and Shadria said nothing.

" I saw Soni leave in the middle of the night, I thought she was just going for a midnight run so I went back to sleep and-" Tammy began to say but was cut off by Shadria.

"That doesn't prove anything. She left in the middle of the night, Why didn't you say anything Tammy? You understand that Soni shouldn't leave the camp at night, what if Metal Sonic returned. We could have found her dead-"

"So what were you and Shadow doing up? Isn't it really ironic that by the time we noticed Soni was missing that you showed up with her?" Amery asked as he cut in, he walked over to me smirking at Shadria. She glared back at him, if looks could kill then everyone in the camp would be six feet under.

"I believe you, Soni. You'd never lie about something like that!" He said as he held on to my arm, I muttered a soft thanks then turned back to Shadria. Kay walked over to me and leaned against me, she turned to Shadow and Shadria.

"Soni may be obnoxious, egotistic, a spas', hardheaded-" Kay began listing different things, I turned to her teeth clenched.

"How is that supposed to help?" I demanded losing a little bit of my temper, Kay smirked then glared at Shadria.

"My point is that Soni wouldn't do that, why would she want to lie about that. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, take your side. The human Sonic team or Shadow and Shadria?" Kay said a hand resting on my shoulder and one wrapped around Tammy.

"Because we stick together, no matter what! That's what friends do, we've got your back Soni!" Tammy piped up and grinned at me, I could feel my eyes start to get damp. I never knew they felt like that, I know I can count on them. Sonic and the others shifted feet unsure what to do.

"Is it that hard to decide, Faker? Which side are you on? Are you going with those idiotic girls or with some one you've known the longest?" Shadow asked glaring specifically at me, I turned to the girls.

" Choose who ever you want Sonic. But no matter what, we're going to continue looking for the Crystal Shards and the Chaos Emeralds." I said looking directly at Sonic, he turned to Knuckles, Tails and Amy then back to me. The silence was almost chilling as the wind that blew.

"I choose…the Human Sonic Team." He said walking over to me, we both shook hands.

"Humph! That still doesn't prove any thing." Shadria snapped as she glared at us, Tammy stepped forward.

"Actually, you didn't let me finish what I was saying. I woke up again and noticed she was still gone so I went in the same direction she left and saw you and Shadow. Shadow was carrying Soni and saying something about Soni and Sonic always getting in the way and that "it" could work to their advantage. I left after that to tell you guys but when I came back Shadow and Shadria were there before me, so I stayed quiet and would talk to Soni in private." Tammy stated crossing her arms smirking at Shadria, She snarled and raised her hand for a Chaos spear, instinctively I jumped forward and pushed Tammy out of the way. I got back up and spin dashed towards Shadria slamming her into a tree close by, I jumped back as she launched another attack at me. I smirked as I easily dodged her spears, I ran behind her and was about to slam into her again when I was kicked from behind. I looked up to my attacker to see Shadow standing over me with a huge spear in his hand. Sonic rammed into him knocking them both to the ground, they began twisting, turning and wrestling on ground. Shadria began to stand up when I twisted my leg knocking her back down to the ground. We looked each other in the eye, red against green. We jumped up and grabbed each other by the arms, we both pressed forwards neither of us gaining ground.

"Just give up, Faker! You'll never win." She growled as she increased the pressure, I shoved her back

" Ha, that's what you think! Haven't you ever heard the saying "the good guys always win"? And from my point of view you are defiantly not the good guys." I snarled jumping back and curled into a ball slamming into her, she flew backwards landing near where Sonic and Shadow were fighting. Shadow kicked Sonic off of him and was next to the supply bag, he yanked out the Chaos Emerald appeared next to Shadria and shouted Chaos Control. Then they were gone leaving us a chaos emerald short. I gasped for breath next to Sonic as the teams began running over to us, Sonic and I looked at each other practically reading each other's faces. This was going to one heck of an adventure, now that Shadow and Shadria were now the enemy. Kay and Tammy were next to me in an instant placing my arms around their shoulders, Knuckles and Tails doing the same for Sonic. Amery and Amy began laying out the sleeping bags, I winced as I sat down beginning to feel sore everywhere.

"Amery and I will go get some water from the stream." Amy said as she grabbed some water canteens, Amery began pulling out his bat slinging it on his shoulder.

"Kay, Knuckles could you guys go with them? I don't want them going alone." I said as I rubbed my shoulder, they both nodded and began walking after the two. Sighed as I laid back on the bag, Tammy and Tails sat across from me silently whispering. I just couldn't help it-

"So what are the cutest couple whispering about?" I asked grinning, they both began to turn red.

"I…we…we're…"

"We weren't…I'm not.." They stuttered both completely embarrassed, Sonic grinned at me as he shook his head. Five minutes passed when loud shouts erupted from the forest, Kay came flying out her face ecstatic. She held in the air a clear crystal shard, I stood up and began walking over to her when Amery tackled me to the ground.

"Ow…Amery please get off me! " I said as I tried to push him off of me, once doing the impossible, Kay explained how she found it. She said that she was looking around while Amery and Amy filled the canteens with water when she felt a weird energy coming from a tree. After climbing up she found it in a birds nest, only it was occupied and the bird didn't feel like giving it up. So after lots of scratches, curses and pecks she was able to pull it out. I held it in my hand even though it had little power when shattered, I could still feel something pulsing inside.

"Well…tonight was…interesting. We lose one emerald and gained another Crystal Shard. And we find out that Shadow and Shadria were conspiring against us. We've got a lot of work cut out for us tomorrow." I said as we all crawled into our sleeping bags. Nobody said goodnight, nobody would have a good night knowing that the two ultimate life forms were now our enemies.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed, it's late and I have to go to sleep. Thanks everyone for the reivews, fifty-one thats awesome! So thanks! Please,please,please, review,review, review!!~God Bless!~**


	20. Chapter 20

I looked up at the moon unable to sleep, the feeling of being watched was almost overwhelming. The moon was full tonight, causing the stars to disappear. Shivering from the cool night, I looked over the guys. Tammy and Tails were next to each other, Kay was sleeping next to the supply bag that held the crystal Knuckles on the other side of the bag. Them and their rocks! I rolled my eyes, from the corner of my eye I saw Sonic begin to sit up.

" Couldn't sleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes, I nodded my head. I glanced around almost sure I saw red eyes. I nearly jumped up when Sonic placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think they'll attack on the same night."

"Hmm… or that might be what they want you to think. I swear I saw red eyes for a minute…I just…Its all so much. Finding out about our powers, Metal Sonic, Eggman, Egglina, and to top it all off Shadow and Shadria are our enemies." I said looking over to him, he lightly smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I know you can handle it. I mean you are the human me, and I do that every other day! You get used to it, but I do miss those days where you just get to kick back and relax."

"Since when have you ever had a day to relax? And when did you ever have the patience?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he chuckled.

"Okay you got me there. But I do wish every now and then, but me I live for the danger its just…"

"Exhilarating? Yeah, I'm beginning to love it too." I said shaking my head. Loving Danger? I turned around having that same feeling again, Sonic sighed.

"I'm not going to let Egghead, Shadow or Metal hurt you. I'll do a quick scan around the area if you want?" He said getting up, I reached up and grabbed his hand.

"No, I'm probably just over reacting…" I began when I noticed we hadn't let go of each other. I pulled my hand away hoping he wouldn't see my face turn red in the moonlight. The feeling chilled my spine, I got up and looked around.

"Well… How about we do it together. Heh, I kinda rather not be left alone. Sorry." I said grimacing, I looked over the guys. I knew who ever it was would follow us, It was a good time to strike but we'll be ready.

"Sure no prob! I couldn't sleep very well either. Come on lets go." He said as we began to run, I looked around then ran as close to Sonic as possible.

" I wanted to come to see if who's watching will attack. So be on your toes." I whispered breathlessly as we continued, he nodded his head as we looked around. We ran for about fifteen minutes with no sign of anybody. Maybe they're only after me? We stopped for a second to catch our breaths.

"Sonic, you go ahead on back to camp. I be right behind you." I said out loud, Sonic gave me a weird look.

"Soni are you sure, I thought-"

"I was over reacting. It was a long day. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said faking a smile, he looked at me for a while then ran back to where we came. It was complete silence, there wasn't even crickets chirping. I whirled around when I thought I saw movement only for it to be a shadow. I walked around the forest the feeling of being watched increasing, I had to stop although everything screamed run. Silence and darkness. That was all there was that night. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, then…

"_Well, well, Soni. I thought you would never get rid of that faker." _

I so badly wanted to scream for Sonic but I bit my tongue, that was what Metal wanted. He wanted to hear my despair, my pleas for help. And I wasn't about to give it to him.

"What are you doing here? Did you want another butt kicking?" I said my voice surprisingly not quivering, He chuckled right behind my ear. I could feel myself trembling, his breath against my neck, I closed my eyes trying to regain my composer.

"_Hehe, so bold are we?" _

"Answer my question."

"_You know why…" _With out even thinking my feet took a step forward to start running, his hand shot out grabbing my arm pulling me back. He spun me around so we were eye to eye. I could see the smirk on his face from the faint moonlight, his grip on my arm like steel.

" _Where do you think your going?" _

"Away from you." I said trying to yank away from him, I knew there was no way for me to overcome him. I opened my mouth to call out for Sonic, when his hand clamped on mouth suffocating me. I struggled against him, but as I knew he was too strong for me. I could feel myself slipping from the lack of oxygen.

"_Don't worry I'm not going to kill you…at least not yet. The Doctor would like to see you once again." _He said softly in my ear, my entire spine was chilled to the core.

"Ha! Like I'm going to let you!" A voice called out, I was suddenly knocked to the ground. I gasped for air as I looked up, Sonic standing over me. Metal was thrown into the shadow's of the forest, Sonic turned around picking me up.

"I told you I'd never let you get hurt." He said cradling me in his arms. I saw a dark blur on the left hand corner, then we were knocked down again. I was yanked up, Metal had his arm wrapped around my neck choking me. Sonic jumped up and was about to spin dash him when Metal's grip tightened.

"One more step faker and she dies." Metal laughed his grip continued to tighten on my neck, I gasped as I struggled to escape. Sonic looked from me to Metal, trying to think of how to rescue me. He sighed his head hanging down, to my shock it hurt me to see him look defeated.

" Hmm so this is the great Sonic. Giving up so easily, I'm almost disappointed." Metal laughed his grip slightly loosening, he reached from behind him pulling out a Chaos Emerald. Sonic looked up his eyes filled with fright, Metal continued to laugh seeing Sonic.

"Well counterpart I must take my leave, Soni has a date with the Doctor and can't be late." He smirked, I wasn't about to give in that easily. I stomped on his foot, jabbed him in the ribs then pulled away, Sonic was next to me in an instant. He launched himself at Metal slamming them into a tree, although I couldn't beat myself I could still help! Metal pulled himself away from the tree only to get knocked down by me, I got up to get out of the way when he grabbed my leg. I kicked him in the face trying to get away again, when he shouted Chaos Control. A blinding white light engulfed us, I heard Sonic shouting for me but were already gone. I looked up to see where he had sent us, Eggman stood over us sneering. I saw Egglina standing off to the side smiling wickedly, I growled.

" Why didn't I think of it before?! The two of you are the perfect couple, think of the coincidences! Both of you are grossly fat and you're both wasting you time on taking over the world! How sweet!" I laughed bitterly, both their faces twisted from the anger. I slightly grinned, I saw why Sonic loved to tick Eggman off. I yelped when Metal shoved me to my knees, I snarled turning to him then gasped at what I saw standing behind him. Shadria and Shadow. They were both leaning against the wall watching me. Shadria stared at me a grin spreading across her face. Eggman, Egglina, Shadow, Shadria and Metal Sonic. I felt sick, this wasn't going to end well. That is if it ends…

* * *

**Hi well here's the next chapter! One bad thing after the other? What does Eggman and Egglina have in mind? And why are Shadow and Shadria with them? More will be explained in the next chapter!Thanks everyone who reviewed (Galexiathechao, Angel-Demon1)!!And please,please,please,please review,review,review!!~God Bless!~**

_**P.S: This is to everyone who reviews, please when you review don't leave crude comments. It would be greatly appreciated, thanks!**_


	21. Chapter 21

As if it could get any worse it did. I yelped as Metal yanked up by my hair, I turned to look at him

"Watch it faker!" I growled trying to escape from him and get the heck out of there. I bit back a cry as he twisted my arm back turning me to Egglina.

"Now who's the one laughing, Soni?" She sneered walking over to Eggman.

"You and that pest Sonic have been in my way for far too long. I believe it's time we broke up the Sonic doubles." Eggman said in a mocking tone as he and Egglina turned to the computers. I glanced back at Shadow and Shadria, they stood watching me get humiliated.

"Yo! Shadria, mind explaining why you're doing this?" I asked, her eyes narrowed then smirked.

" Of course. It won't make much of a difference, you'll be gone by the time my plans are put into action."

"Which are…?"

"I'm destroying all government facilities, in the entire world." She laughed, my stomach churned. Destroy all of them in the entire world. She has defiantly gone off her rocker. Then I laughed realizing something, she couldn't do it all at the same time, it was impossible! By the time she destroys one we'll have beat her.

"Uh huh yeah right, you and what army?" She strode over to me, never breaking eye contact. We were face to face, emerald again ruby.

"All government facilities have a main computer connected to one another. All I have to do is send one measly virus to one and it will do the rest, I can command it detonate then all computers will at the same time." She smirked at me, that was when I realized something, if **all** computers were connected to each other then…

" You going to destroy Earth!" I gasped, smiling wickedly she leaned in closer to me almost nose to nose. If Metal wasn't holding me back then I would have tackled her right then and there.

"That's the plan faker, the only thing stopping me is you and your silly little _team. _But with you out of the picture they won't have a chance."

"You won't get away with this Shadria! Sonic and the others will stop you if I don't first!" I snarled yanking against Metal, I heard him chuckle, I winced as he began to twist my arm again.

"_May I Doctor?" _Metal asked turning to Eggman, Eggman looked over at me then to Egglina.

"No, not yet Metal. I want to make sure Sonic sees her death moments before his." He laughed before turning back to the huge computer.

"Metal, take her to her room." Egglina said as she typed on the key board pulling up different screens.

"Room?" I asked, a room? I had thought they would throw me in a cell.

"Perhaps room wasn't the proper term, pod or prison would be better. It was built specifically for you dear Soni." Egglina said not even flinching, Metal yanked me forward pushing me past Shadria and Shadow. Her smirks cut me to the core, Sonic and the others were my only hope of escaping. But I wasn't about to go down without a fight, I threw myself backwards knocking Metal down releasing his grip on me. I jumped up and spin dashed towards Shadria crashing into the back wall, she kicked me back. I was about to lunge for her again when Shadow kicked me on the side. I jumped back up spin dashing towards what ever was closer to me, which was Metal. He caught me head on then kicked me into a wall, I dodged to the side as Shadow nearly hit me with a Chaos Spear. I ran for the door only to be hit by Shadria, I was about to get up when Metal yanked me up by my neck, then threw me across the room. I tried to get back up but his foot was pressing down on my neck.

" Metal control yourself." Eggman commented never looking away, it was as if the whole fight never even happened. I heard him growl his foot leaving my neck only for it to slam into the side of my head, leaving me surrendering into the abbess of my mind.

Normal Pov

Metal smirked as he looked down at Soni, her blond hair lightly covering her face. The burn to see the light in her emerald eyes die was becoming an itch that had to be scratched. The fire in his eyes was an unquenchable fire that wouldn't be ebbed.

"Metal follow me and bring that wench with you, I have plans her." Egglina said snapping him out of his dark dream. He picked up her limp body, and followed Egglina across the room.

"What are you planning to do Ivy?" Eggman asked an eyebrow arched in her direction, she smiled then glanced over to Soni.

"Ivo, you know exactly what I'm going to do. You have your 'Metal Sonic', I have my own plans."

" Ivy…I do believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership."

"Indeed." She turned back towards the exist, Metal following close behind. They entered different twisting corridors until they reached a door that lead to a laboratory containing everything a scientist could ever hope for and more. A glass pod was in one corner wires hanging limply from the inside, with a flick of her finger the pod moved it self into a horizontal position the glass lifting.

"Place her inside, I'll take care of the rest Metal." Ivy said pulling up different screens on her computer, doing as asked he placed her inside. Before leaving he looked back at Soni then to Ivy.

"Why do you need a copy of her?" The question hung in the air for a moment, silence being the only answer. She slowly turned to him her face inscrutable.

"Metal do you ever wonder if you could ever have a partner? Or how do they say it these days…a girlfriend. The reason Sonic and her are so close, so compatible is because they share the same values, morals, likes and dislikes. Do you not wish for someone as such?" Her response stunned him for a moment.

"Why would **you **care about me? I was created to destroy Sonic the hedgehog , what would you need another Soni for if you have the original right here in your power to eliminate at your will?" She smirked at him, then walked over to him with such confidence as though she held power over him.

"You are not the idiot Ivo perceived you to be. What I said was the truth, but not completely. See I am past my child bearing age, the new and improved Soni will be my creation and my child. Once that is accomplished you may eliminate the original, leaving my daughter the one and only Soni in this entire world." Her demeaning eyes softened as she spoke. A soft moan echoed throughout the room, Soni stirred some. Ivy strode over towards her, placing a oxygen mask over Soni's nose and mouth then closed the glass as it began to fill with a green liquid. She returned to the monitors, observing every detail. Metal turned his attention back to Soni, her eyes softly opening then began to shut again.

"The oxygen in the mask contains a sleeping gas, she'll wake from time to time but only for a few moments. Not enough for her to escape, now I suggest you get back to Ivo. He will surely want you to _take care _of Sonic before he can get here and rescue her." Ivy said never flinching, Metal gazed at Soni a moment longer, then walked out the door.

Sonic' Pov

"_No, no, no NO! How did I let this happen?" _I screamed inside as Soni and Metal disappeared in a flash of light, I slammed my fists on the ground not believing I lost her. The night was silent it seemed to be mocking me, you lost her, you call yourself a hero? I picked myself off the ground then ran back to camp. Why didn't I listen! I should have believed her, I should have gotten there faster.

"Tails! Tammy! Knuckles! Kay! Get up!" I shouted as I neared the camp, Tails and Tammy shot up rubbing their eyes.

"Waa? What happened Sonic?"

"Huh? Yeah is something wrong?" They asked, Kay and Knuckles slowly sat up groaning.

"Why did you wake me up, Sonic!" Knuckles growled standing up.

" Soni's been kidnapped by Metal Sonic. Get up we need to go!" I said snatching up the backpacks, everyone exclaimed **WHAT** at the same time. I was suddenly slammed to the ground, Amery standing over me.

**"HOW DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!! EVERBODY GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! WE HAVE TO RESCUE SONI!"** Amery hollered about to hit me again with his bat, Amy snatched the bat out of his hands tossing it aside.

"Calm down Amery, we're going to get her back."

"What if it was Sonic! Then you'd do the same!" Amery snapped as he grabbed his bat off the ground. Amy's face paled realizing how that would feel. She turned to Sonic as he continued to grab everything and shove it into the backpacks. Knuckles walked over to me his arms crossed.

"Hold up Sonic! Do you even know where Metal took her?"

"No, but-"

"We'll just be wasting our time of we don't even know where they are." I growled tapping my foot impatiently.

" They're with Eggman and Egglina, Shadow and Shadria are probably there too."

"Sonic, remember before we went to sleep we agreed on finding out about Shadria. I think we should still do it, if we know more about her then we might be able to figure out where she is then find out where Soni is." Tammy said holding out her hands, Tails walked up next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. Soni's smile flashed in my mind, her saying _"So what are the cutest couple whispering about?" _I winced as I looked at Tammy and Tails.

"She would want us to find out about Shadria first then rescue her, that is if she doesn't escape first." Tails said looking straight at me, I sighed knowing he was right but I worried. Eggman was a pain but now a second Eggman and they're working together it could only mean disaster.

"You're right Tails, but I still think we should head out now. There's no time to waste, if Metal or Eggman plan on hurting her then they wouldn't waste any time." I admitted then grabbed the bags again slinging it over my shoulder. Kay walked up to me her face determined.

"Sonic, I have to continue looking for the Crystal Shards. I'll join you and the others as soon as I get the Crystal together-"

"**What!! **Soni's in danger and you're still worried about that dumb rock!! Have you no heart!!!" Kay stepped to the side as Amery was about to hit her with his bat. I jumped back out of swinging reach, He ran towards her his bat held high in the air. A red flash yanked the bat out of his hands, Knuckles.

"Calm down Amery! Kay is right, if she gets the Crystal together then it will be a bigger help to Soni. And I'm going with her." He said holding the bat in air out of Amery's reach, Amery stopped crossing his arms glaring at Knuckles and Kay.

"Okay, that sound reasonable. But how will you know where we are?" I asked placing a hand on Amery, I feel him trembling with anger. He looked up at me his green eyes teary, I got down on one knee.

"Don't worry Amery, we'll get her back. I promise." I said, he bit his lip nodding his head then pulled away from me and over to Amy.

" Okay then its settled. Kay and Knuckles will go collect the Crystal Shards, Tammy, Tails, Amery, Amy and I will dig up what we can about Shadria." We all looked at each other, Kay and Knuckles left a few minutes later heading in the east. While we began heading north, to the city Soni had pointed out to me, there should be a library with internet then we'll find out who Shadria really is. As the dawn broke over the horizon a thought crossed my mind.

_If anything happens to her… they'll pay._

* * *

**Hi, sorry for the long wait! Well, things aren't looking good for Soni. Will Sonic and the gang rescue Soni in time? Will Egglina really make a copy of Soni? Will Knuckles and Kay EVER stop worrying about their rocks? Find out in the next few chapters. Anyway, this has nothing to do with the story. I've been reading a story called _Oblivion. _And I absolutly love it, its not something I would usually read but I found myself wanting to read more. "The Sonic heros have now taken over the world and have forced everyone into their ' training camp' everyone is put in different groups depending on your personality. Danielle is captured by the one and only Shadow the hedgehog and placed in his division, will she be able to escape them?" If you go to my profile then to favorite stories and it should be there. I love it, and I hope some of you will check it out and please leave a review. Anyway, I hope you liked my latest chapter, and sorry I couldn't update sooner, THANKS EVERYONE who reviewed!! Review, review,review,review!!!~God Bless!~**


	22. Chapter 22

Sonic's Pov

We reached the end of the forest that overlooked the city Soni had shown me. It was about nine o' clock, I turned the guys. Amy and Tammy's hair was sticking up everywhere, they looked exhausted. I sighed running my fingers through my quills as they sat down, I guess we could stop for a breather and get something to eat.

"You guys hungry?" I asked everybody nodded their heads silently. I slung off my backpack to see what we had to eat, I grimaced seeing only a few pieces bread and two cans of bean. I handed out what was left to them ignoring my growling stomach, Tails broke off a piece of his bread giving me half.

"Thanks Buddy." I said sighing as I bit into it, hoping that we'd be able to find some more supplies. We all ate our breakfast silently, I stood up snatching the bag off the ground motioning for everybody to get up. I began to walk ahead when a hand lightly touched my shoulder, I turned to see Tammy walking right next to me.

"Sonic, you can't go into town."

"What? Why not?" I asked a little frustrated, we needed to get going find out about Shadria and where they're holding Soni.

"Sonic, here you're just a game character. If they see you people might get the government or worse all the fan girls will be running after you making it harder for us to research. You, Tails and Amy stay here while Amery and I get some supplies and do some research." Tammy said as she pushed back some of her hair, I sighed.

"I guess you're right, but please hurry. We can't waste any more time." I said hating the thought of waiting for hours, but I knew it might be faster. She nodded then looked over to Amery, then groaned covering her face with her hand.

" Amery you can't come with me."

"WHAT! Why not?" He shouted as he reached behind him to pull out his bat, I looked over to Tails for a explanation.

"Amery, Soni found you in the woods by yourself. Didn't you say that you got split up from your parents?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then won't they be looking for you? If this is the nearest town then there'll be posters and other people looking for you, when they see you with me they'll realize that I'm a runaway. Then we'll be in an even worse situation, and might never rescue Soni."

"Aww! But I want to go with you, Please!!" He begged instantly dropping his hammer and running over to me.

"Please Sonic! Let me go with her! Please,please,please,please!" He pleaded getting on his knees, I smiled a little at his persistence then looked at him.

"Sorry Amery, But Tammy is right. Besides we might need you here defending us at the dump, Tails is going to create a plane." I said looking over to Tails, his face lit up the moment the words 'Plane and create' were in the same sentence. I heard Amery sigh knowing he really didn't have a choice, I passed Tammy the bag.

Tammy's Pov

Sonic handed me the bag, I turned to the city then looked back at the guys. No pressure right? I reached the city half an hour later, it took me about an other half hour to find the library. A middle aged lady with stringy red hair pushed a clipboard towards me, I was about to sign _Millard Tamilynn Porter _when I changed it to Caitlyn Jackson. I pulled up the internet page and typed Shadria Robotson. One-thousand hits, I grinned finally a challenge. Two minutes I narrowed it to one page. It was an Amber Alert

_Shadria Robotson has disappeared from her hospital room. She's been in a coma for five years after a devastating blow to the head. It's possible she's armed and could be suicidal. If you have any information where this young girl could be please call…yada, yada_

I sighed this wasn't exactly what I was hopping for, I did a scan over the entire page when one word came out at me. Died.

_Shadria was placed in the psychiatric ward after her 'grandfather and brother' died unexpectedly._

What? I leaned closer to the screen and reread the page, died unrepentantly?

_She was found in the elevator of her grandfather's laboratory. Details are scarce, but rumors say that it was a bullet to the head._

They were shot? That sounded so…familiar? Then it hit me, Shadow. This was his story, and now hers. Maria and Professor Gerald were shot aboard the space colony Ark, Shadow was put in suspended animation. It wasn't much but it was something, I got up and left the library. The sun shined down on me as I walked around trying to find a store, I finally found one five minutes from where I was. I quickly walked through the store grabbing what ever was imperishable, I got tons of strange looks from all the adults. As I placed the food on the counter, the manager came up to the register. He was a round ,dark mustached man and wore huge glasses.

"Why hello, missy. I was just wondering if you have enough money for all that food? I'm mean it's really a waste to get it all and not have the money." He said his mustache moving side to side.

"I have enough money sir." I said as I continued to put the food on the counter, he snatched a can of beans from my hand as I was about to put it down.

" Listen kid, why don't you go get your mommy and have her pay?" I bit my lip, this dude just won't give up, will he? I noticed a glass vase on the other side begin to shake and slowly move to the edge of the counter, by then the entire store began to rattle. Everyone ran outside the store to see what was going on, I pushed past people as they pointed and whispered. I looked up slightly covering my eyes to see a huge shadow, the shadow of Eggman's fleet. Suddenly a huge gust of wind nearly knocked me to the ground, I looked up to see Sonic holding out his hand to help me up.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" I hissed as everyone began whispering and pointing at us.

"What is that thing?"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Momma, momma! That's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The whispers soon became shouts, and people began to surround us.

"It is! It's Sonic the hedgehog!"

"What are you doing here?"

"When are you leaving?"

Sonic grinned, glad he was so famous. Typical Sonic. He walked up a little holding up his hands.

"Hi, look you guys. You need to get out of the city for a bit, while I deal with Eggman! Tammy, can you help everyone get going?" He asked turning to me, I winked him.

"No problem! All right everyone you heard the hedgehog, let get out of here!" I said lightly pushing someone in one direction, someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kiddo, the easiest way out of here is in the other direction." I grinned sheepishly, thanked him and pointed everyone else the other way.

"Hello citizens of Prairie View. I am the great Doctor Eggman, I'll be taking over this city until I speak with the President." Eggman's voice echoed across the city as people began to scream and start running in different directions. A huge red and blue robot dropped in front of us, three kids about my age ran in front of the group holding up their fists.

"We ain't afraid of you!"

"Yeah! We can fight back, just like Sonic!" They shouted…right before their parents dragged them away. Everybody towered ahead of me, so I couldn't see how huge the robot was and estimate what it would take to destroy it. I crossed my arms wishing I could fly like Tails, that was when everybody suddenly began to get smaller. I looked down to see my feet dangling in the air, I gasped. I looked up to see my ponytails spinning like a helicopter and it didn't hurt!

"Cool!!" I squealed, causing everyone to look at me. I tried to ignore them and focus on the robot that began to storm towards us.

"Everyone please start walk- scratch that start Running to the left!" I shouted as I flew over everyone's head and straight to the robot. I could tell from it's height and dimension it weighed about two-hundred pounds, A blur zoomed past me and slammed into the robot, knocking it to the ground.

"Great job, Sonic!" I shouted as I looked over the robot from a distance. That was when I noticed that it began to lean on its left side, I grinned.

"Sonic, hit it on it's right side!" I shouted right before I left to help more people get out.

Sonic's Pov

I slammed the robot on the side finally finishing it off, Tammy really was Human Tails she could fly and was a genius! I looked up at Eggman's ship, I began to run towards it. Egghead was going to tell me where Soni was and what Shadria was planning. A huge building was right behind the ship, I ran full speed up the building within seconds. I walked to the edge of the building then jumped the distance of the gap between the ship. I curled myself in spin dash at mid jump propelling myself the rest of the distance. I looked towards the bridge of the ship, I could easily see Egghead sitting in the center of the room.

" What brings you here, Sonic?" Eggman smirked as he spoke into a intercom. I tapped my foot, as I grinned at him

"I'm here for Soni, Egghead. As if you didn't know!" I began to run towards the bridge, jumped up at the last second and slammed my feet into the glass of the room. Eggman didn't even flinch, I slowly walked towards him.

"I have no idea where she is Sonic." I could feel myself growling, I began walking faster over to him my fists clenched.

" Please, Eggman you know where she is! Where is she?" That was when Eggman began to lose his cool, he backed up his hands up.

" Now, now Sonic I told you the truth. I…I believe Egglina has here. Where she is, I honestly don't have a clue. As it is I have no idea what she plans to do with Soni." He said lightly stuttering, I was about five feet from him when a dark shadow jumped in front of me or rather Shadow.

"Back off Faker or face the consequences!" He growled taking a fighting stance. Shadria. He knew where Shadria was and where ever that was, was where they were holding Soni.

" Where's Shadria, Shadow?" I asked feeling myself tense for the unevitable fight.

"That is none of your concern, now leave!" He snarled, I shifted my feet this was going to take a while…

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Sorry about the long wait again! Will Sonic find out where Soni is? Will Soni make it out alive? Will Knuckles and Kay be able to put the Master Crystal together in time and will you review???Find out more in the next chapter!! Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! THANKS YOU!!! So remember review,review,review,review,review!!!~God Bless!~**


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic's Pov

I held up my fists smirking. Shadow ran at me, I dodged to the side narrowly stepping aside. He snarled and lunged for me again, when something jumped in front of us. It was like looking in a mirror, the only difference was the blood shot eyes, instead of the emerald eyes.

"Shadow, help the Doctor. I'll take care of my double." Metal said, Shadow nodded glanced towards me smirking then left. I ran up behind Metal, but he instantly stepped aside and kicked me to the ground.

"So you've decided to come back? I must say your dedication to Soni is impressive as it is frustrating." Metal chuckled darkly as he stood over me, I looked up at him the jumped up knocking us to the ground, I had him pinned to ground.

"I came back for Soni and I'm not leaving with out her, so you might as well tell me where she is!" I growled, he looked up at me his ruby eyes boring into mine. A wicked grin spread across his face, I was kicked back against the wall.

"That's what you think, Egglina has some plans that involve Soni. Don't you think Soni would make a good bride? I believe so-" I slammed myself into him stopping him mid sentence. I snarled holding him against the wall, he laughed shoving me back holding up his fists.

"Oh, I suppose you wanted her? Well as the people here say 'Finder's keepers' "

"You're not having her! She's not a prize to be won!" I shouted as I landed a kick, he blocked it and threw me down. I jumped up and ran at him sending the both of us in opposite directions.

"If that's so then why are you fighting so badly for her?" I snarled as I pulled myself up and spin dashed towards him. He did the same attack we both slammed into each other again, over and over again. He stopped and leaned against a wall watching me get my balance as I landed on the ground.

" Oh don't worry, I won't have your precious Soni. Egglina is creating a copy of Soni only she will be better, faster and once she's done Soni will be eliminated." He smirked at the shock on my face. Another Soni? Metal Sonic…Metal Soni except human. No.

" I'm not going to let that happen! Tell me where she is NOW metal!" I growled walking over to him, he stood up looking at me.

Kay's Pov

We've been searching the entire forest for a day and found nothing. Zip. I sighed then looked over to Knuckles, I just couldn't believe that I was actually working with him and he was help me! I adored his determination to always fight for the master Emerald, and I wanted to show him I was just as serious about find the Master Crystal's shards. I continued walking , I reached in my pack and Pulled out the shard we had. Knuckles looked over to me then at the shard, saying nothing he continued forward. I watched the sunlight reflect on the crystal creating a rainbow of colors, before I could blink a flash of back swooped down and snatched it out of my hand. I looked up to see a white bat in a black jumpsuit flying above me holding the shard.

"Now this is quality jewelry!" She said smiling holding up in the sunlight. I instantly recognized her, Rouge the bat. Otherwise known as Knuckles' enemy.

"HEY! Give that back!!" Knuckles shouted swinging his fists at her.

"Sorry Knuxie, but this jewel is a real catch and I'm not about to give it up!" She said right as an other flash of black zoomed past her taking the Crystal Shard. I snarled recognizing the second person. It was that boy who tried to steal the Master Crystal, Rogue. Except this time he had pure white wings on his back.

"Hey babe! Said I'd be back didn't I?" He laughed as he clutched the crystal.

"Hand it over know Rogue if you know what's best for you!" I growled looking up at him, he laughed looking down at me.

"Sorry no can do! But next time I'm in the neighborhood I'll give you call!"

"There'll be no next time!" I shouted, I jumped up into the tree behind me, scaled to the top and jumped at him sending us to the ground. I had him pinned by the shoulders with one hand while the both of us had one hand on the crystal, a shadow stood over us and yanked it out of our hands.

"Well since you two can't stop fighting, I'll take it and it will all be settled!" She grinned the took to the air.

"Oh no you don't !" Knuckles shouted as he jumped up to grab her by the ankle. She tried to kick him with her other foot, Rogue shoved me off of him and flew up to Rouge.

"Hey babe! How about we work together to get rid of these redheaded knuckleheads?" He asked smirking as he flapped his newly acquired ivory wings. She looked him up and down unsure whether to agree or not.

"Sure thing, cutie." She said as Knuckles lost his grip on her, Rogue flew down to me shouting " White Wave" while Rouge shouted "Black Wave" Knuckles and I were sent hurling against a tree. I snarled jumping up and running towards him

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a girl, especially if she can kick your butt!" I growled swinging at him as he lightly dodged to the side.

"Yeah but you're no girl!" I snarled landing a punch in the stomach. He doubled over clutching his stomach, I leaned over him.

"Say that again!" I said he looked up at me, his teal eyes shinning. His face framed by his white hair, I had to admit he was cute. I turned away from him and started to walk towards Knuckles as he fought Rouge. I was suddenly knocked to the ground, I looked up Rogue stood over me smirking.

"Sorry, Beautiful. But I can't let you get away with my gem-"

"Your GEM! You mean mine!" I shouted lunging for him again. We rolled on the ground, Rogue jumped up, opened his wings and began flying up.

"Oh no you don't!!" I shouted as I jumped up grabbing hold of both legs. He tried to kick me, I just ignored the pain and kept pulling myself up. He spun, causing me to loose my grip on him, I felt air rush past me as I began to fall to the ground.

"KAY!" I heard Knuckles shout , I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I looked up to see the same beautiful turquoise eyes looking down at me, for a second my heart skipped a beat. _Snap out of it Kay_! I shook it off and pushed myself away from him as he set me down.

"What the heck was that for?!" I asked pushing him away from me, he sighed his eyes narrowing.

"The least you could do is say thanks, since I saved your life!" He snapped placing a hand on his hip.

"I didn't need you to save me!"

"Well, excuse me-"

"Oh Honey, don't worry about her! She's just like old Knucklehead over there, Redheads!" Rouge sighed walking over to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KNUCKLEHEADS!!" Knuckles and I shouted, we looked at each other our faces turning a bright red. Rouge laughed leaning on Rogue.

"See what I mean?" I growled, Rouge leaned over and gave Rogue a light peck on the cheek. I could feel my anger boiling up, why did she feel the need to kiss him?!

"I'm outta here, that little gem is too much trouble. Besides it smells like echidna!" Rouge said tossing Knuckles the Crystal Shard.

"You've got a point Rouge, I'm outta here too. Nice seeing you again, Beautiful!" Rogue said before turning and flying off. I growled watching them fly off together, Knuckles looked at me in shock.

"Are you jealous?"

"WHAT! Of Rouge? What! No!" I shouted glaring at him, I wasn't jealous. I just didn't like the idea of them together. I looked over to him.

"Why are you jealous of Rogue?!" He turned bright red.

"WHAT! No!" We looked at each other and laughed, shaking our heads. Dumb boys and bats.

* * *

**Hi, sorry about the wait again! But I won't be updating as much beacuse I'll be working on the Maximum Ride Writing Contest. So wish me luck...Sorry if it seemed rushed, I wrote this all in one morning so sorry! Well what do you think? Also I'd like to clear something up, I got a review about how I named the human Rouge with the same name. **

**Rouge**

**Rogue**

**The spelling is different, I just wanted to clear that up. I hope I wasn't rude or anything, I just wanted to make sure the readers aren't thanks everyone for reviewing and enjoy. Also I'd like to say again please check out _Oblivion _I sincerly love the story and It would be great if you read it! Please,please,please,please review,review,review,review!!~God Bless!~**


	24. Chapter 24

Sonic's Pov

Metal looked over at me, smirking like he knew he already won. I lunged for him, within a second we held each other by our wrists. Our breath ragged as we glared into each other, his mouth curled into a smirk. He leaned closer to me to where our noses nearly met.

"You've already lost Sonic. You'll never reach her in time." I snarled as I pushed against him, he leaped back. Suddenly he was hurled across the room, I looked up to see Amy and Amery standing a few feet from where Metal was once standing. Amery jumped down and began running towards Metal, his red and yellow bat held high in the air.

"**TELL ME WHERE MY SONI IS!!!" **He shouted repeatedly slamming his bat at Metal. I glanced back at Amy to see her running straight towards me, before I could stop her she threw her arms around me.

"Oh Sonic! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" She said practically giving me the death squeeze. I tried to push her off me when I saw Metal block Amery's swing knocking the bat out of his hand. Noticing he was defenseless Amery began to back up, then ran towards me. I pushed Amy and Amery behind me as Metal stood up, looking towards me. A loud beep echoed from Metal's watch, he looked down as Eggman's voice began speaking.

"Metal! Get over here immediately!"

"I'm in the middle of something Doctor-"

"I don't care. Get over here now!" Eggman shouted, with a low growl Metal closed his watch then turned to me. I could hear Amy and Amery holding on to each other.

" I'm afraid that we'll have to continue our battle at a later time." Metal snarled then began running to the opening in the window, I turned to Amy and Amery

"Get back to town and find Tammy and Tails-"

"But Sonic-"

"Do it Amy, I need you help them find out where Shadria may be. While I try to find out about Soni." I said then began running to the broken window, I looked to my left to see a dark blue blur dart off. I ran in that direction, the wind cutting through my quills. I made it to the highest point of the ship, I could make out his shape heading south of the ship. I jumped back down heading in his direction, within a second, we were neck to neck.

"You didn't actually believe that I'd let you leave without telling me where Soni is?" I said trying to knock myself against him, he jumped over me smirking.

"Catch me if you can Faker." He chuckled darkly as he sped ahead, I snarled pushing myself to go even faster.

"Hey Metal! Don't you know you shouldn't steal people's catchphrases!?" I smirked catching up to him.

"Why not? I've already stolen your girlfriend." He laughed as I snarled and threw myself at him. Sending the both of us tumbling off the edge of the ship, we rolled around in the air. Trying to keep each other on the bottom, I blindly threw my fist as it collided with his face. His hands gripped my throat then he jumped off me. I gasped for breath as I made contact with the ground, I shut my eyes hoping it would make the pain disappear. I heard his footsteps walking towards me.

"This only proves that I'm the better of us two." He chuckled then the sound of his footsteps fading. I forced my eyes open, I was lying in a open field bordering a forest. I got on my hands and knees, the impact had done a lot of damage. The sun was beginning to set, I stood up. I could make out Metal's path, I started to run in the direction he took off.

Tammy's Pov

After I got my group of people out of the city, I flew up to the top of a building so I could see what exactly was happening…… and also cause I wanted to try to fly again. Everything seemed to be calming down, I noticed two red dots running next to each other. As I flew down I recognized who they were.

"Amy! Amery!" I shouted as I landed, they turned towards me. I ran to catch up to them, I knew instantly something was wrong.

"Tammy do you know where Tails is?" Amy asked me then glanced to Amery. I heard the sound flapping wings, I turned to see a yellow and white dot flying towards us.

"Hi Guys! Where's Sonic?" Tails asked landing next to me, we both turned to Amy and Amery wondering the same question.

" Last we saw him was on Eggman's ship chasing Metal, He said to find you and figure out where Shadria is." Amery said shuffling his feet looking down.

"What! But I need to give him this!" Tails nearly shouted as he pulled out a bunch of watches in different color.

"What are those?" Amery asked leaning closer, Tails handed me a yellow watch. I gasped realizing what it was

"Tails, are these the communication watches you were telling me about?!" I asked getting excited, as I flipped it over taking in every detail.

"Yeah, I didn't have enough time at the city dump to recreate a plane but I was able to finish these. There's one for every one. It can tell time, GPS, it has a walkie-talkie built in too." He said handing a hot pink/yellow to Amy and Red/yellow one to Amery. There was two red ones and two blue ones left. He gave us a quick explanation of how to do the basics like how to talk to each other and use the GPS if we get lost and how to locate each other.

"Okay now that's done. Tammy what did you find out about Shadria?" Tails asked as he finished helping me get it on.

"Well…you know about Shadow's past right?" I asked everyone nodded, I took a deep breath

"Well Shadria's past is exactly the same. She lived with her grandfather and her brother, she was found unconscious in her grandfather's elevator and was in a coma for five years. Her Grandfather and brother were supposedly shot, but I think it was exactly the way Shadow's past is. But I don't know exactly why her grandfather and brother were shot, but their story is so similar. Shadria was in a coma for five years, Shadow was in suspended animation for fifty years. Shadria and Shadow both lost a grandfather and sibling. So that means-"

"Shadria's going to destroy the world!" Amery gasped as Amy's hand grasped his.

"If that's true then we have to get to Kay and Knuckles to help them get the Master Crystal. Rouge was trying to steal the Master Emerald so that means Rogue is going to try to steal the Crystal too." I said looking towards the forest, I left someone lightly take my hand. I turned to see Tails grinning

"Then we have no time to lose, lets go find Knuckles and Kay!" He said, I beamed at him. Sonic was so lucky to have Tails as a friend, I looked at him our eyes meeting as Soni's voice came to my mind _"So what are the cutest couple whispering about?" _Our faces both turned red at the same moment as we dropped our hands. Sun was barely beginning to set, we needed to find Kay and Knuckles fast before it got dark.

Kay's Pov

I glanced around again making sure no one was following us, specifically that annoying bat boy Rogue! Knuckles was walking ahead of me, his fist swinging around knocking down branches and leaves. It was getting harder and harder to see, the sun light was almost completely gone. Once it left that meant we had to stop for a night, waste more hours until sun dawn to continue looking for the Crystal. I looked back and nearly collided with Knuckles, He turned to me signaling to be quiet. I listened to hear the sound of footsteps. I slowly got up I pointed to the left as Knuckles took the right, I could make out four shapes. They were probably planning an ambush on us, well… they're the idiots thinking they can pull the wool over our eyes. I heard a high whistle meaning to attack, I jumped from my spot crashing into someone as Knuckles jumped out at the same time. YEOW!! I yelped as I got hit over the head repeatedly by a bat (no, not Rouge or Rogue). Wait a second, a bat?

"Amery?! Amery is that you?!" I shouted holding out my arms over my head to block the blows. It stopped for a moment, I thought they had stopped when I got a hard blow to my arms.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US, KAY!!!" Amery shouted as he continued to hit me.

"Amery stop it! They didn't know it was us, it's nearly impossible to see now that it's dark!" Tammy said. I could hear her walking towards us. I sighed a little annoyed at Amery, he sure could be a pest.

"Yeah, but you don't just start attacking people!!" Amery growled as he put up his bat.

"I thought you were Rouge or Rogue-"

"Wait! Did they already try to get the Crystal?" Tails asked as he walked towards Knuckles.

"Yeah, but Kay and I showed them who was boss and was able to stop them in time." Knuckles said proudly, I beamed knowing he thought I was as good as-

"In other words, Rouge and Rogue gave up" Amy muttered to Amery, the both of them snickering.

"We did too, fight for it!" I snarled storming over to them, but before I could get my hands on them Tammy stopped me.

"Did you two get any closer to getting the Master Crystal back together?" Tammy asked, I sighed and pulled out the Crystal Shard.

"You found one!" Tails shouted as he looked it over.

"Yeah that mean's there's one more." I said instantly remembering how many pieces it broke into after I was forced to smash it. We all looked at each other, who knew what tomorrow held? Tomorrow we were going to find the last piece….even if it kills me.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for the wait again! I've been really busy, I hope you like the new chapter! Please check out _Oblivion _thanks. I would write more on the chapter but it's really late! Also thanks everybody who reviewed!!!Please,please,please,review,review,review,review!!! ~God Bless!~**


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic's Pov

Trees whizzed past me as I ran through the forest, Metal was completely out of sight but I was barely, just barely able to make out his path. I skidded to a stop and jumped behind a bush when I came to the edge of another clearing. One of Eggman's battle ships sat in the clearing as Metal walked in, I darted to another tree keeping out of sight. The ramp to the ship began to pull up, I dashed in at the last second barely getting in.

"I'm coming Soni, just hold on." I whispered, then began running down the corridor. I was at a crossway when I narrowly hide from guard robots patrolling the ship, I heard talking coming a few feet away. I crouched against a cubby in the wall listening in to who was talking.

" I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, If I could only figure out how to transfer Soni's DNA with out it collapsing." Egglina's voice echoed through out the hallway, I leaned a little bit out of the cubby to hear better.

"Oh? How many experiments have you tried?" Metal. That had to be him, I clenched my fist. They were experimenting on Soni like she was some lab rat.

"At the very least fifteen, but all have failed and have not showed given me the slightest clue of how to transfer it." Egglina sighed, my ear twitched as I heard the sound of clicking on a keyboard.

" How much longer do you plan to keep this lab a secret from the Doctor?" Metal said as their footsteps began to fade away, I was barely able to catch the last few words

"Until I eliminate Soni and create her clone, but until then-" All I could hear was the sound of a soft click then nothing, I sat there for a moment thinking over what they were saying. So Egghead wasn't in on the project…I could use that against her but my first action was to bust in there and get Soni. I stepped out of my hiding spot and over to where I heard them talking, the wall was completely smooth. Where was the door? I ran my hand along the wall trying to see if there was a certain place to push open or something! I thought I heard clicking but there was no key pad, there literally was nothing. I sighed then realized what I had to do, stakeout. Waiting, my favorite thing to do. I sat back in my hiding spot, and waited and waited and waited. I did everything I could to keep myself hidden and to keep myself occupied. I closed my eyes

_"Later Loser!" Soni and I shouted making a L on our foreheads as we both fell back laughing, clutching our stomachs (A/N Chapter 7)._

_"Aww, how sweet!!" We cooed as Shadria and Shadow growled at us, we both clutched out stomachs laughing(A/N Chapter 10)._

_I sat behind her wrapping my arms around her, the sky lit up with stars. I could still feel her trembling from the nightmare, she relaxed a moment in my arms. For that one moment it seemed that the world was at peace(A/N Chapter 15)._

"_I'm just glad we were able to get away from them. Trust me, I'm NEVER going to laugh when Amy begins to chase you!" Soni said her eyes glittering from the adrenaline(A/N Chapter 16)._

I smiled at the memories, her sparkling jade eyes, she always had a bright smile that could light up anybody's face. Then another memory flashed through my mind

_" I was sent here by Dr. Eggman. He modified me so I could have a real body like yours. But it seems that this time hedgehog you're too late." Metal said glancing towards Soni. I gasped at the sight of Soni, I was next to her in an instant. Her blond hair slightly covered her face as I held her, her arm fell limply to the side._

_"__**What did you do to her!" **__I snarled looking up at Metal. Metal grinned at me as I clutched Soni in my arms._

_"I came and completed my mission." Metal laughed wickedly._

Grimcing I pushed the memory back, holding my head in my hands. I just had to save her, I…I… I think I may lo- My thoughts were cut off at the sound of the soft click, then the sound of footsteps getting closer then began to fade. I jumped from my spot and dashed to where the click came from. There was a door, I looked at it for a moment then ran in before it could close. With another soft click the door shut, erasing what little evidence of the lab there was. I shivered, I hated hospitals and this looked just like a surgery room. Tubes, wire, machines and computers were covering the entire room, I looked around I could feel my self trembling from how close I was to rescuing Soni. That was when I saw a large shape covered by a large cloth, I walked over to it and pulled off the cover. I turned my head for a moment as I tried to regain my composure, my knuckles were turning white from how hard I was clenching my fist. Soni had wires everywhere on her, I ran to the main computer and began push buttons. I heard a loud sigh as the liquid in the pod that held Soni began to drain, I walked back my hand lightly resting on the glass. Once all the liquid had been drained I pulled on the door of the pod, it instantly released opening the pod. I lightly touched the side of her cheek, then began pulling off the wires. She fell limply into my arms, I moved her so she was resting in my arm ,bridal style. I looked down at her then sighed in relief, my head snapped up at a voice

"I must commend you on your persistence. I thought that fall would have knocked you out for quite a while-" Metal sneered as he watched me

"Well apparently you were wrong, I got what I came for so I'll gladly leave." I retorted , Metal snarled and jumped into a homing attack, just like I wanted. A the last second I dodged to the side as he crashed into the wall behind me, leaving a opening to the outside. It was already pitch black out, I smirked then ran out the opening-

" Thanks Metal!" I laughed as I started to run into the forest, I couldn't hear him following me. It was so dark that I nearly crashed into a tree, when I heard a small moan. I stopped for a moment then looked down at Soni. She shifted a little bit, then her eyes began to flutter open. Bright emerald eyes looked into mine.

"S…Sonic?" She said her voice hoarse, I smiled. She was back.

Tammy's Pov

Morning's dawn finally peaked over the horizon, everyone was already up and scouring for the last crystal shard. Tails walked over to me looking at the emerald dector, we were able to switch a few wires and change it from an emerald detector to a crystal one.

"Has it mal-functioned any?" Tails asked I passed it to him, I reached past him and held up a branch out of our way.

"It hasn't so far, but it still hasn't picked up on the crystal's location. Mmmm.." I said flashing back to when we first started on this adventure, I knew it would be dangerous but not like this. I sighed then continued to push on, I was able to glimpse a red spot then it disappeared. Kay and Knuckles were practically tearing down the forest or more like jungle.

"My feet hurt, can't we stop for a minute and eat breakfast?" Amy called out from behind us, she and Amery were behind us like tag-a-longs.

"Please, Kay! I don't I can go on-" Amery began to whine, I sighed… here it comes

"Listen you two, you have done nothing but whining! Do you or do you not want to rescue Soni?" Kay growled almost appearing out of no where, Amy and Amery jumped back in surprise.

"I do, but we have to stop. Five minutes won't hurt, please?" Amery sighed then started to walk to a fallen log, Kay growled.

"We have to keep looking for the last crystal shard, if your that tired then stay here!" Kay said her voice rising, then we heard a laugh.

"Aww come on Kay! You just can't stop looking for that dumb rock now can you?" A figure stepped out from behind a tree, Amery jumped up and ran for her.

"**SONI!!SONI, YOU ESCAPED!!I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!" **Amery cried as he latched himself to Soni's waist, she laughed and gave him a quick hug. Sonic stepped out from behind her grinning as Kay sighed shaking her head.

"Just when I was enjoying the quiet-" Kay muttered to herself, Soni smiled and wrapped her arm around Kay's shoulders.

"You know you don't mean that! You missed me and you know it!" Soni said grinning wildly, Kay growled then stopped for a second realizing something.

**"What do you mean dumb rock!!" **Kay shouted shoving Soni away from her, Sonic chuckled to himself saying

"Some things never change!"

* * *

**Hi, again really sorry about the long wait!! Well here's another chapter, sorry if it seemed rushed or anything. I felt really, really bad for not updating this story in a while so I kinda rushed. Sorry again for that, but I hope you enjoy it! Please check out _Oblivion _and please,please,please,please, review,review,review,review!!!~God Bless!~**


	26. Chapter 26

Soni's Pov

Man, did it feel great to be back with the guys. Heck it was nice to see Amery too! I sat down across from Sonic, Tammy sitting next to me, and Amery holding on to my arm. Knuckles and Kay were leaning against a tree watching us, as Tails handed Sonic and I blue communicator watches.

"Way cool, Tails!" Sonic said latching his watch to his wrist as Tammy helped my do the latch on mine.

"This is awesome, Tails!" I said looking closer at it, Tails was beaming as he explained everything to us, I sighed everything seemed right again. I looked over to Sonic he was just kicking back relaxing, then his face grew serious as he turned to me, then looked over to Tammy.

"So, Tammy. What all did you find out about Shadria?" Sonic asked sitting up, Tammy leaned against me looking a little worried

"Well, you know about Shadow's past right?" She said, Sonic nodded.

"Her past is basically the same as his, She lived with her grandfather and her brother in a laboratory, but some federal agents came and shut down her grandfather's work. While she and her brother were escaping, her brother was-"

"Shot." I finished remembering the Shadow Saga on TV used to watch Sonic X. I gasped realizing how everything suddenly connected.

" Girls, I think Sonic Adventure 2 is happening all over again." I said getting up and started to pace around our resting spot, Tammy and Kay looked up at me as they realized what I was talking about. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked confused, I had forgotten we hadn't fully explained everything.

"Sonic, you remember when everyone confused Shadow for you and the whole Space Colony Ark problem?" I asked walking over to him, he nodded.

"That entire adventure was a game here, SA2 (Sonic Adventure 2) is happening again. Only its happening for us." Tammy finished everyone suddenly looked troubled, I sighed shaking my head at them

"Oh come on! Don't be so glum! You know what happened at the end, everybody turned out fine-"

"Except Shadow," Amy cut in glaring at me, I sighed.

"Shadow ended up okay in the end, remember Egghead saved him before he could burn up in the atmosphere."

"Yeah, but things could play out differently here, Soni. We can't count on what exactly happened to them to happen to us, we have to be on our toes." Kay said walking up to me, a hand on her hip, I rolled my eyes.

"Mmhmm… we have to be on our toes like how you were when you got beat up by Rogue?" I muttered to myself and as expected I was knocked to the ground, Kay trying to get her hands around my neck. I shoved her to the side jumping up, making kissing noises.

"Kay and Rogue sitting in a tree **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**!" I chanted grinning wildly as I dodged to the side narrowly avoiding Kay.

"Get back here you, little pest!" Kay snarled as she ran after me, I jumped up on to a low tree branch. I pulled my eye lid down making dumb faces at her, which didn't help my situation at all but it was fun! And seriously, couldn't we all use a little fun? I jumped down as Kay knocked down the tree I was standing on, I ran over to Sonic who was laughing like crazy! Kay was about to charge at me again when Knuckles grabbed her arm stopping her from trimming the forest down.

"Too funny!" Sonic said grinning as we slapped hands, I could hear Kay and Knuckles growling. A new idea popped into my head, I turned to them smirking.

" Sorry Kay, I should have realized you like Knuckles better." This time they both turned a bright red then I started to run for my life, **yeah. **It was great to be back with the guys.

Shadria's Pov

I leaned against the wall watching as Egglina yelled at Metal Sonic for letting Sonic get away with Soni. I rolled my eyes as I stepped forward exasperated at their bickering.

" Oh forget about that faker! We need to continue with my plan, or have you forgotten?" I snarled, Egglina narrowed her eyes then turned back to the computer screen behind me. Metal glared at me, I waved it off. He was only small asset to what I was trying to accomplish, and was really unnecessary. I snarled under my breath the plan was taking longer than I originally expected, I whirled around when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Patience, Shadria." He soothed his deep voice sending chills down my spine, I shoved his hand away from my shoulder and began walking out into the hall frustrated. I couldn't recall Shadow having this much trouble when he tried to destroy the earth. Memories of that episode, He saved earth remembering what he promised Maria. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't be- I tensed hearing footsteps behind me, I already knew who it was but it was still unsettling. I gasped as I was shoved against the wall, I snarled as I glared into crimson eyes.

"**Let me go**!" I snarled trying to push him away, he pinned my arms to my sides. We were so close that our noses nearly touched, my heart was racing and for a second I feared for my life.

"I swear if you don't release me immediately you'll regret it!" I growled struggling against his hold on me, he smirked leaning closer to me.

"I wouldn't make threats if I were you, considering your situation I apparently have the upper hand." Shadow said gripping my wrists, I twisted to the side throwing him off balance, I kicked my leg up giving him the final shove. I jumped back, my body tensed for a fight. He looked up to me smirking, then slowly started walking towards me. In a instant I reacted, he curled himself into a spin dash towards me, I threw a 'Chaos Spear' sending him flying backwards in the hall. I smirked, a flash of light blinded me for a second, but a second was all he needed. I was sent sprawling to the ground, before I could jump back up, he kneeled in front of me tightly gripping my chin.

"Don't test me, Shadria." He growled forcing me to look up at him, I shoved him away for the third or fourth time in the past five minutes.

" You need an attitude adjustment, Shadria. I've been letting you off lately for your attitude but I'll no longer make exceptions." He said turning away from me as he started for the opposite end of the hall. I was furious, how dare he tell me I need an adjustment, it wasn't a walk in the park working with the ultimate life form.

" Why don't you take your ' Attitude Adjustment' and **shove it where the sun don't shine**!" I snarled then turned around, it was becoming harder and harder to deal with Shadow, it suddenly seemed like Shadow didn't want to help me. I would have thought that because of our similar situations that he would help some, but then again you couldn't rely on Shadow the Hedgehog. I looked back at him but only he was gone, I sighed and turned back around then yelped. He stood staring me down, as I took a step back he took a step forward. It was like he could see right through me, like he knew I was afraid, or that I was undecided. My once pulled up hair was now falling around my face, I pushed it aside as I looked up at him. His hard expression suddenly softened, he glared at me then walked off. His mood swings were giving me whiplash, and I was ready for him to leave if he wasn't going help or do more than he's doing now. I tucked loose hair behind my ear and continued down the empty corridor, I'm not sure of anything any more. Am I really doing what's best? Or trying to fulfill a silly dream of revenge? I shook my head, it had to be right.

"I will avenge him, I promise." I said softly to myself with fists clenched. I had to, I promised.

* * *

**REVIEW!! !REVIEW!! Thanks everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!I will be checking out peoples suggestions, so please keep reading!!~God Bless!~**


	27. Chapter 27

Soni's Pov

I gasped for breath as I crashed on the soft green grasses, Kay and Knuckles were a few yards away from me. Both of us completely worn from her chasing me, Tammy and Tails both were laughing at the sight of us. Sonic came and sat next to me shaking his head, I sat up for a moment, flashed him a thumbs up and collapsed back on the grass. Earning even more laughter from him.

"So…where should we head next? Or what should we look for first?" I asked looking up at the swaying trees, everyone was silent then Tammy broke the silence.

"I think we should start looking for the Serenity Crystals." Tammy said sitting up, Knuckles shot up his fists clenched.

"What! No! We need to keep looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" He growled as he began to pace back and forth, Sonic sighed shaking his head.

"Knuckles, we can't just let them handle this on their own." Sonic said glaring at him, I stood up my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting agitated.

"We can handle this on our own. It would be great if you helped but that's your decision." Sonic looked up at me shocked, he sighed then stood up.

"What I mean is that you and the other don't have the experience that me and guys have-"

"So? In the beginning neither did you or Knuckles or Tails. We can handle this." I said as frustration began to set in, Sonic looked at me his face set. This wasn't going well.

"You're can't do this alone, Soni." He said as our eyes met, I turned to the girls behind me.

"I know that. But I'm not alone, I've got Tina, Kay and Amery. That's not the real reason why you don't want us to do this, right?" I said looking to Sonic then to Knuckles, Sonic glanced at the ground sheepishly. I turned back around to the girls, when realization hit me. I whirled on my heel, pure fury raging through me.

" You don't want us to do this because we're girls!" I snarled, Sonic jumped at my outburst.

"So you finally noticed?" Knuckles growled as he walked closer to me, in a minute we were face to face just inches apart.

"Watch it, echidna!" I snarled as I was pulled back by Kay, then she did something that shocked everyone. Kay pulled back her fist and actually hit Knuckles, I yanked her back. But I noticed the fury written in her face, I understood what she felt. She turned back to Knuckles her hands on her hips as Knuckles tried to figure out what just happened. I sighed realizing that it was happening again, just like before. Where everyone wanted to split up.

"I thought you were better than that! Seriously just because we're girls!" Kay growled barely keeping herself from tackling him. Knuckles got up wiping his mouth as he glared at Kay.

"Girls shouldn't be fighting, you need to leave this to us." He said then ducked as Kay let loose again, Sonic's hand rested on my shoulder. I pulled away from him, still angry.

" Come on Soni! We don't mean it like that, it's just when ever girls get involved-"

"You have to rescue them. Well excuse me, but we're not a bunch of Amy's-"

"Hey!" Amy shouted her hands on her hips as she ran over to us.

"Sonic doesn't always rescue me! In fact I rescued him from prison island, for your information." She said haughtily, I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't even count. Sonic could have escaped anytime he wanted but he stayed to think things over." I said sighing, Amy instantly pulled out her hammer and was about to take a swing at me but Sonic stopped her at the last moment.

"I don't need you to save me or the girls. And you don't have to worry about us either, we're leaving." I said as I began to walk away from Sonic and the other, soon enough I heard the sound of two people behind me. I looked at them, I could easily see the hurt in their eyes and I was sure they could see mine.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Amery shouted as he ran to catch up with us, panting he came to a stop in front of me.

"I don't want to stay with them! They're wrong, you can too fight just as well as they can!" He said breathless, I smiled knowing I could count on him.

"Thanks Amery. Come on **Team, **lets head out." I said as we began to walk in one direction, I motioned for Kay to pass me one of the bag so I could help carry things. We started to walk over a huge hill, as Kay, Tammy and Amery started walking downwards I looked back. Sonic looked up at me returning my gaze, both of us knew this was goodbye…for now. I blinked back tears then ran to catch up to the girls, we could show them that girls can fight.

We walked in silence for an hour or so, everyone shocked that we split. I was mainly shocked with myself, last time I was trying to keep everyone from splitting up now I'm the one who split us up. We reached an other town a few hours later, we all sat down on a park bench exhausted. The cool breeze sifted through my hair as I closed my eyes, I bit back a moan of exhaustion and sat back up as I looked into the backpack to see how much money we had left. It was practically empty, meaning no money for a hotel for a night or food. I looked up at the park trees, then turned to the girls.

"How good at you are climbing…"

That Morning

"Aaahh!" I was started awake by a shout, I grimaced as I sat up my whole body sore. Looking around myself I realized where I was, we were in a huge leafy oak tree in the city's park. I glanced down to see Kay on the ground rubbing her head, I laughed a little then jumped down the join her. I held out my hand to help her up, taking it she got back up then pointed behind us. Seven soldiers were surrounding us with guns pointed at us, I growled. Can't we ever wake up and not find ourselves in danger?

" Sonishia Humphrey you're under arrest, for breaking and entering into the Catalina Science Museum. If you come peacefully then we won't have to take drastic actions." One of them barked at us, I groaned as Kay snickered.

"Sonishia Humphrey?" She laughed, I felt myself turn bright red, I muttered yeah, yeah. I could hear the sound of Tammy waking up, I glanced at the tree as the soldiers stepped forward.

"Hey, Hey! Hold up a minute! I haven't even been near any museums!" I shouted as they moved in closer, Kay and I backed into the tree. I glanced at her then up the tree, understanding what I meant. She crouched down taking my hand, she jumped up as I pushed her foot up sending her flying into the tree.

"Hey! Get down!" One of the soldiers shouted as he started to run towards us, I smirked then ran past them in a split second and over to their car.

"I'm over here!" I shouted trying to distract them, I could hear them muttering curses under their breath. I grinned then ran to the other side of the park. Yawning I sat on a park bench

"I'm over heeeree! You guys are too slow!" I laughed crossing my legs, as I watched them start to run towards me again as Tina flew out of the tree with Kay gliding behind her. They flew past a few buildings then ducked behind a water tank, I smirked then jumped up.

"Since you guys are taking too long then I'm outta here!" I said then zoomed past them, leaving them stunned. I rounded a few different corners then jumped on the building Tina and Kay were at.

"What's shaking?" I asked grinning enjoying the last bit of adrenaline. Tammy laughed as she glanced back at the soldiers who were running around the park trying to find me.

"That was awesome! I think we've lost them-" Tammy said excitedly but was cut off by the sound of a helicopter engine. I groaned shaking my head, then looked to Kay

"Kay, you and Tammy get outta here. I'm going to lead them somewhere else for a while, lets meet at the entrance of the next town. K, Kay?" I laughed then shook my head at Tine grinned at my corny joke. Kay shoved me on the shoulder then took off with Tammy in tow.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" The pilot shouted from the helicopter, I laughed then waved at them. Then a second later I was on the highway, with them on my tail. I heard the sound of pings around me then I yelped at something nipped my legs. I glanced for a second to see a little bit of blood, bullets. They were actually shooting at me! I sighed shaking my head, I jumped to the side as another nearly hit me, again. I rolled off to the side again as they relentlessly fired at me. Then it became instinct to dodge, I started to run again and was soon swerving on the highway narrowly dodging bullets and cars. I caught up to a red SUV, grinning I waved at a kid sitting in the backseat of the car. Her eyes got huge as she waved back, a smile washing over her face. I winked back then sped up as they started to catch up to me.

"Momma! Momma! There was a girl on the road and! And! She was being chased by! By! A helicopter!" The girl said quickly to her mother, her mother just rolled her eyes and continued to drive forward. I laughed as I soon left them behind, I zoomed off to the side again ducking under some unruly bushes. I waited till I heard them leaving in the distance. Sitting there I thought about what the soldier had said…Breaking and entering into a museum? Seriously? I shook my head know fully well that it was Shadria. But what did she take? I got up then began to run towards town to meet up with the girls.

Fifteen minutes later….

I yawned as I leaned up against the entrance sign of the city, Tammy, Kay and Amery still hadn't gotten there yet. I tapped my foot as I glanced around then.

"Finally!" I said when I finally saw them in the distance, I ran up to them. I felt a little bad for them, I mean they were filthy and covered in sweat and we were on the run from the police. I sighed as I pulled out the wallet that held the money, there was just enough for it but….

"What are we doing here!" Kay hissed at me as we walked into a recreation center. I winked at her then walked up to the front desk smiling.

"Hello what can I do for you?" The woman behind the counter asked politely.

"My friends and I going to go swimming for bit, how much will that be?" I asked as I dug out the money wallet, after giving me the total of twenty dollars we started to the bathroom.

"Hey! I can't go in there!" Amery said stopping at the door, I had forgotten about Amery. I pulled out a bottle of soap and a cheap dollar store towel and handed it to him.

"You can go to the guys restroom, okay? " I said he nodded as he took the items.

"Soni, we don't have bathing suits. Why did you bring us here?" Tammy asked as she looked around the girls restroom, I smiled then started to pull out the shampoo bottles and towels out of the backpack.

"I just thought you guys might want to shower, its been days since we last had one. But if you don't want to-" I said but was cut of by Tammy as she gave me a big hug.

"Thank you!" She said as she started to kick off her shoes, I laughed then sat down.

"We wasted money on towels, shampoo, and an entrance fee just to take a shower?" Kay growled at me, I shrugged at her. She sat down next to me shaking her head and mumbling as she started to take off her ragged shoes too. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to pay all that money for a shower but I was glad I did, the cool water was a dirty brown as it went down the drain. I reached out and grabbed a towel to dry myself off, I walked out with the towel wrapped tightly around me. Tammy was just barely getting out as well, thankfully we still had one more pair of clean clothes left. I slipped into a pair of faded blue denim and a royal blue T-shirt as Tammy wore white kakis and a bright yellow shirt. I turned to Kay as she walked out, I smirked at her

"Who knew Kay was a shade lighter?" I laughed, she rolled her eyes as she began to change. Tammy was trying to dry her hair in front of the mirror but it didn't looked like it wasn't getting any drier.

"Here let me help." I said lightly taking the towel away from her and I took her brown hair in one hand with the towel in the other and set to drying her hair.

"Thank you, Soni." She said softly as she looked down, she looked sad for a moment.

"What is it, Tammy? You can tell me anything, you know." I said as stopped what I was doing and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes

" I just wish I had a sister like you." She said, I smiled then wrapped her in a hug.

"Well, from now on I'm going to be your sister. Kay is going to be your sister too even if she doesn't want to admit it." I said she hugged me tightly, I stood up and finished drying her hair.

"Want me to brush it out or can you do it yourself?" I asked she said she could do it herself. Kay walked up to the mirror to dry her dark scarlet hair, she was wearing tan pants with a blood red T-shirt on too.

"Need any help?" I asked her looked at me like I was crazy then shook her head. I went to borrow the brush from Tammy, a few minutes later we were all ready. Amery was waiting in the hall, he stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"You look beautiful Soni!" He said as he gave me a hug, his blond hair was flopping in his face, he was wearing a bright red shirt and white pants.

"Okay Amery!" I said tugging him off of me, he grinned then looked at the girls saying they looked nice too. I had to admit the girls looked a lot better, who knew a shower could change someone's appearance so much? I waved at the lady behind the counter as we walked out, soon enough the evening came. We had chili dogs in our hands as we walked down the street, it was practically empty except for the occasional person here and there.

"Ummm…Soni?" Tammy said shyly, I turned to her.

"What's up?"

"Umm…Well I'm still hungry. Can I go back and get two more chili dogs? One for me and one for you?" She asked sheepishly, I laughed a little then opened the wallet there was only seventy-five dollars. I grimaced, She saw me grimace then said she wasn't that hungry. I shook my head and sent her back with Kay to get one more for everyone, Amery and I walked down the street slowly as we looked at all the shops.

" Sonishia Humphrey put your hands where I can see them! You're under arrest." I heard the sound of helicopters and soon enough there was a spot light on me and Amery. I groaned then grabbed Amery's arm and jumped to the side as a robot dropped down a few feet from where we were standing.

"Great…" I muttered, Amery ran to the other side of the street. I clenched my fists then ran full speed at the robot, I jumped into a spin dash and crashed right through the robot instantly destroying it.

"Too easy! Eggman's machines are harder to beat!" I laughed then I felt my blood turn cold.

**"Well, well faker. Are you enjoying all the attention?" **Shadria's said. She was standing on top of the remains of the government robot, her ebony crimson stained hair whipping her face. Emerald against scarlet eyes. This wasn't going to end well…...

* * *

**Sory, sorry, sorry! I've just been so busy with my other story 'Character Encounter' that I couldn't concentrate on this one, but I will update on this one more often. So I'm really sorry! Anyway can someone guess where the last paragraph came from? I know I'm kinda wishy-washy at the beginning but I wasn't quite sure how to get them apart. So sorry again! Thanks everyone who reviewed! 90 REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks everyone!Oh and Super Sam Thanks for the great idea I will do that for the sequal! As I've said before I like hearing (reading) your ideas but nothing sexual, explict or anything along those terms!Thanks! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please,please, review,review! ~God Bless!~**

**ps-thanks Me-Is-sweer! I fixed the problem! I can't believe I mixed up Tina for Tammy! Sorry and thanks a bunch!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Soni's Pov**

**"You again!" **I snarled then lunged for her, she smirked and quickly shouted Chaos Control.

"Who knew so much power was inside such a small gem?" She said lightly tossing up a gem.

"You! You're the one who broke into the museum and stole the Chaos Emerald! Imposter!" I snarled the spin dashed at her full speed, she disappeared again. I landed on my knees as I looked up at Shadria, she stood on top of a lamp post.

"I assure you, Soni. I'm no imposter! I'm too powerful to be anything but the real thing." She sneered down at me, I growled.

"Since you think you're so powerful why don't you prove it! Because so all I see if a scared little girl who doesn't know what to do with herself!" I shouted as I ran towards her, her face twisted in anger. She jumped up shouting 'Chaos Spear' I dodged side to side easily maneuvering around them, I could hear her snarl under her breath.

"Is that all you got?" I shouted as I started to run backwards, fists clenched she laughed.

"Not quite!"

We both ran at each other, a second before we would've collided she jumped over me and did a roundhouse kick sending me sprawling to the ground. Jumping back up I threw another kick towards her but she dodged a second before it could hit her. Instantly regaining her balance she landed a punches to my stomach, before I even had a chance to defend myself she landed another blow to my face.

"Ah!" I yelped as she landed a kick sending me to the ground again.

"You like to fight dirty don't ya!" I snarled as I slowly picked myself up from the ground. She laughed as she looked down at me

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't use my full powers."

"Oh yeah! Like you're so powerful! You're just another Shadow look alike!" I said my knees trembling, We were face to face both of us glaring at each other.

"If I'm Shadow's look alike then does that make you an idiot's look alike?" She laughed , I ground my teeth. I was about to lunge at her again when bright spotlights suddenly surrounded me.

"As much as I'd love to continue our quarrel, It appears I need to make myself scarce. So long Soni!" She said then she disappeared, I turned to start running when I realized that I was surrounded by government policemen. I groaned as they shouted my horrid name.

"Sonishia Humphrey. We have you surrounded, put your hands up!"

"No way! You can't arrest me! I didn't do anything, honest!" I shouted holding up my hands to show I didn't have any weapons.

"We're giving you to the count of five to surrender…" He shouted.

"1...2...3...4...5! Your time's up girly. Let's move! We've got a special cell on Penitentiary Isle with your name on it!" He shouted as they started to move towards me. I gasped when I remembered a part in SA2 and Sonic X. Prison Island.

"Okay then, cuff me. I'm all yours! Just easy with the wrists, guys!" I said sitting back down holding out my hands. I heard the muffled shout of Amery's voice, I glanced towards a dark alley to see Amery, Tammy and Kay watching what was happening. I had to let them know everything was going to be okay. As they led me away by the arm towards a helicopter, I quickly shouted out.

"Wow! This is just like Sonic Adventure 2!" Then they shoved me inside slamming the door shut, I glanced down at the city as it got smaller and smaller. A ways off Shadria stood on a building watching me get sent to the slammer.

"I won't let anyone stand in my way. Least of all you, Soni." She snarled then glanced down at the pedestrians walking down the street below, she saw a boy about twelve years old with bright blond hair laughing. _Mario._ She thought then started for Egglina's base in the desert.

**Tammy's Pov**

Amery was squirming in Kay's arms as they dragged Soni in the helicopter. I had my hand on his mouth as he tried shouting, the second they took off we released Amery. He came flying out of the ally and ran in the direction the helicopter left. Kay caught up to him and dragged him over the curb, I panted a little as I tried to catch up.

**"WHY DID YOU STOP ME! WE COULD'VE SAVED SONI**!" He shouted at Kay, she grabbed him by the shoulders giving him a light shake.

"Hello? Earth to Amery! Soni said it's just like Sonic Adventure 2!" Kay snarled Amery pulled away mutter something about he doesn't understand girls, I bit back a giggle from his remark and stood next to him as we looked in the direction they took Soni.

"What Kay means is that, things will play out like the game. Sonic got captured and sent to prison island. It's the same thing with Soni, she's gotten captured and is taken to another version of Prison island. You understand?" I said, he nodded his head. We all looked at each other knowing exactly what was going to happen next, but all of us were wondering if we would make it like the Sonic Heroes? We quickly left the city after that afraid that someone would recognize us, we walked and walked until we got to a small forest. Kay started a fire while Amery and I unpacked our sleeping bags, Kay's head snapped up. She held a finger to her mouth silencing us, she ran forward crashing into something.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" She snarled from behind the bushes, we couldn't see who or what she was fighting.

"I'm coming, Kay!" Amery shouted as he whipped out his bat and charged forward, I grabbed his arm before he could start attacking. I could hear Kay snarling then it got quiet…

"What the heck are **you **doing here!" Kay shrieked then stormed out of the shrubbery, I looked over to where she was and saw a red echidna being followed out by a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox and a light pink hedgehog.

"Hey guys. How've you been?" Sonic asked rubbing his head, I giggled a little then sighed. Amery turned away from them facing the blazing fire. Sonic glanced around the campsite, then turned to me.

"Where's Soni?"

Everyone was quiet. Sonic paled then mouthed 'Metal Sonic' we shook our head. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins when Amery got up and gave Sonic a whack on the head with his bat.

"If you hadn't been such a macho prig, then Soni wouldn't have gotten captured by the government!" Amery shouted as he tried to land another blow to Sonic, but he dodged at the last second.

"Captured by the government?" Sonic asked looking from Amery to me, I nodded my head. He sighed shaking his head, I saw the sorrow in his eyes for a moment.

"So which way is prison island?" He asked, Kay, Amery and I looked at each other debating whether to tell him or not, in the end Kay made her choice.

"Why should we tell you? Leave this to us, girls." Kay snarled then started for the other side of the fire. Amery let out a small 'hey!' at the girls part but it went unheard.

" Come on! You're still mad about that?" Knuckles sighed rolling his eyes, Kay was about to lunge at him when I grabbed her arm.

"Yeah! We're still mad!" Kay snarled clenching her fists, Sonic jumped in between them fully knowing what was going to happen next.

"They have a point, Knux. That was really dumb of us to think that about them, especially since they've helped us out a lot." Sonic sighed, Knuckles rolled his eyes again as he sat next to the fire. Sonic turned to Kay his eyes down cast.

"Listen Kay, I'm really sorry about what happened last time we saw each other. But now we need to work together to get Soni back, so what do you say?" SOnic said sticking out his hand, Kay looked at it then at me. We both knew what our answer was.

"No." We said, Sonic took a step back confused.

"Look it's not like we don't want you to help. It's just that…we need to do this ourselves. We know exactly what we need to do and how we're going to do it. **We're **going to save our friend, no matter what." I said then looked directly at Sonic expecting him to object. He lightly chuckled then ruffled my hair the way Soni does.

"Okay then. If you ever need our help, give us a call." Sonic said as he started towards Tails, I took a step forward a little embarrassed but determined.

"Well actually…I could really use your help Tails. I have a plan on how to build a plane of my own but…I'm not sure how to get started." I said fiddling with my ponytails, Tails beamed at me.

"No problem! I'll help you, how fast do you want it done?"

"ASAP!"

"Hehe! Lets get started!" He said lightly taking my hand as we started into the forest towards the city dump. I hoped this would help rescue Soni in time, but with Miles Prower working with you…you can get the job done in no time! It also helps that he's really cute hehehe...

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Congrats Starburst4106 and GalexiatheChao! You guessed right! I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed, if so sorry! Anywho, I put up a new poll this is for EVERYONE! I'd really love to see which story is your favorite, if I haven't finished it then I'll work on it more. If I have finished it then I'll consider a sequal, but I need your votes! Oh and Thanks Me-is-sweer for telling me that, if you see any mistakes in my story like that please tell me. I hate to read stories that get the characters messed up or misspell words... Ect.I hope everyone has a great Memorial weekend and please,please, review, review! ~God Bless!~ **


	29. Chapter 29

**Soni's Pov**

Okay, there's two things I've always hated. One- Water. Two- Tight spaces with no room to run around. So of course they put me in a cell surrounded by water above, under and around and lastly a cell that was ten feet by nine feet. Not very big. I sighed wondering how long it took for Amy and them to try and rescue Sonic, I looked at the wall behind me to see writing just like on Sonic X. Trying to understand what it meant or said just confused me and gave me a big headache. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall as I tried to remember all I could from the Sonic X episode and from SA2, if I was right Tails and Amy flew on to prison island and was attacked by Eggman. They win while Amy rescues Sonic, meaning Amery would come through the base risking his life and come get me out. I sighed shaking my head, why did I have to get an Amy? And how exactly did I get Sonic's powers? And why me? There's tons of guys out there, why a girl? I sighed sitting back up, well what can I do?

"Oh well. If I can't get out of here, I might as well kick back and relax." I said curling up on the floor, deciding to get some sleep. Hey! I haven't slept in an air conditioned room in ages, so this was my chance! Hehehe!

**Shadria's Pov**

I ran beside Egglina's hovercraft as we headed towards Penitentiary Isle. It contains about two chaos emeralds hidden inside, Eggman was flying beside Egglina with Shadow at his side. It was easy to see the unease in his face, Shadow's expression of course was blank. A white spot came flying at us, instantly I jumped up launching a Chaos Spear. It crashed to the ground rubbing its head, as it turned out it became a he. The albino boy stood up, grinning.

"Hello, Egglina. I've got a little something to show you." He said grinning wickedly then flew up holding a bouquet of red roses, as he flew up towards her he pulled out a white chaos emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Egglina exclaimed looking at with wonder, he pulled back towards him.

"It's all your sweetheart, if you agree to my conditions. All you have to do is be a good girl and play nice. So what do you say Doc? Do we have a deal?" He said then looked towards me, I turned away from him. Completely positive that he would be of no use to us.

"Pleasure before business! Who's this gorgeous friend of your's? I'm Rogue Bateson. What's your name?" He asked leaning against a tree to get a better view of me, I turned around glaring at him

"It's Shadria. Shadria Robotson." I growled glaring at him, he took a step back then turned to Egglina.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked again his teal eyes glittering, I rolled my eyes and continued to run ahead. Apparently she agreed because a second later he was flying next to me as we ran towards Penitentiary Isle. I used Chaos Control to get us on the Isle, Eggman and Shadow stayed behind on the main land. Eggman kept saying something about déjà vu and that he was not going to relive the past. I rolled my eyes at that comment, I had expected Shadow to pull me aside to say something like 'Don't' mess this up' or 'I'll be watching you' or even 'Don't forget your deal with me' but nothing. As the three of us stood on the Isle Egglina told Rogue everything and how the Chaos Emeralds were in Penitentiary

"No problem. Just leave it to me." He said coolly Egglina sighed.

"Alright then in the first phase of my plan. I'll go around reeking havoc on the Isle, drawing the guards away from their posts and clearing a path for the two of you to enter the prison. Then Shadria moves in. She'll blow up the whole Isle, by sneaking into the weapons center and setting off all the ammunition with this miniature detonator devise." She tossed it to me, I easily caught it and looked it over for a moment then nodded my head. Egglina moved closer towards Rogue as she began to explain more

"Meanwhile Rogue will proceed towards the warehouse where the Chaos Emeralds are locked away and will remove them. We will then meet at the rendezvous point and make our escape. We have exactly thirty minutes, if you run into trouble you're on your own." She said then took off as we nodded our heads and quickly followed her. I could hear the sound of shots and explosions, it brought back the memories but I just shoved them back and continued on. This was for him.

**Tammy's Pov**

"This is awesome! I think the X-Windstorm is ready for a prison break out!" I said as Tails and I looked over the plane. We worked through the night and half a day to finish it, everyone pitched in. Sonic, Knuckles and Kay brought the big pieces while Amery and Amy handed us little pieces and tools. It was a little rough around the edges and it didn't have any paint but I could do that later after this adventure was finished.

"I think you're right. So you remember how to use the controls and remember don't push it past two hundred-fifty miles per hour in the air." Tails warned, I smiled and gave him a hug. I was just so excited, my very own plane!

"Thanks a lot for helping me Tails! Thanks all of you!" I said just beaming, Sonic gave me a thumbs up. Amery and I jumped inside the cockpit, as I started to turn it on Kay waved her arms.

"I'm not coming with you!" She shouted, I made a face then asked why. But I didn't get a reply, she had already started to run off in one direction. I looked over to Sonic for an answer but only got a shrug, I was about to take off when I realized there was a small possibility that we might not come back from this mission. I jumped down and ran over to Tails and gave him a quick kiss and ran back to plane a little shocked with myself for doing that. But the whole time I had a smile on my face. As we took off into the sky Sonic turned to Tails smirking, while Tails turned bright red.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you, Tails." He said laughing, Tails just turned a brighter shade of red as he lightly touched his mouth. Sonic stopped laughing as he remembered Soni, he looked back towards us as we flew through the air softly saying.

_"Get her back, girls. I'm counting on you."_

I sighed in happiness as we flew above the clouds, cutting through the air. It was pure bliss for me, that is until Amery started to get pushy.

"Come on! Step on it! We've got to get to Penitentiary Isle in a hurry!" He shouted standing up in his seat behind me, I sighed muttering

"What a bossy-"

"What did you say!" He shouted leaning closer towards me, I bit my tongue and pushed the X-Windstorm a little faster. We got to the isle in record time, but it looked like a battle was already started

"What's going on?" I asked as we watched the smoke rise up from the isle.

"It looks like somebody's fighting."

"We better get down there and find Soni!" I said as I began to land the plane. Just as I remembered in the show and the game there was a runway for me to land on. There were two figures at the entrance to the prison, it looked like they were waiting for someone. Before I had the chance to warn Amery he had already jumped out of the plane and ran towards the two figures with his arms wide open.

"Oh Soni! What a relief! I came here to rescue you but it looks like you already escaped yourself!" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around the waist of a girl. He held on to her, but when he didn't get an answer he looked to the side and saw Rogue he let out a cry and jumped back.

"Shadria! It's you!" He said pointing towards her, she lightly looked towards him then back to the door as a hovercraft appeared in front of her.

"Get lost, you two!" Egglina snarled, Amery took a step back in shock. Egglina turned around and exploded the door open shouting at Shadria and Rogue to carry out their assignments as she turned back towards us.

"Keep away!" Amery shouted as he backed up, I quickly flipped a switch shouting

"Stay back!"

Instantly the X-Windstorm began to change to battle mode, well it didn't have much of a battle mode but it would do. Egglina began to fly off in one direction, I flew after her leaving Amery on the ground. I sighed grinding my teeth.

"I can't rescue Soni till I get Egglina out of the way." I chased after her then began to dodge as she fired missiles at me, I was just barely able to dodge when I finally got the upper hand. Just when I thought I was about to be able to shoot her out of the sky she came to a halt, I was just barely able to slam on the breaks in time so we wouldn't collide. We were only a foot away from each other, I could see the agitation in her face.

"Now look Tammy, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you win! This is only a time out! A time out you hear me, you little wretch!" She shouted then flew off in an other direction opposite from the Isle leaving me stunned. I flew back down to the runway to find Amery but he was gone!

"Amery! Where did he go?" I said looking around, hoping that he was okay. Who knew what was going to happen on this crazy adventure?

* * *

**Well here's another chapter! I tried to get it as acurate as possible to the show but some parts like where Rogue came in, I should have put in the last chapter but oh well. And I will be having the Human Sonic Team go through some of the games, Sonic next Gen is going to be the sequel, then there might be a metal Soni, I haven't seen or played Sonic Rush or the one with Blaze in it, so I probably won't be doing that. But if there's a certain one that everyone wants then I'll do my best to do and I might do Sonic Adventure but that would a little bit of a challange, but if thats what ya'll want then I'll consider it. Anyway like I said I'm going to try to keep it to the storyline but it will be a little bit difficult. Everyone who reads this please check out the poll on my profile and tell me which is your favorite story, I know Character Enounters and Rekindled Friendship and How I met Shadow were voted, but I'd love to see more! Also Thanks GalexiatheChao, Starburst4106 and Angel-Demon1 for reviewing! Please,please, continue to review! ~God Bless!~**


	30. Chapter 30

Shadria's Pov

Infiltrating the prison was simply too easy, with in second I was inside the armory and ready to set off the detonator.

"Doctor how long should I set the bomb?" I asked into my wrist watch.

"Put fifteen minutes, is that enough for you Rogue?" Egglina asked , I could hear shuffling then laughter.

"I can be out in five minutes!"

"Very well then, put ten minutes. Remember if you run into trouble you're on your own." Egglina retorted then signed off, escaping the prison was as easy as entering. I jumped up to a building and headed towards the small forest on the island.

Soni's Pov

I sat up when I heard the sound of a soft whirring, a glass retractable walkway was coming towards my cell with a very familiar person. He jumped out of the walk way with a fist in the air and grin on his face.

"I bet you're surprised to see me! I rushed over here to rescue you from this awful island! Are you ready?" He said just beaming at me, both of us looked around when we heard the sound of wailing sirens and someone shouting 'security alert! We have an intruder!' . Amery turned to me with a smirk on his face

"I'll go ahead and open your cell now, you better step back I don't want you to get injured." He said instantly whipping out his bat, I sighed holding out my hands.

"I don't know, Amery. These bars are pretty strong." I said , Amery tossed up his head with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I'm stronger!" He said as a yellow robot appeared behind him

"Amery! Look out!" I shouted, Amery gasped when he turned around then started yelling

"Didn't your mother tell you not to interfere with a prison break out! " He snarled as he continued to randomly bash the robot until it looked like scrap metal.

"That was great Amery!" I said not expecting the little guy to pack that much punch, he smiled then lifted up his bat again.

"Now I'm going take down the bars of your cell, Soni!" He said as he was about to take a swing.

"No, Amery you can't do that!"

"Don't worry Soni! My love for you will give me the strength to free you!" Amery said with a coy smile on his face.

"But Amery! I let them drag me here on purpose! So I could learn something about Shadria!" I said getting closer to the bars, Amery dropped his bat.

"Shadria?"

"Yeah did you see her? Do you know where she is now, Amery!" I asked pressing myself against the bars, desperate to find Shadria and give her the beating she deserves.

"Do you really want to know? If I tell you will you take me out to do something fun?" He said playfully swinging his hammer, I sighed then smirked as I remembered what Sonic had said

"I don't have to. "

"What!"

"What could be more fun than this?" I retorted happy with my answer, Amery crossed his arms sighing.

"Well my idea of fun was playing skee ball or going to the batting cages and getting pizza. But since I like you I'll tell that when Tammy and I landed here, we saw Shadria and Rogue outside being ordered around by Egglina."

"Figures Egglina would be there, was Eggman and Shadow there too?"

"No, it was just Egglina, Shadria and Rogue- Have you been doing math?" Amery began to say but noticed all the writing on the wall, I shook my head.

"Nope that was there when I got here. Watch out, here I come!" I said backing up, I put on foot on the wall and pushed off sending myself into a spin dash. I crashed though the bars landing on front of Amery, I wiped my forehead and placed one hand on my hip.

"I'm going to need you to help us out of this prison. Okay?" I said, Amery just started grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Lets go!"

**CLANG!CLANG!CLANG! CRASH**! Amery had busted down at least five doors already, each with as much enthusiasm as the first. We heard the sirens start wailing again, I glanced up to see security cameras pointing in our direction.

"Uh oh!" I said then grabbed Amery's hand as I ran full speed through the prison, as the doors started to slam shut behind us. Within seconds we were outside, there was a huge plane outside and standing beside it was Tammy.

"Soni! I'm so glad you're alright!" Tammy said grinning wildly, I smirked at her.

"I'm always okay, Tams! You guys better get moving, don't forget the island is going to blow up. Remember from the show. Hey where's Kay? Oh, we'll catch up later, I still have to track down Shadria!" I said turning back around and used a homing attack to launch myself up onto the roof.

I stood there for a moment then saw something dart off in the corner, I sighed. This was way too much like the game, and I was loving it! I quickly jumped down and raced after her, I leapt up on a few trees to get ahead, then at the last second I dropped down in front of her.

"Shadria this is it! You're going to stop this now!" I snarled, she smirked at me her crimson eyes glittering.

"As if!" She said then ran full force towards me, I did the same as we bounced off each other, we instantly got back up half a second later and homing attacked each other over and over again. I was suddenly flung to the side, I caught myself on a branch, swung back up and attacked from the air with my feet sending her crashing in the bush. I nearly landed on her but she dashed to the side. Over and over again that was all we did, fight and kick. Both of us crashed to the ground, we rubbed our heads for a few moments then instantly jumped back up, kicking at each other both matching our kicks. Seeing it was wasting time and neither of us were getting tired we both stopped and ran side by side.

_"Come in, Shadria. Shadria do you read me? I have a little bit of a dilemma on my end. I'm sorta locked inside the vault with the Chaos Emeralds. There's no way to open it from in here, so I'm stuck, sweetheart." _Rogue's voice came over Shadria's communicator.

"I can't talk! I have to go, Now!" Shadria snarled as she dodged a blow from me.

_"What! You mean you're not coming for me!"_

"_Not_ right at this second, no! Ugh!" Shadria growled then gasped as I landed a blow to her stomach.

"_You can't leave me! Remember I have the emeralds!"_

Shadria jumped up holding her communicator to her mouth

**"I'm busy right now!" **She snarled I almost could literally feel the anger she had built up. I jumped up and slammed my elbow into her, enjoying our fight a little that is until she jumped back up and her fist connected with my jaw. Both of us homing attacked each other over and over again getting no where when Egglina started talking on the communicator like Rogue did.

_"Shadira! Come in, NOW! Shadria!"_

I charged forward landing another blow to the side of her head, she landed gracefully on both feet. But before she could attack me again, Egglina continued to talk

_"Shadria where are you! That detonator will go off any second! You have to get off that island NOW! Or you're going to be blown sky high! Do you read me!" _

"What! Oh no!" I yelped I didn't know it went by so fast already, I just hoped Tammy and Amery were almost leaving.

_"I'm not waiting for you and Rogue any longer! You two are on your own!" _

"I've gotta make sure Amery and Tammy get off the island!" I said then ran through the forest. Who knew a forest on an island could be soo deep? Thankfully, Amery and Tails were waiting for me at the entrance, I grabbed Amery and Tammy intantly tugging them on the plane.

**"GO, Go, Go**! The island's about to explode! Let move!" I shouted as I buckled myself in, Tammy instantly started up the plane with in seconds we were in the air, I looked back to see flames and smoke cover the once green island.

Shadria's Pov

"I'm not waiting for you and Rogue any longer! You two are on your own!" The faker ran off in one direction, shouting something about her friends, I snarled then started heading back inside the base at my top speed. Stupid Troublemaker! I knew he was just a liability! I thought to myself as I jumped down from one of the platforms inside and headed towards Rogue who stood there holding the Chaos Emeralds in hand.

"**CHAOS CONTROL**!" I shouted as I reached him hoping I would reach him in time. 5..4..3..2..1...

* * *

**Hi everyone! Well here's the next chapter, I'm going to try to put Sonic and the other's in the next chapter, but no promises. I just love the part where Shadow and Sonic fight on prison island on Sonic x! Since there was a lot of parts about Chris Thorndyke in the episodes, I mixed it with the actual game so its just a big mess, but the main parts are there. Thanks Me-is-sweer and GalexiatheChao for reviewing! Also please check out my newest story _'Mobian Districts' _Its a spin off of my favorite story '_Oblivion'_. Also I have a Facebook page for my stories (there's a link on my profile) so pleeease check it out and vote on my poll! Thanks and please,please,please, review,review! ~God Bless!~ **

**PS- 100 REVIEWS! YAYAY! My second story with a hundred reviews! (Dances around the room, annoying my mom) YAYAY!Thank you everyone! Hope you have a great week! yayayay...**


	31. Chapter 31

Kay's Pov

"Yeesh! It sure is creepy here." I muttered as I looked around myself it looked like a overrun, abandoned cemetery/castle ruins with the occasional rat or two…maybe ten…or even more. It was going to be fun looking through all this for the Master Crystal pieces, I closed my eyes then pulled out my pieces of the crystal. I felt a strong pull to the left, I opened my eyes then started moving towards it. Soon enough I was standing on an old fallen tower, I could see the shard floating on the side. I could easily climb down there was just one small thing…the tower was hanging off the side of a cliff!

I bit the inside of my cheek then sighed, I had to get that piece. So got on my knees and held on to the side and clung to the edge as I reached for the crystal. My palms were sweaty and my hand began to cramp up from the uncomfortable position I was in and began to slowly lose my grip. I dug my nails into the dirt, I knew I was about to fall but I just had to keep trying. My shoulder burned from reaching, my fingertip throbbing to touch the crystal when as a last ditch effort, I let go for half a second and grabbed it. I thought I could snatch the crystal and grab back on the edge, well gravity was against me. I felt myself falling for a moment when a gloved hand caught mine, I looked up to see a familiar red echidna. I was irritated by the fact that he followed me, but thankful that he had saved me.

"That was a risky move there." He said when he pulled me to the top, I moved some stray hair away from my face before I answered.

"So? I need that crystal shard and nothing is going to stop me." I looked over the eerie cemetery and shivered a little.

"Hehe, I know. I just thought you might want these." He said pulling out a pair of gloves with two small spikes on the top of each glove. With eyebrows raised I took them and put them on, they fit like a…well like a glove.

"They're your own pair of shovel claws. It's difficult clinging to the walls with your bare hands, this should help and protect your hands." He said as my face flushed from the scars on my hands from climbing with exposed hands.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll help." I said flexing my fingers, he stared at me for a minute then smirked.

"What?" I asked curious to know what was so funny. He sighed shaking his head the smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm just glad that my human version isn't dumb as Sonic's." He said, I could feel my heart swell. I pushed back a train of tears and smiled at him, that was so…sweet. And it was true, Soni was so dumb sometimes.

"So do you need my help?" He asked shifting his feet, I shook my head 'no' he shook his head.

"Well then see ya. I would say good luck but I have a feeling you don't need luck." He said then turned to leave, the second he was out of sight I felt a tear slip down my face. No one had ever told me nice things like that before, and even worse it was from my hero. I wiped my eyes then sighed, time to get back to work. It took longer than I expected, then I followed a signal till I came to a small cavern, venturing in I found out it was a underground mine. Then I found out it had tons of different tunnels…yay?

Shadria's Pov

"_Shadria? What do you think it's like down there?" Mario asked me as we stared at the blue orb below us._

" _Grandfather said all his work was dedicated to helping the people of that planet. He once said his whole reason for existing was to help them." I replied back looking up at him, he smiled._

"_Mario… I just don't understand anything anymore. I just don't get why Grandfather even created me…Why am I here? Maybe if I go down there…" I said throwing my hands up then sighed_

"_I might get some answers, Maybe… Mario?" I said looking at him, he just smiled as he looked down at the planet._

"Why so glum, sweetie?" A voice snapped me out of my memories, I turned to see Rogue standing behind me. We were in my home, Space Colony Ork.

"That was very different of you Shadria, to come save me. Chaos Control sure comes in handy, doesn't it?" He prodded, I turned around gritting my teeth.

"I didn't come back for you! I came for the Chaos Emeralds, nothing more."

"Sure, sure but that's not the whole story is it?" I glared at him then turned back to the window as Egglina walked in.

"Everything is set."

"But we only have five of the seven Chaos Emeralds-"

"That's plenty, to show them what we're capable of! Come on, lets get this show on the road." I snapped as I walked towards the door. I would later regret my decision, but for now I knew what I was going to do, what had to be done. I was going to avenge Mario, no matter what….

Soni's Pov

Tammy flew us over the small ocean away from the burning island, my one calming thought was that every made it out okay. We landed at the outskirts of another small town, I took a deep breath and quickly did a check over Amery and Tammy, neither of them had a scratch.

"So where's Kay?" I asked as we set up camp for the night, Tammy shrugged.

"I don't know. When we were taking off Kay said she wasn't coming then just left. Maybe she went to go finish searching for the last pieces of the Serenity Crystal?" Tammy replied as she stoked the embers of the fire.

"Her and her dumb rock." I muttered under my breath then looked over at the X-Windstorm. She was a beauty.

" You did an awesome job on the plane, Tams." I commented as I sat down next to her, she beamed at me.

"Thanks! But it can still use some tinkering, but it'll work to go-"

"HEY! Do you hear that? I think I hear screaming!" Amery shouted as he jumped to his feet, I closed my eyes trying to listen as I heard the same thing.

"I'll run into town and see what's the problem. Follow up in the plane, I'll see ya in flash." I said then quickly ran towards the city, I could hear sobs and cries. I skidded to a stop when I passed a TV repair shop and gasped in horror. It showed tons of different airplanes, helicopters and jet plummeting to the ground. I could hear people crying about how horrible this was and from some people saying that their Sons or Daughters were in those planes. Amery and Tammy were next to me within the next minute, then Amery burst into tears.

" That's….That's terrible!" He cried, I began snarling when a very familiar face appeared on the screen.

"That is only a taste of what my machine can really do, next it will be all the government computers and everything electronic. Meaning that your planet will be destroyed unless you hand over your planet to me! Ho, ho, ho!" Egglina's ugly mug was on the screen, and of course she had that heinous laugh like Eggman.

"Egglina! That creep never gives up!" I snarled out as my hands clenched into fists, I could hear sirens in the background and it seemed to be getting closer.

"How was she able to harness all that energy?" Tammy asked as she lightly tapped her chin, I closed my eyes and tried to keep my cool.

"It's got to be the Chaos Emeralds. Yeah, but I wonder why she needs them to send a virus?" I asked looking down at the ground in concentration.

"You probably need a lot of energy to send that big of a virus around the world, but this should help." Tammy said as she pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Tammy! You have a chaos emerald?" I said in shock she blushed kicking an empty can.

"I figured that if we have one then we can use it to track the others and Egglina and-" Tammy said but was cut off by bright red lights and shouting

"The three of you- FREEZE! Put your hands up in the air and get on the ground!" Someone shouted as police cars started to surround us, I sighed shaking my head. They just never give up, do they?

"Tammy, I'll take care of the police while you try to find a way out of here. Find Egglina!" I said .

"Got it!" Tammy replied back as we took off in opposite directions, Amery stood there turning around.

"The three of you, that means me too. HEY WAIT!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with Tammy. All night long they followed me, ALL NIGHT! By the time I finally ditched them I was almost asleep on my feet.

"Sheesh! There always seems to be a lot of police around when you don't need them! Tammy, any news yet?" I said into my communicator wrist watch as I sat crouched up in a tree while police walked around the park trying to find me, again.

"_For some reason the signal from the last remaining Chaos Emeralds is gone. Wait! That's it! Egglina must have taken them into outer space like Eggman!" _Tammy replied back the I could hear a lout thumping, I leaned in closer then there was a loud crash.

"Tammy?" I said wondering if they were okay and what was happening.

"_Hey guys, long time no see! Ugh! I must have gotten lost in those mines!"_ I heard a very familiar voice say, I shook my head. It was just Kay.

"_Looking for the Master Crystal pieces was harder than I thought it would be. Where are we anyway? HEY! Where are you going?"_

"_Move aside, Kay!" _I chuckled as I heard them fighting then nearly yelped when Tammy began to talk again.

"_I've managed to pick up on the conversations between Egglina and the President in the government computer. I'm going to follow her limo, right now! If we can get into the limo we can trace the call to find out where Egglina is!" _She said her voice raising with excitement, I grinned.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you there!" I replied back then looked at my wristwatch, we were able to see where the other person was, so I quickly jumped down and raced over to where Tammy was heading. Within seconds I caught up to the limo before Tammy, it was going at about seventy miles per hour and I wasn't even breaking a sweat! I ran a little closer to listen in on what they were saying.

"What exactly is it you want? Dr. Egglina?"

"Hohohoho! Well lets just get down to business then shall we? I won't bore you with all the details, since I'm sure you're a very busy woman. My demands are quiet simple, surrender to the Egglina Empire and make no resist against us, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer!"

"NO WAY!" I shouted as I tried to look inside the limo then I fell back a little then speed up and jumped inside thankfully the sunroof was open. My feet touched soft red carpet I punched the air smirking.

"Egglina Empire…Yeah Right!" I said as I looked at the screen.

"What's going on here!" The president said looking around, I turned around to her grinning as Tammy flew in too.

"Don't worry Mrs. President, everything is under control. Just leave it to us! Got it Tammy?" I asked turning back to her, she gave me a thumbs up and continued to work a minute later she then jumped up with a grin.

"I've got it! She's transmitting from Space Colony Ork!" I rolled my eyes, Ork? Ark? I shrugged then crouched down.

"Okay, then lets get going!" I said then jumped out of the limo.

"Wait up, Soni!" I heard Tammy shout then I could hear the President shouting.

"Hey you wait!" Then we took off, five minutes later we met up with Kay and Amery.

"Hey, Kay! Find that dumb rock yet?" I asked, she snarled at me then closed her eyes.

"Shut up, Soni. Before I get angry." She said turning away from me as Amery jumped in.

"Both of don't even get started, we have to save the planet!" Amery said holding out his hands, Kay and I nodded.

"I saw Egglina going inside a pyramid in the desert a while back, and more importantly that jerk Rogue! I think we need to head there first." Kay said as she glanced at the X-Windstorm, Amery instantly jumped in the plane. Kay and I hung on to the side wings, I closed my eyes as we flew over the city and towards the hot desert. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this story! It's just that I thought these were the borning parts of the game so I kept putting it off until I finally re-looked over the cutsceneses (sorry about the spelling) and it wasn't all that bad so I hope this long chapter will make up for lost time and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and GalexiatheChao the bat is about four and a half feet, since Amy carries around a huge hammer I thought Amery should have a big ! Thanks everyone for the great reviews and please check out 'Mobian Districts and Metropolis Awakening' Please and thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reviewing! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I based this chapter off the game this time, since last time I did the Sonic X show. Please tell me which you like better 4kids or the actual game? Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

Soni's Pov

Heat. Sand. Heat. Sand. A big pyramid and did I mention heat and sand? That was all I could see, feel and touch in the desert as we headed towards Egglina's base, at least we were flying it would have taken days had we used a car. Although neither of us owned one and no one had a license so that was out of the question anyway. I held on to the wing of the plane as we landed outside of the pyramid, I wiped my forehead as we jumped down.

"Guys- I mean gals we stick together from here on out? Right?" I said as they cast me a look of annoyance, I grinned shrugging my shoulders. I let out a yelp when I started to climb the stairs, when they started moving causing me to flip over backwards. Kay burst in to laugher while Tammy and Amery helped me up, I was about to lunge at her when Tammy gave me a warning glance. I closed my eyes then started up the stairs again then a few feet later we came to a door. A locked door to be exact.

"Hey, Amery! Can you break down the door?" I asked as I saw him jump up in glee and started pounding the door open. Five minutes later I started to get a headache from how loud Amery was hitting the door, and still hadn't gotten it open.

"There's a keyhole so there's got to be a key somewhere…" Tammy said as everyone turned to Kay, she backed up with her hands in the air.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She asked glaring at us, I smirked with one hand on my hip.

"Well, you are a treasure hunter aren't you? Can't you find it? Or did you lie and say that just to impress Knuckles?"

"**WHAT! NO!** Of course I'm a treasure hunter! And I did **NOT** do that to impress Knuckles! And besides! A key isn't even a treasure!" She shouted throwing her fists in the air, I rolled my eyes.

"A real treasure hunter could find it. I bet we should get Rogue, I bet he can find it better and faster than Kay." I said knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

**"WHAT!**I could find that key in seconds if I put my mind to it!"

"Okay then get started. I want that door open." I said as she huffed then started down a hall, I could hear her muttering something like ' Big…Litter box…Dumb…key…not…treasure…' Amery, Tammy and I slapped hands. If there was one thing a Sonic fan knew, was that Knuckles a big gullible teddy bear…err…echidna. Five minutes later, we still stood at the door waiting for Kay to get back.

"Sheesh! What's taking her so long?" Amery whined as he sat on the floor, I heard a loud THUMP! Thump! And groaned as I remembered what happens next.

"Kay ran into some trouble, about fifteen tons of it! Amery! Tammy!" I said then quickly shoved the to the side. Kay was being chased by a huge stone statue of a pharaoh or a god or something. It threw its hand into the door leaving a gaping hole, I turned to Kay with a glare.

"I know I said I wanted the door open…**but did you have to big a fifty foot statue?" **I shouted at her, She snarled throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

"Well you said get the door open! It's open! Are ay happy?" She shouted as she jumped back from the statue as it nearly stepped on her. I laughed a little shaking my head then turned to the statue. It started to spin its arms around and hit Kay sending her flying against the wall, I growled.

"I'll stop that thing!" I jumped up and started to run on its arms, I jumped up and was about to homing attack it when it lifted up its hands and clapped them together, catching me in the middle. It slammed me into its forehead then dropped me, my head was whirling as I collapsed on the ground. I gritted my teeth then got back to my feet at the same time as Kay, we smirked at each other.

" Have you had enough?"

"Yeah, I think we can finish it off." Kay retorted with a gleam in her eyes, both of us ran forward as the statue began spinning its arms again. I jumped up and spin dashed as Kay slammed her fist into its foot causing it to lose its balance for me to slam into it.

"Well, that was fun." I said wiping my hands as the statue collapsed on the ground.

"That was a piece of cake!" She said her hands resting on her hips. I grinned then held my hands to my eyes as the roof of the pyramid opened up, the X-Windstorm landed inside with Tammy in it.

" The Windstorm can't take us into space, guys. But I think we can bring it along inside that space ship!" Tammy said as she looked past us at the huge ship, I turned around scratching my head. Hehe, I never noticed it!

"Alright then, lets move before that statue gets back up." I said as we ran over to the space ship, I could hear the thunk, thunk of the Windstorm as Tammy walked it over to the ship. Within a half an hour we were sitting inside and strapping ourselves in.

"Countdown in Five…four…three …two …one…Lift off!" Tammy said as her fingers raced on the pad as we lifted off into space, I leaned forwards as I looked over all the buttons on the pad. Soon enough we were in space passing tons of meteors and asteroids, I could hear Amery ohhing in the back as he looked out the window, I had to admit it was pretty out here. Then there was the space colony, it looked exactly like space colony Ark. I yelped as Key suddenly appeared at the wheel.

**"Hurry up!"** Kay snarled then yanked the wheel away from me and Tammy, I grabbed her hand.

"Kay! What's the matter with you?" Tammy shouted as she yanked the wheel away from Kay.

" It's the Serenity Crystal shard! I can feel it!"

"Kay let go of the wheel!" Amery said as we entered a tail spin towards the space colony. Suddenly beams were being shot at us, I tried to shove Kay back as Tammy took hold of the wheel again.

"Alright calm down! We're going to the same place anyway!" I said keeping a tight grip on my wheel, Kay smirked then let go as she punched the air.

"**Serenity Crystal here I come!"**

We crash landed some where on the colony, but when we got down Kay had already disappeared. I rolled my eyes, she was already off looking for that dumb crystal. As we walked through the colony a sadness began to overwhelm us, it was completely dusty and empty.

"Fifty years ago this used to be the highest creation in engineering." Tammy stated as her hand lightly held the wall, I sighed as I remembered what happens next. I just hope it'll work out okay…

Kay's Pov

I snuck out the second we landed, I had to find the shard! Only thing is that my head started to hurt from all the twisting pathways, I pushed open a door to see the last shard sitting on a pedestal…that had no floor. Like the crystal was propelling the walkway to hang in the air. I smirked then ran forward when a shadow flew over me, I let out a snarl.

"Nah, uh! This area is off limits, baby." Rogue said with a smirk, I snarled fists clenched

"I want that shard!" I growled taking a step, he held up his hands.

"Sorry, Honey I can't let you do that." He said then leaped forward throwing a punch, I leaned back then blocked his kick. He lifted his hand up to chop down on me when I caught it and swung up causing him to flip backwards.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat a gentleman? Didn't you learn any manners?" He said with one hand on his hip, I snarled.

"I've got manners, but you're no gentleman!" I snarled then leaped forward throwing a punch, he leaned back over the edge and began to fall down into an oblivion. I didn't know what came over me, but I swung down still holding on to the edge and grabbed his hand before he could fall any farther. I climbed back up then pulled Rogue up after that, We sat there panting for a bit when he began to smirk.

"Ya know hon… if you want to hold my hand you need to ask! I don't date clingy girls." He said motioning that we were still holding hands, he yanked back with a growl.

"Clingy? What do you mean, Clingy! If it weren't for me then you would have fallen into space! Talk about ungrateful! " I shouted in exasperation, why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that I have no interest in him.

"Whatever, babe." He said the started to walk away leaving the crystal behind. I looked at him fists clenched.

"What about the crystal?"

"Take it, It's yours."

"What? Grrr…even for batboy, you're batty." I said through gritted teeth as I walked back to the crystal, I took out the shard pieces I had. I closed my eyes as I held my hands over the broken pieces, I felt the whir of energy increasing until I opened my eyes to see that the Crystal was whole again. I sighed in relief the picked it up holding it on my back and started to walk out of the room when a voice caught my attention.

"Need help with that?" I turned around to see Knuckles behind me, I blinked in confusion at him.

"How did you get here?" I asked as I placed the crystal on the ground, he smirked.

"The guys and I snuck on your space ship. You need to watch your backs better, if that was Eggman you probably would be dead."

"Humph! Well excuse us! After all this is our first time fighting against people, so is your offer still standing on helping me with the crystal?" I asked glancing at the gem, Knuckles smirked then walked closer to me.

Soni's Pov

"So, how are we going to stop the virus?" I asked as we searched through the space station in the Windstorm. The dark made everything give off an eerie glow, when Tammy piped up.

"Well maybe we can throw it off with this fake emerald." She said holding it out to me, I lightly tossed it from one hand to the other.

"When did you make it?"

"Before we went to rescue you from the island. I needed something to power the Windstorm so Tails and I made this copy. It works just like an actual one."

" I see, so if put this one into the computer I can mess up the virus. I gotcha. All I have to place this fake in the main computer , grab the real chaos emeralds and then we're homebound." I said with a smirk, Tammy nodded her head in agreement when there was a loud crash then shriek from Amery. I gasped as the lights were flipped on, I snarled when I saw Egglina in her hovercraft. Attached to the craft was a huge claw that held Amery, I jumped down from the Windstorm fists clenched.

"Not an other step closer Soni, or the boy gets it." Egglina laughed as the claw tightened its grip on Amery.

"**Soni! Help me!" **He shouted then tried to whack at the claw only for it to tighten even more.

"Let him go!" I snarled as I glanced at Amery to Egglina, she smirked knowing she had me in a tough spot.

"I'll let him go on one condition, give me the chaos emerald." She sneered already knowing my choice, I sighed scratching my chin.

"Geeze this a hard decision…" I said to freak Amery out, he turned to me wide eyed.

"What do you mean a hard decision?" He hissed then cried out as the claw tightened even more, I jumped.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you the emerald!" I said stepping forward. Egglina started to grin wildly

"Place the emerald in the center of that circle." She said as I walked forward, then I mentally slapped myself. How could I forget to tell Tammy about the fake emerald! Suddenly a glass container dropped down closing me and the emerald inside, I snarled then kicked against it.

"Prepare to blown into space Soni!" Egglina laughed I turned to Tammy dragging my finger across my neck for her to stop when she continued.

"**Wait!** What if I give you the real Chaos Emerald!"

"What! That's a counterfiet?I'll make Soni pay for your deception you crafty creep! " I sighed shaking my head, great…Now I really was going to be blown into space. I looked over at the guys when I saw something blue at the corner of my eye, Sonic was peeking in the door along with Tails and had snuck along, great... I knew they couldn't help me and I didn't want them to, I could do this on my own. I gave a short salute to them the turned to Tammy and Amery.

**"YOU LET GO OF MY SONI NOW! HEY!" **Amery shouted then yelped as he was dropped on the floor, I smiled at them.

"Its okay Amery. Tams you're in charge from now on." I said reassuringly, Amery and Tammy had tears in their eyes.

_"Soni_…" Amery said softly then jumped as Egglina shouted.

"Good bye, Soni!" Then suddenly the whole case dropped out of the room, the last thing I saw was the sadness on Amery's and Tammy's faces. Then the panic stricken face of Sonic, I just hope that it'll be okay…

Sonic's Pov

It was a cinch, sneaking onto the space ship. It was harder to go along unsuspected , but the hardest was watching Soni get trapped in the glass pod. I remembered getting a little claustrophoic in the pod and seeing my friends faces as I supposedly died. Tails and Amy grabbed my arms the second Egglina fired the pod, Soni smiled at me then she was gone.

"Sonic calm down! She'll be okay." Amy said soothingly, I clenched my teeth with my eyes closed.

"You don't know that! She never learned 'Chaos Control' she doesn't even know how to use the emerald. What if she really does die, while I just stand here and-" I said when I looked back to the a bright flash of light outside the window, Amery screamed with tears in his eyes.

**"Soni!"** My heart stopped beating, What if...

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well will Soni survive ? Okay that was a dumb question...Anyway I always have the hardest time to get started on writing on this story but once I get started I can't stop! Hehe! Sorry I didn't put Shadria's Pov in this chapter but I promise that she will be in the next one! I love that I own the 'Shadow Saga' on DVD, so I can flip back and forth from writing and watching the show. So its pretty acurate to the show, except for a few changes here and there but other than that its the same. Please check out my other stories 'Mobian Districts and Metropolis Awakening' and thanks everyone for reviewing! Please keep reviewing!Thanks! ~God Bless!~**


	33. Chapter 33

Sonic's Pov

"She's-she's gone." Amery said softly as tears streamed down his face, I felt my blood run cold. What if…what if-

"Aw! Quit your blubbering and hand over the Chaos Emerald! I can't stay here all day waiting for your crocodile tears to dry up!" I heard Egglina demand, I looked over to Tammy. She was still sitting inside the Windstorm, she stared at the control panel for a minute then scrunched her eyes shut.

"I-I'm not going to let you down Soni. I-I'll never give her what she w-wants. I'll-I'll be strong. I'm not going to runaway this time! Amery get out of the way!" She said her voice raising as her eyes flashed open, Amery ran off to the side as I glanced towards Tails. So that was how Tails reacted when I was sent into space…I felt so proud of my little brother. Tails pushed forward as he came closer to watch the battle, then I slowly started to slip away from the group. I had to go look, I just had to…

Tammy's Pov

"I-I'm not going to let you down Soni. I-I'll never give her what she w-wants. I'll-I'll be strong. I'm not going to runaway this time! Amery get out of the way!" I held back the tears as I said those last words, then quickly started to transform the Windstorm into battle mode.

"You've pushed my patience for too long! You asked for it!" She shouted as she began to fire at me, I quickly dodged the bullets then jumped up and began an aerial attack making Egglina to jump backwards and hit the wall.

"I'll make you pay for that you little ingrate!" She shouted out as I prepared for another attack, I threw up a shield around the windstorm as she began to pelt me with bullets. A split second she stopped allowing me to jump back up and get as close to her as possible

"This is for Soni!" I shouted then fired the cannon sending the both of us flying backwards and crashing into the wall again as smoke started to fill the room. I jumped from the Windstorm coughing as Amery suddenly appeared next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked resting his hand on my shoulder. I started to grin.

"It worked. I did it!" I said with a shout then we turned around when we heard the sound of clanging, a huge red claw was messing with the Windstorm and grabbed the emerald!

"No! That's mine! Give it back!" I shouted as Egglina began to laugh then I noticed she was standing in an elevator, I started to run over to her when she shut the door. Leaving us inside.

"No!" I cried knowing I failed. I let her get away. I felt a tear slip down my face.

"I-I'm sorry, Soni. I-I failed, you." I said rubbing my eyes, I turned when I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. Tails.

"You didn't fail! I let Eggman get away with the emerald once too, you know. Come on! Lets get going. Trust me, every things going to be okay!" He said taking my hand when I noticed Amy standing behind him giving me a small smile.

Kay's Pov

"Just let me take it, from here! I can handle it!" I said as we ran down the halls of the space colony, Knuckles was holding on to the Master Crystal from behind when he finally released it letting me take the weight. As surprising as it was I was able to carry it with no problem. The only reason I even asked for help was because I thought it would be heavier.

"Fine! But don't come complaining to be me when-" He began to say when I skidded to a stop. In front of me was a gold mist almost like a portal, I gasped when I saw who came flying out…Soni. As she landed on the ground she let out a small moan and began to shake a little then gasped for breath.

"Soni! Soni, are you alright?" I said instantly dropping the crystal and ran over to her. I lightly shook her my hand resting on her back, she grimaced as she looked up at me. But before she could answer we both looked to the hall ahead of us when we heard the sound of running feet, at the end of the hall was Sonic. There was an expression of relief when he saw her there, a small smile curled up on his face as he ran over towards us.

"Soni! Are you hurt? Do you need help?" He asked as he stopped in front of us as I was about to help her up. Sonic instantly looped his arm around her shoulders pulling her up as a small chuckle escaped from Soni.

"Yeah, guys I'm fine. But I want to try something out." She said as she held out a chaos emerald with a smirk on her face, then looked over to me.

"This may be a fake, but it works." She muttered getting me mad! What did she mean a fake?

"Mind telling me what you're talking about?" I growled at her as she grinned at me.

"Yeah I will but first things, first. I want- no need you to keep an eye on Tammy and Amery." She said as she looked back to the emerald.

"Sure." I muttered I was going over towards them anyway, that is if I didn't get lost, hehe.

"Great then I'm gonna put this to the ultimate test." She said with a grin, I nodded then when Sonic held her by her shoulders. I had a feeling that they'd want to be alone for a moment, casting a glance at Knuckles he grunted knowing what I meant.

"Time to leave the lovebirds alone for a while." He muttered with a chuckle as Soni and Sonic glared at us, I couldn't help but laugh for a minute then we headed towards the center of the space colony…

Soni's Pov

That was waaay to close for comfort! I shivered as I remembered being inside the pod then looked up to the emerald eyes that held me. I resented the remark about 'Lovebirds' but I just glared at them then they left, leaving us alone. Sonic eyes' held relief and worry, I hoped mine showed courage because I sure didn't feel it.

"This is it, you know." He said softly as I took a deep breath shaking my head in agreement.

"I know. And I know we can do this but…" I said trailing off finally letting my true feelings show as I looked to the ground. I let out a small gasp as he hand lifted up my chin so to look him in the eyes. Then I did what I've wanted to do since that night under stars when I had that nightmare, I quickly leaned forward and kissed him before I lost all my resolve. We pulled apart after a moment breathless, then I suddenly felt hope rising. I smiled at him then looked back down at the emerald.

"Well, I hate to kiss and run but I've got to save the planet." I said as he released my shoulders, he nodded his face sorrowful, but I could see the hope shinning in his eyes and that was all I need to go on…

Shadria's Pov

I listened in from the shadows as I watched Rogue begin to transfer stolen data from the colony. He sat there haughtily thinking he was so sneaky, but I knew what and who he was

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Beryl! I'm copying all the data as we speak, I've got this all under control." He said as I silently made my way behind him, I could hear his co-operative speaking in the walkie-talkie.

"_Just make sure you get every bit of information, don't leave anything out, Rogue. We need to know all we can." _They said as Rogue pulled out a floppy disk from the computer

"I've got it all, dude. And there's a lot of it. Even that dope Egglina doesn't know the entire story. And its quiet a story." He said with a laugh as he held the disk, that was my que to interfere. With one quick hit I knocked it from his hand as it clattered to the floor, he turned to me with a gasp.

"_You'd better hurry up and get out of there. Have you got the emeralds? We can analyze the data when you get back, after that we can-" _He said before I stomped on the communicator, barely standing the annoyance of his voice. I snarled at him, furious that he's go behind our backs

"I suggest you keep your filthy hands off those chaos emeralds. We wouldn't want them to fall into the wrong hands now would we? Agent Rogue?" I snarled out taking a step closer, he took a small step back then stopped with a smirk on his face

"Oh? Have you been spying on me? You naughty girl!" He said as he started to grin wildly, I bit back an other snarl as I glared at him

"You've been a government spy all this time haven't you?"

"Uh huh! But now that I have this hot disk, I think I'll take my leave." He said as he started to walk past me, I grabbed his arm.

"I do mind you phony!" I snarled out as he yanked away from me.

"That's funny coming from you." He retorted back, causing me to take a step back.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curious to know what he was talking about. He smirked as he pulled out a paper waving it in my face.

"It says here that the body of the original creature was sealed off fifty years ago." He said as he continued to wave it in my face, I resisted the urge to deck him in the face.

"Yes, I know. That was the prototype. The professor experimented on that when he was trying to create an artificial child, before I was created making me the first." I growled out, he smirked then put up the paper.

"Yes, but there were two capsules launched. Neither of them were ever found. And if those two were never found then how did you end up in the hospital? I wonder. I have a feeling neither of us is who we say we are." He said trailing off knowing he's put me in a hard spot, I was about to attack him when my communicator started to beep

"Huh?" I grunted the lifted my wrist to answer .

"_Good new, Shadria. I've gotten a hold of all the chaos emeralds"_

"And?" I asked as my patience was wearing thin

"_It appears that one of our enemies is heading straight for the center of the colony's main frame from where I need to send the virus. We don't have time to waste! Prepare for take off immediately!" _Egglina said as I quickly hung up and started to head towards the mainframe.

"Wait! Come back! Don't you get it! You're not the original!" He shouted at me as I continued, I honestly didn't care what he said.

"All those memories aren't real, just like you!" He shouted then I stopped. I looked back fists clenched and teeth gritted.

"Even if my memories aren't mine, they are all that I have. I promised him revenge and I will keep my promise!" I snarled back then quickly ran out of the room before I could hear any more of how everything was a lie. I quickly raced through the familiar halls till I got to a door that lead to the main frame of the colony's computer system. I raced through looking and listening to the intruder then I found him or rather her.

"What a surprise. I was sure I saw you blown to bits in space, you just had to ruin my happy moment didn't you?" I snarled out, she just laughed tossing her blond hair back.

"Hehe what can I say? I'm a lot tougher than I look. It's thanks to you that I'm even alive." She retorted as she looked down at the gem in her hand, I couldn't help but smirk.

"I see, you used Chaos Control with that fake emerald." I said watching her, she smirked then waved at me.

"Yup! I've gotta go! See ya!" She said then took off running in front of me, I snarled then instantly caught up.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get away yet, my friend." I said as I ran along side her, she laughed.

"I figured that much! But tell me…since when were we friends?" She said as she picked up the pace, I snarled then ran faster too

"Never! But I'm afraid that your high speed adventure must come to an end!" I shouted as we were neck and neck. I wasn't about to let her beat me. I will keep my promise to Mario, even if it kills me. I won't let an annoying pest like Soni get in my way, I will do anything at all to accomplish my ultimate revenge. Anything…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately! But I've been so busy and I've been working on this video. It's for my some of my characters, I've done pictures of Soni and the rest of the team...only they're in their Mobian forms. (hint..hint!) And hehe, I used a game called Furry Dollmaker on Deviant art to make them. Hehe! Anyway, please check out the video, I posted it on Youtube just search ' My Fanfiction Characters' or you can add youtube to the beginning of the link **

**/watch?v=uCHHPbNjlU8 **

**or go to my profile to get to another link! I know its not great but I'm really proud of it! Hehe. Anyway thanks for the great reviews! And as usual please, please, please, review,review, review! ~God Bless!~**


	34. Chapter 34

Soni's Pov

"Chaos Spear!"

I jumped up narrowly avoiding the spear, my heart was racing, blood pumping and I was starting to get the hang of speed fighting. While in mid-air I curled up into a ball and spin dashed towards Shadria, but missed as she jumped up and launched another Chaos spear. I glance back for one second and I nearly get hit! Then that was all I could do dodge, run, dodge ,run. The upside was that the spears that missed me hit the mainframe of the colony, so she saved me a lot of work! I let out a yelp as a spear exploded above me

'_What's she trying to do? Barbeque me?' _I thought to myself as I dodged another spear, then I rebounded off a wall pushing myself up and spin dashed towards her missing again! The lights were suddenly cut off as I leaped back wards then ran full force towards her, she did exactly the same. Then we collided sending the both of us flying backwards. I gasped for breath when I noticed movement, then I smirked.

"You've interfered for the last time!" Shadria snarled as she jumped up and launched more Chaos Spears. Just as before I easily dodged them, but I wasn't just dodging I was running. The movement was Sonic and he stood in the shadows with a glowing ring and knew exactly what to do. He lightly tossed it towards me in mid-run allowing me to curl into a ball, rebound off the wall and crash myself into Shadria. She crashed to the ground with a bang as I calmly landed on my feet. She flipped over to her stomach as she looked up at me with a growl

"Alright Shadria! Game's over! Time to quit this!" I said crossing my arm then I felt a chill run down my spine.

"You wish." She said coolly with a smirk suddenly the entire colony began to shake then she jumped up.

"Soni! Your time is running out!" She shouted then zoomed off.

"Wait!" I called out to her, but she was already gone. I turned around when I heard a beeping behind me, it was some kind of clock or something. It said 00:23:47:48 and the numbers were dropping. Fast! I stood there for a moment then left to find the others, I wanted to make sure everyone was alright. As I ran down the halls I felt sad again, why did this have to happen? I wasn't exactly sure how I was even supposed to save everyone! I didn't know if I had a super form or what I was supposed to do! I skidded to a stop biting back tears.

"Maybe…maybe I'm … maybe I'm nothing but a sham. The real human Sonic would know what to do." I said softly as a tear slipped down my face.

"Ya' know the human Sonic would just continue to push on, even though it might seem bleak. She should never doubt herself, you know. Because I don't think there's another person on earth who can do this better than you can Soni." A voice said behind me, I turned around to see a familiar blue hedgehog. He smiled at me with one hand on his hip.

"You really think I can do this?" I asked him only to get a warm smile then a hug.

"I know you can."

"Well then lets get going!" I said as the both of us ran down the halls again and entered a room filled with voices.

"Grandfather, destroying a planet is one thing. But destroying your granddaughter is another." Egglina sighed shaking her head. Everybody was there, including Eggman too. But Shadow was gone.

"Aww come on guys! We can do this." I said as everyone gasped at me, with a snarl Egglina turned to me

"If you came here for a brawl then we don't have time. Everyone on earth doesn't have time." She growled at me as I walked forward with Sonic next to me.

"Oh please! Don't be such a worrywart! If we work together we can fix this." I said as I looked up at the screen to see a pudgy old man with a scraggly hair like Egglina.

"When I hacked into the database on Penitentiary Isle, I found my grandfather's diary." Egglina said as she handed a compact computer over to me, Amery instantly rushed to my side.

"Revenge. That is all that matters to me now. When I began my research I only wanted to do good. That's why I worked to make the ultimate cure and creature. But the leaders of the project worried that I would use it to do take over the world. So they seized my lab on Space Colony Ork , then they took my sweet Mario from me. And my life took on a new purpose. Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them. Night and day I've planned. So long after I'm gone, my revenge will be complete."

"I've done it. My greatest design is now complete. The ultimate creature Shadria. My enemies think they've defeated me but Shadria will carry out my orders will out question. Now it sleeps, but one day in the future it will be awakened. Shadria will bring total destruction." Amery read out loud with a trembling voice, everyone was silent as we looked up to the screen to see the numbers dropping 00: 17:47: 38 and it continued to plummet. Egglina slammed her fist on the computer snarling in frusteration.

"Now calm down Egglina!" Eggman said resting a hand on Egglina's shoulder, I had to say it was the freakiest and grossest, yet comforting thing I had ever seen Eggman do.

"No! The Chaos Emeralds we gathered have transformed the colony into an atomic bomb! And when it its it will more powerful than a super nova or worse the sun! Instead of just sending a virus like we planned, its going to crash into the planet killing us as well!" She said her voice changing to defeat.

"The Chaos Emerald is also what's pushing us towards the planet. We need to get to the emerald and deactivate them some how." Tammy said stepping forward with her hands in front of her.

"Hey Eggman! What happened to Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked his eyes narrowing, Eggman sighed scratching his mustash.

"I've deactivated him. He's been a pest and a liabilty to me. But I wouldn't worry, he'll be back after all this business is done." He said with a smirk, Sonic and I rolled out eyes shaking our heads. Then I closed my eyes smirking as I remembered what we were debating then looked over to Kay.

"It's hero time Kay. And its your turn up to bat!" I said as she stepped back with a shocked look.

"Huh? Why me?" She said pointing to herself, Rogue sighed shaking his head.

"Because! You're the only one who knows how to control the chaos emeralds with that." He said exasperated as he pointed towards the Serenity Crystal, Kay looked at the crystal with and Oh! While everyone face palmed.

"That's right. I can use it to shut off the power!" She said her hand lightly resting on it.

"There's still time to stop the space colony from crashing! We have to hurry, we'll only reach the Chaos Emeralds if we work together." Tammy said looking at Egglina then to me, I gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll lead the way! Stay on my heels and keep up the pace, Kay!" I said then we started to run out of the room, as Kay carried the Serenity Crystal on her back.

"Hold up a sec!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles ran after us.

"We don't have time, what is it!" I asked slowing down but not stopping.

"We can help you get to the center, come on and follow our lead. If it's the same lay out as Space colony Ark this should be a cinch." Sonic said as he took my hand and ran forward while Knuckles helped Kay carry the Crystal. We ran through twisting hallways thankfully it seemed like didn't' get lost until we got to a huge door.

"Tammy, Tails, Egglina and Eggman are working on un-" I began to say when we heard a loud clacking as the door opened.

"Hold on!" Knuckles and Kay shouted and they punched into the wall as we held onto them and the crystal. Tons and tons of water rushed above and around us, I kept telling myself it would die down. I just hated water! I shivered when it finally died down and we were able to continue…

Amery's Pov

Everyone had left me behind again! I walked down the halls alone, trying to figure out what to do. I felt to bad and useless that I couldn't help at all! Passing an open door I saw a shadow, curiosity picked at me so I walked in. Shadria was standing at the window looking down at the green planet.

"Shadria!" I squeaked then gasped as her cold crimson eyes were set on me…

* * *

**Cliffhangers! I just love leaving you guys in suspense! Hehe! Can Soni stop the colony from crashing? Will Shadria have a change of heart or will she stay cold and let the planet die? Can Sonic and the others ever get back home? Find out in the next chapter! (Tears stream down face) I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! One,Two or three more chapters and I'll be finished...Waaaa! I have to say I've had the most fun writing this story than any other I've done. And I've enjoyed writing every bit of it, I hit a few bumps here and there on the story but I'm so thankful to you readers for pushing me to continue. I was seriously, seriously going to delete it after the first chapter. But thanks to your pleading I continued and came with the rest and I've found out that I've written the more chapters than I usually do! Cool! Anyway the point is thanks for pushing me to continue and please enjoy the rest of the story! Review! ~God Bless!~**

**Ps-Thanks Starburst 4106 for the compliment. That means the world to me to know I'm getting their personalites down! ~Thanks!~ ;)**

**Also sorry about the link! The right link is on my profile! Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

Shadria's Pov

" Shadria! Please help us! We need you!" Amery said as I turned to him, I rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"Why should I? Everything is going according to plan." I said then turned away from him to look back at the soon to be extinct planet.

"I know people can be bad. But most of them are good, if their given the chance. Please Shadria, you think your whole reason of being here was for revenge. But think about it, if that was true then why did you save Rogue back on Penitentiary Isle?" He said as I could hear his footsteps nearing towards me then his hand rested on my shoulder , I stiffened at how close he was then closed my eyes.

"What does it matter? There's no way to save them now. Besides I made a promise to Mario and I'm keeping it!" I snarled and was about to throw him off me when a hand caught my wrist. I gasped at who I saw. Shadow. Amery was standing behind him as he looked meekly at me, Shadow's eyes held fury.

"How can you forget your promise?" I wasn't afraid of him, we were equals.

" I haven't! I'm doing what I promised him!"

"This isn't what you promised!"

"How would you know!"

"Because I was in your place, once. You know as they say 'History repeats it self.' "

"Your point? I'm keeping my promise and that's that!" I snarled out taking a step closer, I had almost had full control of my Chaos powers. I could take him. Suddenly I was pinned against the window, Shadow's hands clamped tightly on my wrists keeping me trapped.

"Think Shadria! Remember!"

"NO! I'm keeping my promise!"

"That's not the promise! Remember! Remember what you said in the pod to him!" He snarled his face close to mine, I growled back when he said something I dreaded.

"I order you to do it! We made a deal, I'd help you if you obeyed me. Now remember!"

"That only counts if you help me! Right now you're destroying everything I've worked for!" I shouted shoving him away from me, He regained his posture then just stared at me. Amery stepped towards me his hands clasped in front of him.

"Please Shadria. Please give them a chance to be happy." His words echoed in my mind then everything changed…

Tears streamed down my face as I kicked at the pod trying to escape, Mario was on the ground softly smiling at me.

"Shadria, Promise me. That you'll help people. And be friends with them." He said his voice so soft it was almost in audible. I screamed and thrashed in the pod horrified at was I was seeing.

"No! Mario!" I cried out trying to get to my only friend. Desperately wanting to reach out to him and help him alone.

"I know you'll be happy down there, Shadria. I just wish that I could go with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space, but my grandfather says that the people who live there have to face many problems. That's why you were created. To help those people and to be their friend. Promise me you'll give them a chance to be happy.."

I gasped as I remembered everything I promised him, every moment every detail I could remember. I looked at Amery then to Shadow, That's when I realized I had tears streaming down my face.

"I…I'm sorry." I stuttered out but as I looked at Shadow I didn't see cold glaring eyes, instead I was soft understand ones that knew my pain. That understood where I was coming from.

"So know you see?" He asked walking back towards me, I nodded looking at the ground.

"Yes. I see and I'm…I'm so…so sorry!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. I wasn't quiet sure what the reason was. Because I now realized all the damage I've done or the fact that I haven't mourned over Mario's death in fifty years. Either way. I cried. After a moment I pulled away then looked over them both while wiping my eyes with my shoulder.

"I owe much to the both of you. But I need to go know. I have to keep my promise to Mario… and to you Amery." I said then ran past them towards the center of the space station. I heard the sound of Swooshing air shoes, I looked to my side to see Shadow running beside me.

"You don't have to do this alone." I smiled. No. I did have to do it alone. But not yet but that time will come and soon…

Soni's Pov

We finally made it to the to the center of the colony, it was just like Sonic X. I hadn't expected it to be so colorful? Kay stepped forward in amazement.

"It looks just like the serenity crystal shrine." She exclaimed looking all around her. Then she snatched my hand pointing upwards.

"Hey up there!" She shouted as there was a huge crash, everyone coughed as smoke and dust swirled around the room. But once everything cleared we could see what caused it…the Bio Basilisk or Lizard.

"Leave that thing for me." I heard a voice behind me, I turned to see Shadria and Shadow behind us. Shadria's eyes were red but I already knew what happened decided not to poke at her…at least not yet.

"You and the other's take care of the chaos emeralds, while I'll distract it." She said staring at the Basilisk, then she turned to me. We stared at each other almost looking in a mirror. I nodded at her, both of us knew what was at stake. We could set aside our differences until later. She took off towards the basilisk instantly attacking it. Once she had its attention she left an opening for me and the others to get to the Chaos Emeralds. I glanced back to see her dodging the attacks the basilisk sent towards her, but I felt better seeing that Shadow was helping her take it down. Who knows maybe they'll actually destroy it once and for all? When we reached the top of the shrine Kay and Knuckles placed the Crystal in the center of the alter.

"I have to remember. The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify the power. The controller serves to unify the emeralds." She said closing her eyes in concentration, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can do this Kay." I said she looked up at me with a small smile then looked back at the crystal. She took a breath then lifted up her hands

"Serenity Crystal I need you to help me! Please stop the Chaos Emeralds!" She shouted then the crystal began to flash different colors then there was a blinding white light. Once it disappeared all the Chaos Emeralds fell the floor, drained of their power. I grinned and was about to give Kay a hi five when I saw Knuckles and Kay hugging. I looked over to Sonic to see he was smirking at well. I softly muttered 'Kay and Knuckles sitting in a tree K-I-' but was cut off at mid spell when there was a roar from the basilisk then it suddenly disappeared like the light.

"It's gone." Kay said as we looked over to where the basilisk once was. An other flash of light appeared and Shadria and Shadow stood in front of us. Everyone let out a yelp as the entire colony shook

"Come in Soni! Do you read me? That thing is still alive! It attached itself to the outside of the space colony and is pulling us towards the planet!" Egglina's voice said over the speakers, I snarled. I knew this moment would come, but I had hoped otherwise. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Sonic looked at me.

"You don't have to do this. If Shadow and I can do once, we can do it again-" He said but was cut off by Shadria and I

"No!" We looked at each other then I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Shadria if you do this there's a chance you won't come back, Shadow didn't come back. It was only because of Eggman that he's here. And I don't know if Egglina will do the same." I said as we walked towards each other, She held her head high as she spoke.

"Even if I don't come back this has to be done. There are thousands of people down there that need our help. And I have to save them, with or without you." She said then looked towards the fallen emeralds. I smiled at her then took her hand.

"Okay then. We'll do this and I'll everything I can to make sure you come back." I said as I saw her eyes were almost watering.

"Alright." We looked back at our idols then looked back at each other. We lifted our right hands then closed our eyes, I wasn't quiet sure what to expect. But I wasn't expecting the rush of adrenaline or the excitement coursing through my body. I loved it. I looked over to Shadria to see that her dark ebony, crimson highlighted hair was now a bright gold with blood red tints. Her black jacket and jeans was now a shinning yellow, while her white shirt stayed the same. Then I noticed that she was wearing inhibitor rings, like Shadow. I felt a little sick at the thought that Shadria might not come back. Yes, we're rivals. Yes, we practically hate each other's guts. And yes, we get on each others nerves. But she's a living breathing human being, and I try to help people, all of them. Whether enemy or friend, it was what I do. I looked down at myself to see that my hair was the same bright blond but my clothes were a shinning gold like Shadria. We both looked at each other then smirked as we shouted 'Chaos Control'. A second later we were outside the crashing space colony.

"Lets do this!" I shouted as I flew forward into a spin dash and hit the basilisk head on. Shadria followed my lead, over and over again we attacked. We both were thrown back by it then we looked at each other. We held hands then tried to spin dash together at the same time. As we bounced back we could hear the painful death roar of the basilisk. We had defeated it but the colony was already too far along for it to get back into orbit. Shadria and I flew up holding out our hands in front of our selves trying to hold back the colony…

Shadria's Pov

I gritted my teeth using all my strength to hold back the colony. I had to do this. For him. And for everyone else. It was Mario's request. I could feel it getting closer and closer to earth, and I didn't know how else to stop it until I heard his voice. Shadria! His face appeared in my mind then I knew what to do. I knew who I was and what I was here for.

"I'm Shadria! Shadria Robotson!" I snarled out as I released my inhibitor rings, then I felt my full power.

Soni's Pov

I looked over to Shadria as she let go of her inhibitor rings then I remembered everything that we've gone through. The fights, the friendships, the love…That was what we were fighting for. Love was worth dieing for. I felt a rush of energy then I felt the power intensify.

"You ready?" Shadria asked looking to wards me, I smirked at her.

"You bet!" Then we let go both of us concentrating all of our energy into this one move. A desperate move to save all of humanity and us. A move that would change the world as we know it…

"Chaos.."

"Control!" We shouted as we let out a blast that engulfed the entire colony shifting it back into orbit. I sighed in happiness to see that earth was finally saved, then my heart fell. Shadria was rocketing towards the planet, I shouted out a 'No!' then raced towards her only to grab her wrist. Then tears came to my eyes as she smiled at me then slipped away from my grasp. I held back a sob then looked around me to see one shiny object floating around. Her ring. I used Chaos Control to get back inside the colony. The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground around me, instantly releasing me from my super form. I picked them up and walked silently towards the main observation room, when I walked in there was cheering and happy faces except Shadow. Amery came running up to me when I held out my hand to stop him. I walked past him and held out the ring to Shadow, he lightly took it in his hand turning it over and for a second I thought I saw his eyes water. He sighed then walked over to Rogue who stood in a corner then placed the ring in his hand.

"I believe she would have wanted you to have it." He said then walked back to the corner. Rogue held it as a tear fell on then he clamped it onto his wrist for safe keeping.

"In the end. Shadria gave everything to save the planet, I only wish I could have done more to save her." I said then I saw Sonic with a small smile on his face as he walked over to me.

"Don't worry. You'll see her soon." I nodded my head knowing fully well we would meet again, but I still wish I could have prevented her fall. Then I looked down at my other hand to see the emeralds. I held them out in front of the guys to see.

"You can go home now." I said as they started to float in a circle around the room, I knew they were glad to be finally going home but their faces didn't show it. Even Knuckles looked upset. Sonic sighed then hugged me, I returned it as the wave of tears finally broke through.

"I'll miss you." I said through the tears, his hand rubbed my back as he answered.

"I'll miss you too. But I'm not worried." He said pulling away so we could look at each other then he looked at Tammy and Kay.

"Because I know this earth is protected by the best heroes there is. And I know we'll see each other again. " He said as my heart swelled with pride. Then we began our goodbyes, even Amy hugged me and said she would miss me. Then came the time for them to exit, Shadow and Sonic stood in the middle of the emerald and shouted 'Chaos Control' as a blue mist appeared in the room. Then Amy, and Shadow stepped through first. Kay didn't cry but I knew she was devastated, and so did Knuckles.

"You're a tough girl. There isn't any one else I know that could guard that crystal better than you." He said then stepped in the mist disappearing, then Tammy and Tails hugged each other unafraid to cry. Sonic and I walked over to them both of us resting our hands on their shoulders.

"This isn't forever, guys. We'll see each other." I said as I rested my hands on Tammy's shoulders, she nodded as Sonic told Tails the same thing. They got off the ground and hugged one last time then Tails walked towards the portal.

"Hey Tammy! Remember to never connect the power fusion cord with the fuel enhancer." He said as she nodded then tears slipped down her face as he left. Leaving Sonic the last to leave. We looked at each other then I held out my hand.

"It was great meeting you Sonic. I hope we get to meet again, soon." I said hating how formal I sounded, he bit his lip then nodded as he walked towards the glowing gateway. Then my emotions took over at the last second I ran over to him and kissed him one last time, there were tears in our eyes as we parted then he stepped through…they were gone. Once the portal closed we stood there in silence for a minute then looked at each other then headed towards the space ship to get back home. I was the last to leave the room, looking back I softly said

"_Sayanora, Shadria Robotson."_

Within the hour we were back on planet earth and this time we weren't alone. Tons of reporters surrounded us asking us tons of different questions in the burning heat.

"Did you work with the Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Have they left the planet?"

"And did you save the planet from being destroyed by space colony Ork?" Then one question instantly caught my attention. It was from a man with bright red hair and a red suit, I motioned him forward to repeat the question.

"So just who are you? What do you call yourselves?" He asked I looked at the girls all of us had smiles on our faces as we answered with pride

____

"_The Human Sonic Team."_

* * *

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm so sad to see it end, but happy at the same time. Thanks everyone who reviewed because if it wasn't for you guys then this story would be in the delete pile. So Thank you! Please reivew! Let me know what you thought about the story and the chapter! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


End file.
